


History Can't Repeat

by KalChloe1



Series: The Royal Seal [3]
Category: Roswell (TV), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: Alternative Universe, Smallville/Roswell crossover.Chloe tried to protect Clark from  enemies of her race when she left Smallville behind to prevent history from repeating. After an accident, she lost all of her memories. Detective Michael Guerin was assigned to her case and continued to look into her prior identity for the sake of her son. He unknowingly falls for the same man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spans a number of years - Don’t expect Clark to rush into a relationship with Chloe aka Zarri. He’s believed Chloe was dead for years and has genuine feelings for Michael.  
> Zarrianna’s memories of Chloe will remain lost to her.  
> The dupes and Michael are five older than Chloe and Clark. The Copper Summit incident happened when Chloe moved to Smallville. Zan was changing his intended course on Earth as he suspected his sister was alive.  
> Flashbacks in italics

Part One

Clark was eager to gain knowledge his training would provide him. He essentially enrolled in a virtual Kryptonian school. He started at elementary level in reading, language, culture, history, science, and math. 

He’d no difficulty in some subjects. Science and math were similar to what he already learned. His first exam revealed, he misinterpreted several symbols for his native tongue. 

Clark became confused when his studies didn’t restart immediately. He expected a bunch of language problems until he mastered Kryptonian. 

“Kal-El, I’ve altered sections of the fortress to accommodate you- sleeping quarters, bathroom, and kitchen.”

‘Why isn’t Jor-El insisting I train twenty-four seven?’ He’d learned the sun provided nutrients to his cells so technically, food and sleep weren’t required. He hadn’t anticipated continuing his human habits while he embraced being Kryptonian.

He was doubtful his answer would be yes. He decided to ask anyways, “Am I allowed to leave?”

“No. I’ve provided everything required.”

Clark ventured to check out his new accommodations. He suspected, these additions were another test. 

The space lacked several essentials items to be considered a kitchen. It contained a garbage can, chair, and table. He noticed there was a pizza box, package of Oreo cookies, and milk jug. His meal rations had to be supplied by someone unless the AI simulated authentic human food.

Clark didn’t need to open to know the toppings. He smelled cheese, pepperoni and mushrooms. He thought about his mom when he grabbed a slice. He was expected to use a plate and glass. He always got in trouble for drinking directly from the bottle. Manors weren’t considered a priority. 

He consumed almost an entire pizza before he was spoken to again. 

“I suggest a shower and sleep. Training will resume after breakfast.”

Clark popped an Oreo into his mouth as he went to investigated the bathroom facilities. It was equip with a walk-in shower, sink, toilet, towels, toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, and hairbrush. 

His assumption about another lesson was correct. Kryptonian symbols and a force field undetectable to the human eye surrounded each object. He required knowledge of the Kryptonian alphabet and basic words for operation. 

He knew the words needed in English but that didn’t make his task easier. He couldn’t pronounce it in his native tongue. “I learned English by listening and writing too.” 

Clark attempted to repeat the phrase after Jor-El spoke. The water started when he pronounced correctly and without hesitation. He memorized the words while he stepped into the spray. He was relieved the temperature was precisely where he liked. 

He frowned when he reached for the shampoo. His lesson wasn’t finished. He tried to think positively as he continued. ‘I’ve always enjoyed long hot showers.’ 

Clark noticed a significant drop in temperature as the soap rinsed from his body. His eyes darkened in frustration when he attempted to turn off the water. He hated cold showers. 

He made these simple tasks more difficult by thinking negatively. It would become routine after a couple of days.

Clark wrapped a towel around his waist. He didn’t care to wear dirty clothes or a towel and wasn’t about to walk around naked. ‘I should have brought clothes with me.’ 

He went into his sleeping quarters and was thankful he wasn’t affected by the cold. The king sized bed, chair and end stand were made of ice. He was allowed human comforts- pillows, thick fur blankets, large pile of jeans, boxers, t-shirts,flannels, and socks. 

Clark slipped underneath the covers. He wasn’t currently having issues with being restricted by his boxers. He merely gotten into the habit of sleeping nude. 

He wondered how much time had passed since his arrival. He’d no intention of rushing back to the farm, though. He was committed to completing his training. 

=====

Lois parked down the street from the house her cousin lived in before her untimely death. She hadn’t intended to return. She needed to prove nothing was missed during her period of grief. 

She breathed in deeply as she recalled what happened to make her reconsider. 

She’d broken into The General’s private files. She was always perplexed by how her father became responsible for her aunt. She often wondered, why wasn’t Gabe Sullivan in charge of her care? 

Lois naively believed, her father intervened to eased her uncle’s burden when Moira Sullivan continued to deteriorate mentally. His actions were in the best interest of family. 

She stared at the pages. Moira Sullivan was being held at a Military facility . Fort Roz was practically in the middle of nowhere in Chihuahuan desert.

Lois tried to obtain a pass from her father. She refused to be swayed when her request was instantaneously denied. She intended to speak with her aunt about their loss. 

_Lois smiled at two guards positioned at the main gate. She acted casual as the taller approached her vehicle._

_“Madame, I need to see your credentials.”_

_She leaned forward to give the soldier a better view of her chest. She’d purposely left a couple buttons open on her blouse. She hoped, his attention would be drawn away from her paperwork._

_The sandy-haired soldier smirked down at her. He glanced at the dark haired guard, before he gave her identification back to her. “Go straight, then take the second left into visitor parking.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“Have a nice stay, Ms. Lane.”_

_Lois tried to squash her sudden uneasiness after she parked. She blamed her last minute jitters on anxiety. ‘You’re an army brat. You belong here.’_

_She hadn’t seen anymore soldiers since her arrival. She was surprised by the lack of personal inside of the building. ‘It’s like a ghost town.’_

_Lois started to make excuses when she reached central office. ‘I arrived during a shift change.’ She took advantage of their absence, though. She hacked their computer, swiped a key card, and mapped her route._

_She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She didn’t know much about mental states, but the sparsely furnished room was enough to make her depressed._

_Moira appeared to be in her own little world._

_Lois squatted and turned the chair toward her. “Aunt Moira, I’m your niece. My father, Sam Lane is your brother-in-law.”_

_“Lois…”_

_She was hopeful when she noticed brief recognition in her aunt’s eyes. She blinked back tears as she said, “I’ve some sad news. Your daughter…Chloe died.”_

_Moira shook her head and violently pulled her hands away. “She wasn’t my daughter. I was abducted by aliens. Alien stole my baby!”_

_Lois hadn’t expected her aunt’s outburst. Moira was confused. “You gave birth to Chloe.”_

_Moira placed her hands on her abdomen. She looked down as she cried, “They took my baby.” She looked deep into Lois’s eyes as she continued, “My baby was taken by aliens.”_

_Lois considered her aunt’s rants to be those of a Lunatic. “I’m sorry to have bothered you.” ‘I thought Chloe was nuts when she decided to be a cheerleader.’_

_“Aliens stole my baby. She wasn’t my baby.”_

_Lois came face to face with two armed guards when she opened the door. She flashed her identification. “General Lane gave me clearance to speak with Mrs. Sullivan.”_

_“Come with us.”_

_Lois attempted to determine her options. ‘I can take them!’ She held her hands up when five more guards joined the two. “Overkill much?”_

_She sat in a cold metal chair until she got tired of sitting. She paced back and forth as she wondered when her father would make an appearance. ‘Is he going to leave me here?’_

Lois concentrated on her anger toward her uncle. Gabe hadn’t attended his own daughter’s funeral, burial, and calling hours. He used his new position as an excuse. Lex was cold-hearted but he wouldn’t have refused a request for bereavement. 

She glanced at the for-sale sign in the front yard as she went around to the backdoor. She’d given keys to the real estate agent before her extended stay at Fort Roz. She wondered when she became an expert in breaking and entering as she picked the lock. 

Lois’s heart ached when she opened the door. She remembered all the times she spent with Chloe. She ran her hand along the banister as she slowly went upstairs. 

She stood in the middle of the empty room with tears cascading down her cheeks. She couldn’t rationally explain her actions. ‘I should have known better than to grasp at straws.’

Lois turned to leave but stopped suddenly when a section of paneling in the closet caught her eye. ‘It’s just a loose nail.’ She ran her hand over the wall to confirm her suspicion but instead she opened a secret passageway. “What the hell?” 

Chloe never mentioned a skeleton closet. She would have bragged about it. ‘What are those?’ 

Lois studied weird symbols drawn sporadically until she saw on a calender tacked to the wall. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed a red circle around the date of the meteor shower. She turned toward a wooden table with several strange objects. 

‘Why did my cousin have a secret room with symbols, calender, and a table full of strange objects with similar markings?’ 

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she failed to notice a cardboard box and nearly fell on her ass. A bunch of curses left her mouth as she angrily ripped the calender off the wall. 

Lois decided to grab everything when she couldn’t shake her uneasiness. She refused to ignore her gut ever again. ‘Grab everything and get out!’ The hair at the nape of her neck stood on end as she reached for the last piece. 

She blinked several times when a ghostly image of ‘Haedon’ materialized to chastised her. She shook her head as she swore he said, “You should have stay away! You didn’t learn anything. Did you?”

Lois triggered a booby-trap when she lifted the last sphere from the table. She rushed from the room, raced downstairs and outside after she heard, “Run!”

====

There was an instance of complete and utter silence, before all hell broke loose and an explosion commenced.

The house creaked, groaned, and crumbled into billions of pieces. Dust and debris billowed outward through a round beam of bright blue light.

Car alarms within the vicinity of the shock wave sounded, windows splintered, shattered, fire hydrants gushed water, sidewalks cracked, and streetlamps sparked. A high pitched roar emitted within the surrounding area of the initial blast. 

====

Lois staggered unaware a ray of blue light passed through her body. She ignored the pain of protest from her eardrums as she tried to regain her balance and gripped the box tighter. Her only concern was escaping without losing the contents. 

She was given a surge of energy as adrenaline pumped into her veins. She raced like a mad woman to her car. She frantically opened the rear door, dropped her discovery onto the backseat, and jumped into the driver’s seat. 

Lois was so set on task that she failed to notice the mild tremor from her hands. Her heart pounded wildly as she stepped on the accelerator and glanced in the review mirror. She expected to see firetrucks and police cars race toward the scene. She hadn’t anticipated two military hummers. 

She wasn’t waiting around to be questioned. She barely stepped on brakes at the turn for the side road to Metropolis. She pushed Fort Roz to the back of her mind. Her thoughts slowly drifted back, though. 

She’d read about alien abductions before her imprisonment. She believed those pages were filled with lies. She knew deep down, she needed there to be a grain of truth to her aunt’s tall-tale. If only, to justify what happened to her. 

Lois was beyond paranoid when she reached her destination. She circled the building three times before she parked. Shutting off the engine, she tried to calm her frazzled nerves. ‘No one followed me!’ 

=====

Oliver was struck with a sense of deja vu when he opened his door. A couple of days ago, Lois appeared at his door after being missing for two months. 

He hadn’t believed her story about an emergency with his sister. He was concerned by her refusal to elaborate when he asked why she hadn’t contacted him. He decided to give her space when she insisted she couldn’t stay. 

Oliver was expected Bart. He figured he was being a smart ass. “Lois?” 

He noticed her face and clothes were covered in dust and debris. “What happened?” His concern increased when Lois practically ran into his apartment. 

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows when Lois pointed to his secret room. ‘Why is she nervous?’

“I know. I’ve known for sometime. I’ll pretend I don’t but I need you to hide this.”

Oliver didn’t care Lois figured out his secret. He’d planned on telling her. “Lois? Where were you? What’s in the box?”

He’d a sinking feeling Lois came from Smallville. “Lois, it’s all over the news, there was an explosion in Smallville.”

====

Lois expected his questions. She needed time to collect her thoughts. She wasn’t in any condition to answer. A sigh of relief slipped out when his hidden compartment opened. 

She put the box in the far corner with every intention of digging deeper. She nervously glanced toward the metal gilding. ‘They followed me!’

Lois required an alibi. She needed her connection to the explosion kept secret. She didn’t think anyone saw her, but she wasn’t certain. “Mind if I clean up?”

She didn’t wait for a response and practically ran to the bathroom. Closing the door, she breathed in deeply and frantically stripped.

Lois started to shake as she stepped underneath the spray of warmth. ‘They’re going to lock me away again.’ 

She slid down the cold tiles and brought her knees to her chest. She traveled back to her initial taste of powerlessness. The real reason, she was unwilling to give up her quest for answers.

==== 

_Lois glanced at her watch. She couldn’t believe three hours had passed. She started to think her father was never coming. “About time,” she grumbled as the door finally opened._

_She stared at the two soldiers in disbelief. She’d thought her father finally decided to grace her with his presence. She’d expected a stern lecture before she was escorted off base._

_Lois recognized the sandy-haired guard from the gate. He’d taken her identification. His uniform wasn’t standard army green, though. It was black with a silver insignia. She remembered those markings were on the paperwork in her father’s office._

_She tried to remain calm when she realized the other soldier intended to restrain her. “I demand to speak to the Sargent in charge!”_

_The dark haired soldier forced Lois to stand as he replied, “You honestly believed being the General’s daughter would get you a pass?”_

_Lois struggled but he was stronger. She managed to connect with his jaw before he pinned her._

_His breath tickled the back of her neck as he growled, “Figured you’d choice the hard way.”_

_She panicked, she was at his mercy. She experienced whiplash as she was treated like a rag doll. She suspected a bruise where his hand gripped her upper arm._

_Lois saw pity, in the sandy-haired soldier’s eyes when she was dragged by him. She was guided through several corridors like a mouse caught in a maze. She started to fear what she’d find when she reached her destination._

_She was reminded of prison movies, where convict first entered jail when she was taken into a much larger room. She noticed a plastic storage bin marked, LL #000596 on a large counter top._

_Lois jumped when the sandy-haired soldier took a hold of her wrists._

_The sandy-haired soldier started to remove her cuffs. “Don’t even think of punching me.” He glanced at the camera before he continued,”I’ll have no choice but to ensure you know your place.”_

_Lois glared as she rubbed her wrists. “Like your buddy already did.”_

_He attached the metal to his belt as he declared, “Dev and I are the nicest soldiers in here. Be thankful Kiron wasn’t the one you punched. You’d have a broken nose and two black eyes.”_

_Lois glanced in the direction of Dev. “I’ll be speaking with The General about how rough he was with me.”_

_The sandy-haired soldier shook his head as he ordered, “Put all your personal belonging in that bin.”_

_Lois shook her head. She wasn’t taking her clothes off. “I demand to speak to the man in charge.”_

_“I suggest, you do as you’re told. How long you’re here depends on you,” Dev suggested._

_“Earlier, you’d no problem flaunting your breasts,” the sandy-haired man commented._

_Lois wasn’t in the habit of stripping in front of strangers. She held her head high as she stripped down to her bra and panties._

_She was certain, the sandy-haired man was enjoying the show. Her eyes became bigger when he demanded she remove her bra and panties._

_A large burly woman ordered, “Now!”_

_Lois took several steps backward when the woman started toward her. She was close to tears from humiliation when she caught the sandy-haired soldier admiring her. “Shouldn’t there be only women in here?” she mumbled._

_She jumped as she heard the snap of rubber gloves. She remained quiet when the scary woman asked if she’d spoken._

_Lois was being treated worse than a common criminal. She tasted blood when the woman forced her legs apart. She couldn’t stop her whimper when her privates and anus were searched for paraphernalia._

_She angrily brushed tears from her cheeks. She intended to find a way to sue the Army for treating a civilian like a military combatant._

_Lois shivered as she became aware of the difference in temperature. “Can I have clothes?”_

_“Overalls will be provided after you’ve been completely processed,” Bertha answered._

_Lois opened her mouth but couldn’t manage to speak. She couldn’t stop from flinching when the sandy-haired soldier gently gripped her elbow._

_“Come with me.”_

_She wondered if she could use the sympathy she witnessed as she glanced at him. She stopped when she noticed the room was a laboratory. “Please, help me.”_

_“You’re getting treated better than others.”_

_Lois shivered, the metal was cold against her flesh. She tried to imagine she was drinking margaritas on a sandy beach as she stared at the ceiling._

_She breathed in deeply when her legs were spread wider. A tear slipped from her eyes when she was violate by a metal speculum. ‘I hate pap smears.’_

_Lois could have told the stupid doctor she wasn’t pregnant. She didn’t have any sexually transmitted diseases. ‘Not that I plan on having sex in here!’_

_She wondered what kind of facility she’d stumbled upon. She’d been given an exam, had blood drawn, and received a bunch of injections._

_“Commander Haedon, I’m finished with Ms. Lane for today.”_

_Lois couldn’t stop her hiss of pain when she moved her legs and stood. She hadn’t been this sore after a visit to her own doctor._

_The showers reminded her of a locker room. She hoped coveralls would be given after she finished here. She wished the soap removed the sickness and disgust that coursed through her blood._

_“Finish up.”_

_Lois teeth chattered as she turned off the water. She grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around her body._

_Commander Haedon pointed to the gray overalls. “Get dressed.”_

_Lois grabbed the overalls and mumbled, “I want underwear.”_

_“People in hell want ice water,” Commander Haedon snarked._

_Lois grumbled as she pulled on the overalls. “After everything they did to me. I should be allowed undergarments.” She swallowed when Commander Haedon, declared, “I tried to warn you.”_

_She was a little hopeful as she begged, “Help me!”_

_Commander Haedon nodded, “I’ll make certain, I’m assigned to you.”_

_Lois doubted his help would come for free, though._

_She stared at the glass portioned wall. She burst into tears after she heard the door close._

_Lois finally understood why this base was so different. It was off books like area 51. Black-ops which dealt with all matters concerning aliens. The Commander’s words played over in her head, ‘It’s only going to get worse.”_

_She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand as the door opened. She clenched her hands into fists. “Do you know what they did to me?”_

_General Lane nodded. His face was expressionless as he chastised, “I tried to warn you. You didn’t want to listen.”_

_Lois stared at her father in disbelief. “I’m your daughter!”_

_“If you were anyone else, your stay would be indefinite.”_

_Lois looked at the glass as she declared, “Commander Haedon, can you take me to my cell?”_

_Commander Haedon nodded at the General. “Sir, are you finished?”_

_“Yes, It’s unfortunate my daughter has to learn the hard way.”_

_Lois almost snap but decided it wasn’t in her best interest. She was relieved Commander Haedon didn’t cuff her again before she was escorted from the room._

=====

Oliver ran his hands through his hair. He wasn’t thrilled by information he received from Bart. 

Smallville was under quarantine until further notice. Homes were evacuated and streets had been barracked until the situation could be assessed. Residents were being informed, a main gas line break caused the explosion. 

Insignia on their vehicles indicated Army was given responsibility of enforcement. Soldiers weren’t wearing standard green, though. Their uniforms were black, a color associated with an elite private-ops unit. 

Their focus appeared to be directed toward what remained of the Sullivan House. Soldiers combed through rubble and debris. 

The damage wasn’t just contained to the house. Homes and cars within close proximity were affected by aftershocks. 

Oliver was suspicious. A highly classified branch of military arrived on sight moments after the blast. He couldn’t shake a nagging sensation in his gut about their response time. 

He intended to look at public records to find locations of underground pipes. Satellite surveillance from before and after might reveal why a black-ops was interested. 

Oliver tried to remain calm as he sat down next to her. He noticed a slight tremor in her hands when he reached for her. “It was Bart.” He maintained eye contact as he continued, “You expected the General.”

He wasn’t surprised when Lois didn’t divulge more information. He’d have to be blind in order to miss her fear in her eyes. He ran his hand down her back as he pondered what she stumbled upon. 

====

Lois was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to be honest with Oliver but couldn’t explain without endangering him. She was a mixture of emotions but mainly she felt guilty after his speech. 

She was unfaithful during her stint in Fort Roz. She could come clean by telling a huge white lie about Haedon. ‘I’d one too many drinks…’ 

Lois made excuses for why she couldn’t stay. She needed space after dealing with her sister. Tonight, she remained out of fear. 

She was warned her father could easily declare her schizophrenic. She inherited her illness through her aunt. If, she wasn’t careful, she’d become a permanent resident at Fort Roz.

Lois snuggled into Oliver. She tried to shake her questions about the date of the meteor shower. She witnessed the meteor impact with Chloe. She wanted desperately to have been wrong, though.

She agreed with Oliver about giving everything to Clark. She doubted his parents were aware of when he would come home. She understood why Clark wanted to be far away, though. 

=====

Clark finally mastered his native tongue. He was eager to learn about other worlds and their races. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion when a blank screen appeared before him. 

He admired the beauty of stars in a spiral galaxy. He was curious about planets within that system. He wouldn’t have noticed a flash in the formation of the letter V if he’d been human. A vast mass of blue, green, red, and violet with trillions of shining small stars appeared before he was shown his own galaxy.

Krypton was similar in mass to Earth with two small moons. It’s sister planet, Daxam was an approximate distance between Earth and Jupiter. Their race were descendants of Krypton that merged with the native population and gave birth to a new race. Their planet was destroyed by large asteroids of debris from Krypton. 

The next planet was much larger with a surface of dark red and covered with swirls of dark purple clouds. Cariene was mainly deserts with basins of lush jungle. A peaceful race more technologically advanced than Krypton. 

A neighboring dwarf planet Klingen was in the mists of rebuilding after being torn apart by centuries of war. Green and white martians fought for control of Mars. The white brought about the destruction of that planet. 

Clark continued to wonder about the first slide as he was shown several more planets. His lesson concluded after he reviewed their histories. “I would like to know more about the whirlwind galaxy.”

He crossed his arms over his chest when the AI remained silent. 

“Those files have been corrupted. I will try to restore them.”

Clark frowned. How could the database of an advanced computer be damaged? He sensed there was someone else in the fortress and turned his attention toward his visitor. 

A tall black man dressed in black leather jacket, maroon shirt and black jeans stood casually. He seemed unaffected by the subzero temperature. 

“Who are you?”

“J’onn Jones. I’m the last green martian from Mars.”

Clark assumed J’onn brought his supplies. He must have known his biological father before Krypton was destroyed. 

“I was an intergalactic bounty hunter. I worked with your father to capture and imprison criminals from twenty-eight galaxies.”

Clark was intrigued. He stumbled upon one of his future classes. “I assisted Smallville police with meteor empowered criminals.” 

J’onn nodded, “I promised Jor-El, I’d watch over you.”

Clark frowned. He wondered how many lives could have been saved. “You couldn’t interfere?”

“Are you asking in reference to something specific?”

Clark nodded; his heart ached as he thought about Chloe. His voice was raw with emotion as he declared,“I should have saved her.”

J’onn gripped Clark’s shoulder as he said, “You shouldn’t blame yourself. She wouldn’t want you too.”

Clark sighed. He managed to save Chloe every other time. He furrowed his eyebrows as he speculated a deeper meaning to his words. 

“Kal, there is nothing you could have done.” J’onn sped out of the fortress before Clark could respond. 

Clark stared at the streak of red. ‘Damn, he’s fast.’ He hoped there wasn’t another pizza in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael rented a storage unit after his initial inspection of the wreck. He couldn’t shake his gut instinct, her crash wasn’t a result of speed like he assumed. He signed paperwork for the car to be crushed and contacted the owner of Mort's Junkyard. 

He had her vehicle towed from police impound to King Storage lot number sixty-nine where he created his own personal laboratory to investigate further. He was determined to discover why her case bothered him.

Michael always wanted answers. He’d another mystery that he was driven to solve. He flicked on the lights and closed the door with wave of his hand. He sighed in frustration as he moved closer to torched and crumbled car.

He noticed two dents with abrasions along the passengers side, the inside of driver’s door was pushed outward, and pins were broken where it connected to the frame. Three marks were masked by excessive heat from flames that consumed her car. 

Michael returned to the accident sight. He examined the area for a good twenty minutes. His uneasiness skyrocketed when he found no indications of initially impacted with the guardrail. He expected to find at least one set of skid marks. 

Zarrianna hadn’t stepped on the brakes. She tried to regain control by turning the wheel. Her actions made sense if snow and ice had fallen that evening. It had been a clear summers night, though. 

Michael went back, looked over photos, and imputed several crash scenarios into his laptop. He ran his hands through his long locks in frustration. He couldn’t generated one result where the driver was at fault. His conclusions made no sense, though. 

Ms. D’tharthe’s wreck wasn’t an accident. Someone with abilities similar to his own attempted to kill her. ‘Who? A third protector?’ Their genetic encoding wouldn’t allow a direct attack on a member of Royal family. An accomplice? A skin or Tess?’ 

Why would Skins be interested in his amnesia victim? Tess wouldn’t a line with Nickolas; she’d rather fry him. ‘Unless she became so desperate to find her son that she’d team up with the devil himself.’ 

Michael opened Ms. D'tharthe’s medical records. He scanned the pages but found nothing peculiar with her blood work. He’d hoped her cells revealed alien DNA. He concluded, she must be like Zan, Ava, and Rath; a true blood where her alien origin morphed to hide her true identity. ‘Who is she?’

He’d discovered years ago, the symbol four square represented their bloodline. ‘There were only four pods in each set.’ He noticed the sign at the club had been altered slightly with one square containing two. ‘Is Zarrianna D'tharthe connected to one of their set?’

Michael sighed in frustration. He’d wanted to solve this mystery without involving his ex-boyfriend and doppelganger. ‘If I hadn’t discovered anything new after my visit to Metropolis, I’ll speak with Zan or Rath.’

====

Ava was headed toward the subway when a familiar sensation coursed through her. She believed, Michael was close by until she remembered he was in Metropolis. She ducked into Cafe of Fabulous Java to investigate. 

She causally glanced at the blonde as she went to the counter. The woman bore an uncanny resemblance to Zarrianna. ‘She can’t be Zan’s baby sister.’

Ava debated while she waited for a vanilla latte. Zan hadn’t mention his sister was brought back. ‘Did he keep me in the dark, again? He promised. I’ll kick his ass this time.’ She decided, there was a logical explanation. ‘Everyone has a doppelganger. I just found her’s.’ 

She noticed the blonde was watching her. ‘Is she getting vibes from me?’ She saw a bright angry scar near her eyebrow and eye socket as she placed her hand on the empty seat. “Mind if I sit?”

“Feel free.”

Ava sat down across from her. “I’m Ava Arcturve. Ya new to Manhattan?”

“Yeah, I’m Zarrianna D’tharthe. That was what the detective assigned to my car accident told me.”

Ava wondered how Zarrianna’s fingerprints were in the system. She was curious about the detective, too. “You’ve amnesia?”

“It was scary. I woke in a hospital room with no idea where I was or how I’d gotten there. I cried for several days…Still do…I lost everything.”

Ava attempted to be sympathetic, “I can’t imagine how you feel.” She couldn’t help but notice Zarrianna was close to tears as she picked at her sandwich. 

“The doctors claim I could get my memories back but there is no guarantee.”

Ava reached for Zarrianna’s hand and attempted to give comfort. “All that matters is, you weren’t seriously hurt. Material possessions can be replaced and you can make new memories.”

Zarrianna placed her hand against her abdomen as she said, “I’m hoping Detective Guerin can dig up some of my history.”

Ava was surprised, Michael was assigned her case. ‘His trip to Metropolis.’ He wouldn’t stop until he uncovered the truth. He’d always believed in truth and justice. It was one of the things she admired about her friend. “Detective Guerin is a good guy. I’m sure he won’t rest until he’s solved the mystery of who you’re.”

“You know him?” 

Ava nodded as she speculated on whether to mention the others. “Yep. I’m friends with his ex-girlfriend who’s dating another friend of mine.” ‘Rath will dump Ria.’

“Small world,” Zarrianna quirked. 

Ava sipped her latte. ‘Oh you have no idea how right you are.’ “You should look at this as a new beginning.”

====

Zarrianna made Manhattan her new home. She couldn’t help being frustrated as she constantly wondered about the man she’d been involved with. “True but I want my baby to have a relationship with his father.”

Ava blushed,“How far along are you?” 

Zarrianna smile. Her new friend hadn’t noticed she was pregnant. It was hard to miss how large her abdomen had become. She felt her son kick as she answered,“Six months.”

===

Ava was curious about the doctor Zarrianna chose. She didn’t want her to ask too many questions, though. “Only three more months left.” Their species was pregnant for ten months which meant Zarrianna actually had four months. 

Zarrianna almost glowed as she smiled. “I have a sonogram on my next doctor’s visit with Liz Parker. I’m hoping my suspicion, he’s a boy will be confirmed.” 

Ava thought of another baby boy that she’d adored on Antar. She tried to push her sudden sadness away. ‘I’ll leave out that small tid bit when I tell Zan and Rath.’ “Liz Parker?”

“You know her too?”

Ava grinned as she answered, “Liz is best friends with Michael’s ex-girlfriend. She’s also has an on again off again fling with my ex.”

Zarrianna nibbled on her bottom lip before she declared, “That must be complicated.”

She’d no idea how complicated. Zan was bi-sexual and tended to stray away from the woman devoted to him. He pursued Michael for a time. “We’re all more family than friends.”

====

Zarrianna was momentarily sad. She’d no one. She hoped, she’d found a new friend. It would be nice to know someone else other than the Detective, Liz Parker, and people at the agencies she’d received help from. “We should keep in touch. If you wanted too.”

“I’d like that.”

She jotted her number down on her napkin and passed it to Ava. “Now you have my number.”

====

Ava slipped her phone out of her pocket and programmed in the number. She typed a text and pressed send. “And you have mine.”

She finished her latte and pushed back her chair. “Give me a call.”

“I will.”

Ava practically ran back to the apartments as weaved in and out of the afternoon crowd. She prayed Liz hadn’t spent the night. She didn’t care if Zan was doing the beast with two back with her. She was demanding an aliens only meeting. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when she found Zan was alone. “Get up! Call Rath. We’re having a meeting.”

“Ava! I was up till four,” Zan grumbled.

Ava shrugged, tapped her foot and snapped, “We’ve a situation!”

=====

Zan rolled onto his side but showed no sign he intended to complying with her demand. He doubted she would leave if he ignore her. 

He was exhausted and attempted to delay since he was opening later. “It can’t wait?” He used his best pleading look as he asked, “Let me get a couple hours of sleep.”

Ava crossed her arms over her chest as she answered, “No. Call Rath.”

Zan sighed. He wasn’t going to give a moments peace until he complied. He reached for his cell as he grumbled, “Rath ain’t gonna answer.”

Ava shrugged, “Ya can go get him.”

Zan growled as he continued to get voicemail. He didn’t want to jet across town. “Ya can go get him!”

“If I do, you won’t get up.”

Zan sat up as he grumbled, “leave, so I can get dressed.”

Ava stopped at the door, “Ya has five minutes.”

Zan reluctantly tossed the covers and climbed out of bed. He angrily grabbed a pair of jeans and dressed. He was about to give up when Rath finally answered. 

====

Rath was tempted to blast his cell when he heard the tone again. He’d a short temper but his fuse was incredibly shorter these days. He hadn’t been able to get a decent night of sleep in quite sometime. 

He wasn’t certain when his dreams were invaded by his soul mate. His memories should have diminish like two years ago, but he continued to be plagued by their life together. 

Rath turned onto his side, grabbed his phone and angrily answered, “Yo!” 

“Ava called an emergency meeting.”

Rath figured Ava was being a drama queen. He couldn’t remember their last catastrophe. “I ain’t comin over.”

He smirked as he imagined Ava trying to drag him.“I’d like to see dat.” He grimaced as he recalled the last time Ava was cross with him. “Dis better be life alterin’.”

Rath strutted into the penthouse apartment a half an hour later. He sat down in the overstuffed recliner and demanded, “What’s ya buggin out about?”

====

Ava paced back and forth as she tried to determine how to approach her query. She glanced between Zan and Rath with uncertainty in her blue eyes.“Umm”

“Ava!” Zan snapped.

Afraid of their reactions, she took a couple of steps back. She contemplated activating her shield as she asked, “Who has the Royal Seal?”

Rath clenched his hands into fists and growled, “Iz here cause of da stupid seal!”

Ava didn’t honestly care who was considered ruler.“Zan?”

Zan glared at Ava as he answered, “No one in either set has it.”

Ava didn’t know much about the linguistics. It was passed through their bloodline. She never had children, but imagined the worst possible pain experienced was death of your own flesh and blood. “It was passed to the next living male of Royal bloodline.”

“Ava!” Rath warned.

Their discussions over their pasts never touched upon one subject. She blinked to conceal her eyes sparkled with tears as she continued, “After Khivar killed…”

“Ava!” Zan yelled.

Ava decided the best way to solve her dilemma was to drop the bomb. She considered a joke to break the tension. ‘Don’t kill the messenger.’ “I just had coffee with Zarrianna.”

=====

Zan clenched his hands into tight fists. He hadn’t been completely truthful, he’d a nagging suspicion where their symbol of rule resided. He didn’t want to believe their race brought his sister back, though.

He could contact an emissary from one of four planets for conformation on his theory. A third ship contained a clone of his sister. A human host was used to conceal her identity from their enemies already on Terra. Her essence hadn’t completely bonded before her birth. 

Zan breathed in deeply. His father’s wish had been granted from beyond the grave. “Zarrianna was reborn. She’s the rightful heir.”

====

Rath attempted to remain calm. He breathed in deeply to suppress his anguish when agony of his son’s death ripped through him. ‘Damien.’ 

He couldn’t believed Ava and Zan were suggesting his soul mate was alive. He’d have known if she was on Earth. “Ya wrong! I’d sense her!”

Rath intended to prove Ava hadn’t met his Zarrianna. He’d do his own recon after he learned more.“She must be connected to our dupes.”

====

Ava wasn’t surprised by his accusation. She’d wondered the same thing. “I don’t think so.” Zarrianna couldn’t be from the Roswell set. Her blood must appear to be human. “She’s like us. A true blood.”

She knew Rath wanted evidence. She was given enough info during her chat to prove she was right.“Zarrianna was hospitalized after a car accident. She has amnesia.”

“Some human used her name,” Rath argued.

Ava placed her hands on her hips as she declared, “Detective Guerin ran her fingerprints.” 

“Our prints are in the system.”

Ava rolled her eyes. She found it awful convenient Michael landed her case. Turning her attention toward Zan, she was concerned by how quiet he became while she disputed with Rath. “Michael been to the club lately?”

===

Zan nodded, he served Michael late one night. He drank two bottles of ale but didn’t say much. He never divulged information on his cases, though. 

He been more interested in getting Michael in his bed. He was accused of taking advantage the next morning when he tried to initiate another round. 

“I ended things between us,”Michael growled.

Zan shrugged. He hadn’t said no when he made his move. He could have bent Michael over the bar and taken his sweet ass. “Ya wanted last night.”

“You made certain I couldn’t refuse you!” Michael snapped as he walked across the room. He paused at the door and accused, “You’re just like Max but with a milder version of King complex.”

Zan growled. He was nothing like Max Evans. He lost his temper as he snapped, “I’m not King and  
never claimed to be!”

“I wanted to talk, ” Michael snapped before he stormed out. 

Zan wondered if Michael came to talk about his case. “About a month ago, but we didn’t do much talkin’.” 

Ava wrinkled her nose as she grumbled, “Of course not.”

Zan headed out the door to meet a woman claiming to be his sister. He waited for over an hour at the location he’d been given but no one showed. “I was preoccupied over an email I received.” 

He chosen to keep silent about the email. He didn’t want to inflict pain on Rath. “No one showed so I figured it was best I keep quiet.”

====

Rath couldn’t understood Michael. He was the complete opposite of him. 

Michael barely used his powers because of control issues. He wasn’t confident due to a lack of self esteem derived directly from his background- his foster father, Max Evans, and Coppers Summit. 

Rath was flabbergasted when he walked in on Zan and Michael. He never imagined in a million years, his dupe would be sexual with a man after being brutally raped. It was his belief, their relationship developed out of some seeded form of gratitude. 

He didn’t bothered to correct Michael when he’d assumed Zan took care of him. He naively believed their powers were limited to what each possessed in his set. 

Rath tried to bring up Coppers Summit on a couple of times but Michael refused to comment. He warned him. All things buried eventually surface. 

He’d spoken from experience. His memories of being raped by Khivar were locked deep in his own mind. Everything, surfaced after he witnessed torture Michael endured at the hands of their enemy. 

He woke panting for breath for weeks afterward. He’d vomit the contents of his stomach as he relived his own rape. He’d felt agony from penetration and self loathing as his body responded against his will. 

Rath shook his head. He’d given Zan a lecture on more than one occasion about taking advantage of Michael. He know why Michael made an appearance if Zan hadn’t been concerned with the beast with two backs. 

He was pulled from his musings as Zan mentioned an email. He didn’t have the right to make decisions for him. “I’m going to take a walk.”

Rath numbly weaved through pedestrians with a heavy heart. He didn’t know how to handle the possibility Zarrianna might be alive. He should have known. 

He couldn’t help but ponder a deeper meaning for his dream. He was subconsciously aware of her presence. His stomach tightened into knots; his first bout of memories occurred when her essence was awakened and these others started after she arrived in Manhattan.

He’d moved on with his life because she was dead. He couldn’t break up with Ria simply because his true love returned from the grave. He hated to admit love wasn’t part of their equation. His heart always belonged to his mate bound even in death. 

Rath scanned the crowd when tingling sensation passed through him. He expected to find his dupe. His heart skipped several beats when he found the source. ‘Zarri.’

He didn’t want to believe his own eyes and moved closer to get a better look. Zarrianna was as beautiful as he remembered. He noticed how her skin glowed as sun rays were absorbed by her skin. 

Rath couldn’t decided if he should feel furious or betrayed as he determined Zarrianna was pregnant. He assumed, Ava left out the detail to spare him. He was tired of others making choices for him. 

He kept his distance and followed her. He needed to know where she lived. He could discretely keep an eye on her. He furrowed his eyebrows when she went into an apartment complex several blocks from their club. ‘Zan owns that building.’

Rath lingered in the shadows, he wondered if Zan was aware his newest tenant was his baby sister. He wasn’t certain who handled the required paperwork, though. 

He traveled to Roswell to speak with Larek. He was King of Cano a planet that bordered Antar.

Rath crossed his arms over his chest as he finally understood how both sets were cloned. His beloved predicted a device acquired from Krypton would clone their bodies with intact memories. Their essences were injected at a precise stage of redevelopment. 

He clenched his fists as he discovered a third protectorate passed genetic coding so the second clones were not technically the royal four. He couldn’t shake his suspicion their essences could be released through trauma. 

The fact that most records on the princess’s resurrection were destroyed was a bit too convenient for his comfort. Their chambers must have been linked to her life force. Another ship laid in wait for years while they attempted to find the perfect human host. 

He breathed in deeply as Larek declared, “Rathme on some level you must know Zarrianna was linked to you.”

“Yes. We were linked by souls but our deaths severed our bond.”

“Did it?”

Rath glared at Larek. He wasn’t linked to Zarrianna. She was pregnant with another man’s child. “Zarri is with child.”

He wasn’t surprised when Larek voice his opinion about the seal. She’d became obsessed with learning about the origin after a vision of the future. She wouldn’t have wanted to possess it. No matter what the consequences. 

“There are those that believe Zarrianna is the key to peace.”

“Peace. Ha. The decisions of our race brought our enemies here. We’ve condemned the human race to meet the greatest evil its ever seen.”

“The reason Zan refused to return to Antar.”

He noticed the change in Larek as he released the human vessel. His eyebrow cocked as Brody blinked in surprise. Shaking his hand, he said, “I appreciate your assistance.”

“Your welcome. I hoped Larek was able to give you some answers.”

Rath nodded, turned on his heel and climbed the stairs two at a time to reach street level. He glanced back at the UFO museum before he ventured into the nearest alleyway. 

He slumped down into the over stuffed chair. His body language showed his mixed emotions as he declared, “I spoke with Larek. It’s her.”

He attempted to focus on speaking as his heart clenched painfully in his chest. “Ava failed to mention Zarri’s pregnant.”

“How does that change anything?” Ava asked.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Ava purposely left off the huge piece of information. She’d been afraid of their reactions as she desired to reveal the truth. Her tone made it perfectly clear she believed keeping Zarrianna in the dark was wrong. “We don’t know how revealing everything will effect her pregnancy.”

Rath would be damned before he caused Zarrianna the heartbreak of losing another child. He would keep a close eye on her. 

===== 

Zan was aware of a consequence for completion of transference. He wished Rath hadn’t confirmed his suspicion of an heir to the thrown. 

He wanted to keep his distance until after his future niece of nephew was born. He didn’t know how revealing everything would affect her pregnancy. “I won’t endanger my niece or nephew by pushing her past life onto her.”

Zan wasn’t attempting to repeat history. He wouldn’t interfere when Zarrianna rekindled her relationship with Rath. He was curious about the man his sister had chosen, though.“Her baby’s father possesses the seal.”

=====

Rath nodded, he’d considered the possibility. He tried to remain levelheaded as he wondered about the man. 

He was curious to know how his dupe ended up with her case. He was doubtful Michael could uncover anything useful. 

“What’s ya tellin Ria?” 

Rath frowned. He didn’t know what to do about Ria. It was only a matter of time before their relationship went up in smoke. “Ava thought Nicholas was in town but turned out to be a false alarm.”

===

Zarrianna numbly stared out her window of her small but homely two bedroom apartment overlooking the city. She still couldn’t remember anything from before her accident.

She lost more than her memories that fateful night. Everything, she owned was destroyed beyond recognition. Material possessions were replaceable; but her belongs might have sparked those damaged synapses in her prefrontal cortex.

Zarrianna stay at ‘The Palace Motel’ after she was released from the hospital. She tried to remain positive while she received aide from red cross and several local charities. It was hard, though. 

She’d have drowned in depression if it hadn’t been for Detective Michael Guerin. He went above and beyond his line of duty. He checked on her daily, gotten copies of her personal information and took several trips to her former hometown. He became much more than an officer working on her case. 

Zarrianna considered Michael a dear friend. She joked, he secretly was interest in her. She was shocked when she discovered he was gay. 

Her eyes became teary as she became emotional.There hadn’t been one missing person report filed. No one was looking for her. She learned that her parents died in a car accident when she was sixteen years old. 

She idly brushed her abdomen when her baby kicked. Her former lover must have been a fling or bad break-up? ‘Did I love him? Did he attended Metro High with me?’ 

Zarrianna opened a file of documents from Detective Guerin. She glanced at her birth certificate for the hundredth time. Zarrianna D’tharthe born to Malarthe and Bor’n D’tharhthe on November 29th 1987 at 3 am with a weight of 5 pounds 5 ounces and a length of 19 inches at Metropolis General in Metropolis Kansas. 

She didn’t feel even a minuscule bit of recognition. She tried to recall possibly the worst day of her life as she examined her parent’s death certificates. Her mind continued to remain blank. She flipped to the next paper. Metropolis High transcripts revealed her grades were honor roll standers with relatively all A’s with the exception of Math where she’d a B. 

An acceptance letter proved she’d applied for cardiac surgery and emergency medicine at New York University. She’d debated on withdrawing until her son was older but her new friend, Ava Arcturve convinced her to speak with the admissions department about her options. She’d be thrilled to babysit while she attended classes. 

Zarrianna frowned, there was nothing about her friends. She assumed, she parted ways with her high school friends after she’d decided to move to Manhattan. She considered the possibility, her friends hadn’t been supportive when they discovered she’d gotten pregnant. 

She’d only two friends in the city that never sleeps. The detective she’d working on unraveling her past and Ava. She wasn’t interested in friends that pitied her.

Zarrianna studied her reflection in the mirror and slowly traced the scar on her face. She tightened her resolve to stop fretting over her past. ‘It’s been three months...Enough with the pity party, Zarri…’ 

She was meeting Ava at Royals, a club co-owned by Ce’nre and Rathme. She felt a sense of familiarity when she heard their names. It was similar to sensations she associated with Detective Guerin and Ava.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark tried to remain calm as he was informed new courses- sexuality, gender, and reproduction were part of his lessons. He would start with his own race before he learned about species of other planets. 

He didn’t feel covering human reproduction was necessary. He doubted, there was much difference between races. He shifted uncomfortably and his cheeks flushed as he remembered what happened.

Clark admired his best friend’s breasts before he turned toward the screen to focus on the film. He fidgeted uncomfortably as he became aware of pressure against his genitals. 

His eyes started to itch at the precise moment sperm raced toward an egg. He blinked rapidly before he went ridged and two beams projected from his eyes. 

Clark was beyond embarrassed. He never told a single sole one minor detail; his eyes weren’t the only organ that released. 

He hoped, Jor-El wouldn’t demand an explanation as he declared, “My heat vision developed during my human health class.”

Clark sighed when the AI insisted these topics would have been a part of his Kryptonian curriculum.  
He started to feel a sense of deja vu as two very lifelike hollow graphic forms materialize before his eyes. 

He half heart-idly listened as he attempted to ignore his reaction.

Kryptonian males are always fertile after sexual prime. A true sexual awakening began after he met his chosen life-mate. His response determined which sex we would ultimately chose as a mate.

Our bodies prepared through stimulation of mind and body during rem sleep. An instinctive drive sometimes referred to as a biological clock. Males that engaged in premarital sex sometimes experienced premature heats where their bodies demanded release. 

Clark tried to rationalize his erection by making excuses. He was a hormonal teenager and his lower anatomy overpowered his rational brain. He brushed sweat from his brow as he mumbled, “I’ve had sex.”

He prayed the naked forms would disappear before the AI detected his reaction. He breathed in deeply when he was asked, “Kal-El, are you’re bothered by your attraction to the male?”

Clark tried to deny his attraction to men. He was a man which meant he should be with a woman. He argued, “Is porn a normal part of Kryptonian high school?” 

He didn’t know whether to be relieved or terrified when his erection remained after the slides disappeared. He grumbled about requiring a cold shower as he hurried to the bathroom.

Clark stopped when he noticed a pool covered with a thin layer of ice at the center of the room. He was afraid to ask why Jor-El made the alteration. 

“A cold shower won’t be sufficient in your current condition.”

Clark didn’t normally sweat but his clothes were drenched. He blamed his anger for the beams that melted the ice. He hoped his erection would disappear as he submerged in the ice cold water. 

He wondered if the steam could conceal his actions. He couldn’t remembering being this frustrated since his dreams about Chloe. His heart pounded in his chest as he was asked, “Have you been sexual with a man?” 

Clark bit his lip as his hardened length twitched. He was amazed his voice remained steady as he answered, “No.”

“Kal-El, I understand you are uncomfortable. It is vital we cover Kryptonian reproduction.”

Clark wanted to inform the AI he had no intentions of choosing a mate. He couldn’t be involved with someone when he couldn’t be completely honest. It was too dangerous. 

He wondered why his race outlawed natural childbirth. A codex sounded like the cartoon version of a stork. He suspected, a deep seeded secret behind their birthing process. 

Clark frowned as he discovered his parents had broken the law. He was the first son born to Krypton in centuries. “Why?”

“Lara and I believed, there was no greater joy than creating a baby together.”

He felt sad. He been born when his planet was nearing destruction. 

Clark became suspicious when his lesson on Kryptonian reproduction would resume at a later date. He groaned as he was chastised for denying his body’s demand for release. He clenched his fists when he was offered viewing materials to help aid him. 

Several hours later, he walked into the main structure. 

He slumped down into a chair and practically devoured his meal of sausage, pepper, onions, and baked potato. His fork clanged on his plate as he was informed of his lessons for tomorrow.

He’d be given different tasks to complete to strengthen his abilities. He was required to master flying before he would be allowed to venture from the fortress for his final lessons. 

Clark retired to his room. He was exhausted from his attempts to find release after he was given privacy. He boarded on the edge about to climax but his orgasm refused to happen. He was close to tears from pain when his semen exploded from his throbbing manhood. 

He slipped underneath furs unaware the seal dampened his premature heat cycle. He tossed and turned while his vitals were monitored. 

==== 

Oliver was certain those soldiers were looking for more than a bomb. His suspicions increased when Lois’s father arrived a couple of days after the quarantine was lifted on Smallville. 

He’d been concerned someone might have seen Lois before the explosion. He’d been right. One of the neighbors insisted Lois Lane had been at the Sullivan house. 

Oliver corroborated the lied Lois used with the General. “Lois and I learned about the explosion when I turned on the news.” 

General Lane nodded as he stated, “We’ve been monitoring the meteor problem in Smallville.”

Oliver wasn’t surprised Military used the small town’s infected as their background story. He suspected any individual the army could get their hands on would be somehow weaponized. He pretended to be ignorant as he asked, “What would that be?”

The General was interested in records Ms. Sullivan maintained on meteor infected individuals. He believed her death wasn’t enough to put those mutants at ease. 

Oliver couldn’t mention those individuals were prisoners at Belle Reeves. 

====

Lois believed, her father was looking for the wall of weird. She couldn’t remember when Chloe had taken it down. She hadn’t come across any newspaper clippings when she went through her things. 

She removed all Chloe’s personal belonging before she’d given the keys to the agent. “The Sullivan house was empty.”

“Lois, there are higher ranking officer that would stop at nothing to obtain those files.”

Lois tried to remain calm knowing exactly what he meant. She read between the lines to his words as a warning. “You mean like what you did to me?”

“All, I’ve ever done is protect you.” 

Lois huffed before she snapped, “Fort Roz!” 

She was furious when her father appeared to be clueless. She opened her mouth to continue but remembered what Haedon had told her. ‘Be careful or you’ll end up like Moira Sullivan.’

The General remained quiet for a few moments. “Lois, you were fifteen when I broke protical and took you onto that base with me.”

Lois blinked in surprise when her father insisted she was confused. She became angrier and snapped,“You’ve a convenient lapse in your memory.”

He shook his head as he continued, “All I can tell you is there was an incident at Coppers Summit. An eighteen year old kid was taken to Roz.” 

Lois crossed her arms over her chest as she asked, “What’s his name?” 

The General shook his head as he declared, “I’ve already said more than I should have.”

Lois wondered if teen experienced the same treatment. She was relieved when her father mentioned he’d a meeting at sixteen hundred. 

She stared at the door as she wondered how she could explain. She shouldn’t have mentioned Fort Roz. It was her burden to bare. 

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she considered why The General really come to see her. Her alibi had been his way of discovering if she’d kept her mouth shut. 

Lois looked away from Oliver as her imagination got the better of her. She was haunted by those images from the white room. 

“Lois?”

She glanced at his hidden compartment knowing the Military wanted what she’d found. She slowly looked up and her stomach tightened into knots at the concern clearly written in his eyes. “I’m still upset with The General. He wouldn’t give me permission to visit my aunt.”

Lois tried to reason her lie was a partial truth. She was relieved when Oliver didn’t press for more information. “Don’t you have a meeting?”

Oliver nodded as he suggested, “Why don’t you come with me to meet the rest of my team?”

She shook her head as she answered, “I’ve got a story I need to work on.”

Lois was aware Oliver wasn’t thrilled she was looking into Lex Luthor. She intended to prove he was pretending to be a business man for the benefit of his wife. She couldn’t understand why Lana Lang married him. 

====

Clark tossed furs from his body and breathed in deeply. He quickly became aware his morning erection wasn’t simply because his bladder was full. He was so hard that his manhood throbbed painfully. 

He noticed semen leaked from his tip and glanced at his covers. He was relieved, he hadn’t ejaculated in his sleep. 

Clark wondered if he’d an erotic dream. He couldn’t recall having a one, though. He frowned knowing from past experience he either climaxed during or after. ‘I’m too old for wet dreams.’ 

He blamed the AI as he headed to take a cold shower. He hadn’t been thinking about sex until his new lessons.

Clark prayed cold showers wouldn’t become a part of his normal routine. His annoyance increased when his erection continued to stand at attendance. ‘Today is going to be a long day.’

He hoped the AI wasn’t monitoring his vitals as he wrapped his hand around his aching manhood. He tightened his grip as he pumped and squeezed. 

Clark believed his balls would turn blue if he didn’t achieve an orgasm soon. He silently cheered as he felt his climax build. He couldn’t suppress a grunt when he finally exploded. 

He quickly washed knowing he was running late. He hoped his breakfast was cereal as he grabbed a towel. He didn’t want vision to be his first ability he worked on this morning. He was afraid of visuals he would be subjected to trigger his heat vision. 

Clark super sped into a pair of boxers, baggy blue jeans, red t-shirt, socks and work boots. He wondered how Jor-El planned on refining his abilities as he hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of chocolate donuts. 

“Kal-El, explain how you mastered your super hearing?”

Clark almost choked on his food. He didn’t want to think about Chloe. He’d come here to keep his mind off her. He’d been overwhelmed by every sound bombarding him. “I focused on one sound.”

He breathed in deeply when his heart clenched painfully in his chest. “What do you want me to do?”

Clark closed his eyes and extending his hearing. He swore for an instant, he detected her heartbeat. ‘That’s impossible!’ He fine tuned and pin pointed a location of Metropolis.

==== 

Michael found a piece of property under the name Zarrianna Pave. It was a block from one of worst parts of Metropolis. “She used Pave.” 

The date on the lease was summer of her sophomore year. He doubted anything remained inside the now condemned building. A fire consumed three quarters of the building after a spark from faulty wiring ignited a blaze. He raised an eyebrow as he wondered, ‘Convenient or coincidence?’ 

He figured going the correct route to access the property would draw to many questions. He could use one of his cold cases but would owe Zan a favor for backing his story. ‘The other night was bad enough.’

Michael doubted police patrolled that area on a regular basis. He’d go later in the evening. 

====

Clark didn’t see a point to these exercises. He’d already done these activities when his ability had manifested. “Could we just skip to flying?” 

He stood at center and looked through ice crystals at clear blue sky. He tried to fly before but always ended up crashing. “I used to float when I slept but crashed soon as I woke.”

Clark moved to the center and looked through the opening at the clear blue sky. He leap into the sky and started to fall after he’d gone a few feet. He groaned in frustration as he propelled downward. 

He stood and brushed shards of ice from his clothes. He wondered what he needed to do differently as he moved into position. 

Clark combined super strength and super dexterity and mimicked flying through use of his super leaps. He couldn’t maintain his velocity and descended again. 

He lost count of how many times he impacted with the ground. He rolled his eyes when he was reminded he wasn’t human. He’d accepted, he was Kryptonian. 

Clark breathed a sigh of relief when he was told his lessons would resume tomorrow. His clothes were soaked from where the shards of ice had melted during his multiple attempts. 

He was unconsciously hindering his efforts through a mental block. He’d the rest of the night to figure out how to break his earthbound shackles. 

“The power was within him. All, he needed to do was embrace his destiny.” 

=====

Michael reviewed is notes. He’d spoken with the Principal Twitch at Metro High. Twitch was more familiar with students that frequented his office. 

Her teachers hadn’t provide any useful information. Miss. D’tharthe was a pleasure to have in class. She did well on tests, quizzes, and her assignments were always turned in on time. 

She hadn’t been a social butterfly, participated in sports or clubs. She’d focused on her grades to continue her education in College. It was obvious, her plans for the future hadn’t included a baby.

Michael couldn’t find any fault with her lack of friends. He hadn’t socialized when he’d attended high school. He skipped on a regular basis, though. 

He wondered if one of these boys was the father of her baby as he flipped through the pages of her yearbook. He raised an eyebrow when he found her name but no picture. ‘She must have been absent that day.’ 

Michael sighed in frustration, every answer brought more questions. He decided to go for a walk, grab a cup of coffee and something for dinner. 

====

Tess Harding rented a small but not tiny apartment in Metropolis. She moved shortly after she attended Chloe Sullivan’s funeral. She considered Manhattan but decided contacting Zan wasn’t in her best interest. 

She hadn’t been looking for trouble. She hoped Rath would help find her son. She didn’t care that he’d murdered Zan. ‘Desperate times called for desperate measures.’

Tess impersonated Ava, but her accent hadn’t been up to snuff. She couldn’t fake their city dialect. 

She tried to remain calm but she must have shown her fear. 

Rath angrily growled,“Max never enlightened ya?”

Tess hated Max. “You’ll have to be more specific Max did a lot of things!”

Rath raised an eyebrow as he quirked, “I never killed Zan. We double crossed Lonnie.”

Tess was shocked into silence. She couldn’t help but wonder why Max hadn’t shared this information with anyone, though. 

“Zan didn’t want Max to tell ya.” 

Tess didn’t know why Zan had issues with her. She’d never laid eyes on him. “Why?”

“Ya was under the influence of Nasedo.”

Tess glanced at the floor. She stopped believing Nasedo around the same time she’d fallen for Alex Whitman. She’d tears in her blue eyes as she looked up. “A boy very special to me, showed me destiny was all a lie.”

She’d tried to make Alex forget what he’d meant to her. She’d pushed too hard and turned his mind into mush. “I killed him.”

“Ya repaid his kindness by making his brain Swiss cheese.”

Zan cocked his eyebrow as he asked, “Max couldn’t save him?”

A chill run down her spine as Tess looked over at Zan. She couldn’t stop her tears as she answered, “Max couldn’t repair the damage.” 

She wiped tears from her cheeks as she tried to focus on why she came here. “Max took my son. I was hoping for your help.”

“Tess, I can’t.”

Tess wondered if Zan was as ruthless as Max. She clenched her hands into fists as she snapped, “Coming here was a mistake!”

She was about to walk out the door when Zan grabbed her arm. “Let go of me!”

Tess feared she’d inadvertently shown Zan what happened. Her skin started to crawl as she thought about how Max forced her. “I can’t so this…”

“Tess!” Zan yelled.

Tess bumped into someone in her haste to leave. She didn’t bother to look at the man that nearly bulldozer her. “Sorry.”

She breathed in deeply when she was safely outside. She didn’t understand why she felt a sudden feeling of familiarity. 

Tess was wandering from town to town when she received a message from Nasedo. Max, Isabel, and Michael were on the run from the FBI. Liz Parker, Maria Deluca, and Kyle Valenti were taken in for questioning. 

She’d no qualms using Nasedo for information; trusting the slimy alien was a completely different matter, though. 

Tess was curious about a contact that he’d been given her. She decided to save her one phone call for a rainy day. 

She ducked into an alleyway to take a short cut to her apartment. She was almost to the end when she was cornered by a Skin. ‘Just my luck!’

Tess glanced around for a weapon. ‘All I need to do is hit the area around it’s lower back.’ She sighed in frustration when she found nothing useful. 

She became curious and laughed when the female said, “I come in peace with a message.” She was a member of the faction against Khivar that believed the wrong Royal was crowned King. ‘A Michael worshiper.’

Tess was still angry Michael added a stipulation to her sentence. She was confined to his apartment during her pregnancy. “The Commander you want is Rath.”

The female shook her head as she continued, “General Pave would never willingly posses our seal of Royalty.”

Tess furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She was working on regaining her past life memories but parts were still hazy. 

“Max convinced Isabel and Michael to take refuge at Coppers Summit.” 

Tess wasn’t about to run to rescue Max, Isabel, or Michael. She couldn’t understand why Max had chosen that small town. He’d walked his sister and Michael right into a trap. “Why on Earth would I want to help them?”

“Khivar has taken another human vessel. If you hurry, you might get there before the soldiers from Fort Roz.”

Tess swallowed her pride and rushed to Coppers Summit. She reasoned that she couldn’t allow Khivar to discover she’d a son. 

She walked into the old factory unaware a private elite unit was closing in on Coppers Summit. Her skin started to crawl when she found Michael. She thought Khivar killed him.

Tess received a flash of Khivar as he brutally raped Michael when she checked his pulse. She assumed Khivar killed Max and was holding Isabel at another location. 

She needed to get Michael to Zan. She was hunting for something to move Michael when Khivar came back. 

“I’ll give you the same choice I gave Max.” 

Tess suspected Max tried to keep his head attached. “Where is our fearless leader?”

“Max Evan’s is a coward. He kissed my feet as he promised elegance to me.” 

Tess wasn’t about to make a deal with the devil. She hoped Alex would understand why she used her ability against a human as she quirked, “You don’t belong in that body.”

Her blood ran cold as Khivar declared, “My husk is aware of every action I’ve taken.”

Tess concentrated on all her anger as she stared at Khivar. She envisioned a nuclear explosion as she expelled him. ‘I killed him.’

She resumed her search for an object that she could use to haul Michael. She wasn’t strong enough to carry him. 

Tess rushed over to Michael when she heard several vehicles. She formed clothes on his body before she manipulated her own clothing and slipped into the shadows. 

She tried to remain calm when she noticed the silver insignia on their black uniforms. She’d seen that symbol on a building she’d blown up. ‘Fort Roz!’ 

Two soldiers moved closer to Michael. The dark haired male squatted down and checked Michael’s pulse. “He’s alive.”

The dark haired male heaved Michael from the cement floor. He grimaced in disgust as he reveal Michael laid unconscious in his own blood and other bodily fluids. 

The other man furrowed his eyebrows as he asked, “Are you thinking what I am?”

Dark haired male nodded, “Poor kid fits Fredrick Renard’s preferences.” He noticed the bruising around his neck. “I doubt, he’ll even be able to talk.” 

The two soldiers hauled Michael to a hummer. He started to regain consciousness as he was heaved into the backseat. “Michael, we’re taking you back to base.”

He locked Michael securely in the backseat before he turned his attention to the other soldiers. “We need to search the area but I doubt Renard is here.”

Another taller soldier with dark hair commented, “Our initial search revealed no other survivors. This town has been deserted.”

Another man higher in rank snapped, “I’d like to know where all the other inhabitants of this town have gone. There are supposed to be three thousand people living here in Copper’s summit.”

The dark haired soldier stated, “Sir, two years ago, the whole town gathered for Congress woman Vanessa Whitaker funeral. Radicals claimed responsibility for an explosion that killed nearly half the population. Those that survived believed their small town was cursed.”

The higher ranked soldier nodded as he commented, “It’s probably why Renard chose this location to hold our survivor. Initiate protical 976.”

Tess’s hands trembled. She intend to remain to find out what their plans were for Coppers Summit. She dialed the number Nasedo had given her. “I need your help.”

The general growled in annoyance as he hung up. The burly man’s tone signaled he wasn’t pleased with his orders. “General Lane expects that kid to be untouched and waiting for him. Commander Haedon take Guerin back to base.”

The sun was setting when she was finally able to leave her hiding spot. She sighed in frustration, when she found the entrance was barracked with wire fencing. She breathed in deeply, knowing her only way out was to climb the fence. ‘At least there isn’t rolled barbed wire at the top.’ 

Tess brushed the sweat from her forehead, pulled her baseball cap down and turned to read the warning signs. Town uninhabited due to radiation contamination from explosion. Stay out. 

She grabbed a rock and manipulated it’s molecules into a backpack. She waved her hand over the uniform and reformed her own clothing. She appeared to be a hiker from the mountains. 

Tess sensed another alien when she arrived at Smallville Kansas. She was tired of moving from town to town. She decided it was time to lay down some roots while she continued to search for her son. 

She became good friends with Lois Lane. She was concerned when her boyfriend Oliver Queen claimed she was missing. She figured Lois was chasing down her big story to land her a job with the Daily Planet.

Tess didn’t believe Lois had a sudden emergency with her sister. She nearly had a heart attack when she learned General Lane was Lois’s father. ‘He’s associated with alien hunters.’

She tried to remain calm when she got a flash of Lois in a white room. She covered by insisting she could trust her. 

Tess jumped as a tingling sensation passed down her spine. She hadn’t felt that sensation since Zarrianna left Smallville after faking her death. 

She breathed in deeply as she closed the door to her apartment. She glanced at her closet where her go bag was packed and ready. ‘Why is Michael Guerin in Metropolis?’

Tess paced back and forth. She didn’t want to run. ‘Maybe, Michael didn’t sense me.’ 

===== 

Michael was surprised when he caught a glimpse of Tess Harding. It had been four years since she’d left Roswell. He never expected to lay eyes upon her again. He’d felt vibes during his visits but thought those sensations were flukes. 

He was stressed by his inability to seek information through correct channels. He couldn’t disclose his real interest went beyond his client. He didn’t have solid proof but couldn’t shake his gut intuition. 

Michael should be considered a pro when required to lie. He perfected his deceit from a very young age. He was uncomfortable despite his necessity to to proceed with caution. He temporarily subdued his conscious through mental reminders of dangers involved with truth.

He walked into a cafe across the street from ‘The Daily Planet.’ He placed his order and pondered what he should do about Tess. 

Michael doubted Tess would desire to speak with him. He hadn’t been very supportive in the past with her. He regretted how she’d been treated after Alex Whitman was killed. ‘Murdered. Tess was responsible.’ He was plagued by guilt, though. 

He wondered if part of his issue was Tess and he were the only members of their pod squad still alive. He was certain she wouldn’t shed one tear when she learned Max and Isabel were murdered by Khivar. 

His hand trembled slightly as he briefly thought about Khivar. He breathed in deeply to regain his composure. He no desire to dwell on what happened to him. 

Michael needed to keep busy. He started back to his motel room to look over his notes before he went to the old abandoned apartment building.

====

Clark hovered at the very top of the fortress. He didn’t know what he’d done differently during this attempt. He was finally flying and felt exhilaration as he soared through the air. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. 

He glanced through the beams and contemplated continuing further to zoom through the clouds and around the planet. He imagined the experience would be even more amazing. He frown, knowing he couldn’t venture further and reluctantly landed.

Clark was pleasantly surprised when Jor-El mentioned a field trip. He hadn’t had the best experiences during his class trips. He’d lost his abilities when his geology class went to look for specific list of rocks. 

He volunteered to go find his fellow classmate. He found Eric standing on the ledge of Smallville Dam listening to music and tossing rocks over the edge. He appeared to be oblivious to the approaching storm. 

Clark heard cracks and rumbles as he glanced at the sky. He needed to move quickly to ensure Eric wasn’t struck by lightning. He was a few steps away when a bolt struck the ground below the metal rail. 

He grabbed Eric’s hand before he plummet to his death. He prayed what he’d heard was correct; lightning never strikes the same place twice. He learned the hard way, it was a myth. 

Clark was stuck square in the chest by the second bolt. Electricity radiated down his arm to Eric as a cloud of green smoke surrounded them. He was surprised when he patted some embers on Eric’s coat and burnt his hand. 

It wasn’t until the next morning that he discovered his abilities weren’t working. He learned his super strength was gone when he attempted to haul his father’s truck out of the mud. He lost his balance and fell face first into the mud. 

Clark became more confused as he realized his nose was bleeding. He determined his super speed was gone and asked his mom for a ride to school. 

His day continued to get progressively worse. He was dripping in sweat after his gym class. A workout wouldn’t have normally fazed him. He struggled through chores after school. He usually finished five minutes after he started. 

He walked into the house two hours later with profound respect for his father. He managed every day without powers. 

Clark had mixed emotions after he learned Eric had his abilities. He thought, he wasted his time keeping his abilities a secret when everyone was celebrating Eric’s abilities. He become even more upset when Eric boasted about his abilities. 

He experienced pain and broken ribs after he attempted to intervene when Eric used his powers to terrorize students. He felt responsible since Eric couldn’t handle the responsibility that came with his powers. 

Clark expressed sympathy when he learned Eric’s parents were afraid of him. He worried his father might have been afraid of him. He put a few holes in the walls but he was a good kid. His father was never afraid of him. 

He decided there was only one solution. He needed to take his powers back from Eric. A combination of high voltage and meteor rock returned his powers to him. He’d learned several valuable lessons when he was given a taste of what life was like without his powers. 

Clark attended another field trip at LuthorCorp Smallville Fertilizer Plant. He figured the tour was the perfect opportunity to get answers. He raised his hand when the plant manager asked if anyone had questions. “I heard there is a third level to the plant. Is that true?”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s where we do the alien autopsies,” Gabe Sullivan joked. 

Clark tried to shake a mental image of being dissected while being strapped to a metal table as the rest of his classmates laughed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Chloe chastised, “Don’t encourage him.”

He saw a door marked authorized personal only slowly swing shut and blurred into the room. He searched for evidence but found nothing to confirm another floor. 

Clark didn’t have to worry about other students in his class. Pete and Chloe would notice he was missing. He super sped down a corridor after he learned Earl Jenkins had taken the plant manager and students hostage. 

He stopped at a group of monitors that showed the control room, an area outside the plant , and an office. He hoped there was something in the office that would convince Earl. 

Clark tried to defuse the situation by showing Earl blueprints. He wasn’t going to be satisfied until he found level three. 

He managed to stay behind after the other students were evacuated. He stopped the methane gas leak with his super strength and found the elevator to level three with his x-ray vision. He proved Earl had been right all along. 

Clark couldn’t remember ever going on a trip that hadn’t ended badly. He prayed something awful wouldn’t happen. 

He frowned, he could do anything he choose- walk around, pick-up dinner, go anywhere in Metropolis. He wasn’t required to separate from the inhabitants while he observed. 

Clark became confused. He was only allowed to use his super hearing and visions. He wasn’t permitted to use super speed under any circumstance. He was to resist his urge to assist. He’d receive an automatic F, if he failed to follow these rules. 

He hadn’t been allowed to leave the fortress since he arrived. He wondered if his assignment was more of a test as he landed in an alleyway. 

Clark walked out onto the sidewalk and bumped smack into a man. He started to panic, afraid he’d inadvertently injured him. 

“Sorry,” Michael grumbled.

Clark stared into deep brown eyes as he numbly nodded. He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat as the man raised an eyebrow. He swore his eyes linger on his lower anatomy and his blood rushed downward. 

===

Michael was deep in thought when he slammed into a brick wall. He briefly felt a strange tingly sensation at his chest as he became aware of the muscular form against him. He became momentarily lost in green-blue eyes as he stepped backward and apologized for his clumsiness. 

He cocked his eyebrow as he rendered the man of pure muscle speechless. He was compelled to admire the form of the man that captivated his attention. He’d always enjoyed good eye candy. He highly doubted there was another quite like him. 

Michael allowed his eyes to linger on his manhood. He couldn’t help but notice how the material bulged. He tried to push his dirty thoughts to the back of his mind as he started to respond to his dark haired hunky mystery man. 

He nodded before he continued toward his destination. He dillydallied long enough and hoped distance reversed his current state of hardness. He was puzzled by how quickly he rose to attention. 

Michael narrowed his eyes in anger when his cell buzzed with an all too familiar tone. He was tempted to ignore Zan but reluctantly answered. 

He breathed in deeply as Zan inquired about his case. “You never worried about that before.”

Michael lost his temper when misinterpreted his answer. He didn’t require anyone cover for him.“K, Max junior.”

===

Zan growled. He’d attempted to discreetly find out about Zarrianna’s case. He wasn’t insinuating that Michael would get into trouble. He tried to state it would be nice to be kept in the loop just in case. 

He breathed in deeply, concentrated on Michael and teleported to his location. “I don’t appreciate being compared to Max!”

Zan knew he was acting rash. He saw red when anyone compared Max to him. He was nothing like his doppelganger. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “I’ve never treated ya like Max did.” 

He getting to the point was in his best interest. “Metropolis isn’t exactly our jurisdiction. So keep me in the loop.”

Zan furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed a tall dark haired male watching Michael. He smirked before he said, “Think ya has an admirer.”

===

Michael was furious when Zan suddenly appeared before him. He wasn’t in Manhattan. Anyone could have seen him. He was certainly acting like Max Evans. He basically said in so many words, he’d get in trouble. All that was missing was a snide comment about cleaning up his mess. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes darken as he grumbled, “Then don’t act like him.”

Michael was suspicious. He worked many cases while he frequented his bed. He hadn’t been questioned about his tactics. He decided to keep quiet about his skepticism. He didn’t want this to erupt into a full blown lecture about trust issues. “Will do.” 

He tried to remain calm when Zan invaded his space. He was too close for comfort; he might believe he was responsible for his current state of arousal. He’d no desire to hook up with him. 

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he wondered if the man followed him. He hoped, he didn’t consider his argument with Zan to be a lovers quarrel. He curiously, glanced behind but didn’t see anyone. 

He turned to accuse Zan of ruining his evening but found he’d left. He decided to head back to his motel for a long cold shower. He was mildly disappointed, he didn’t catch another glimpse of the dark haired stranger. He’d have enjoyed admiring that fine piece of ass. 

==== 

Clark followed a safe distance behind. He couldn’t help his curiosity as he wondered why he hadn’t affected this stranger. 

He was certainly conscious of where their bodies touched. He felt heat from his skin despite how their bodies were separated by clothes. He became semi-erect from contact and rock hard when the man casually glanced at him. 

Clark was reminded of how tightly his black jeans held his manhood with each step. He tried desperately to quell his suddenly raging hormones. His attempts were futile, though. He suspected, his erection would probably remain until he took matters into his own hands. 

He wasn’t heading back to the fortress this soon after his arrival. He had to deal with his current state until he completed his assignment. He hoped, his decision didn’t back fire; he’d chosen to observe the man responsible for his current condition. 

Clark studied his mystery man’s attire- black leather jacket, jeans, and work boots. He wasn’t an executive but might be considered middle class. Clark looked closer when he noticed a piece of leather attached to his belt. 

He wondered why a New York Detective was in Metropolis. He furrowed his eyebrows as he determined the Detective was near the crime district. He heard a distinct tone before he witnessed his shoulders stiffen and a micro expression of disgust before he growled. 

Clark questioned why he answered as he eavesdropped on the stranger’s conversation. His body language indicated he was getting angry and his words hinted a previously history. Seconds after the stranger hung up, a tall dark haired man appear out of nowhere. 

He speculated on how the other man arrived. He wasn’t close enough to feel any affects from Kryptonite and doubted pieces of his planet landed in New York City. 

Clark detected a slight change in his heart rate and noticed he seemed almost guarded. He wondered why as he determined the other one didn’t like being compared to Max. 

He suspected the two men were once a couple. A knot formed in his stomach when the other moved closer. He prayed, he wasn’t going to witness some kind of display of public affection. His heart threatened to explode as he detected the man’s words with his super hearing. 

Clark stepped into the shadows but continued to watch. He ached when he noted the disappointment in his dark brown eyes. He wished, his current predicament was cause by a new form of Kryptonite. 

His observation lesson had confirmed something he’d already known deep down. He was sexually attracted to the same sex. His feelings of jealousy were new, though. He started to panic, he was supposed to report back to Jor-El.

Clark tried to pinpoint the other man. He wandered around but was unable to determine where he’d gone. He considered checking out his old haunt during his red-k days but decided against it. He didn’t desire an altercation with men who worked for Morgan Edge. 

He ducked into a diner for take-out. He grabbed the paper bag from the counter just as he detected a high pitched tone. He rushed out the exit, into the nearest alley, and rocketed into the night sky.

Clark started to sweat half way back. He tolerated the constriction from his jean until he landed. He dropped the brown bag on the table and practically blurred into the bathroom. He was in too much pain to care about embarrassment. 

A sigh slipped past his lips as he unzipped his jeans and freed his erection. He groaned when he realized his denim were like a second skin and struggled to push the saturated material over his hips. His hand was on the shower door when he was told to submerge in the pool.

Clark could feel his cheeks flame with embarrassment. He hated to admit being in the pool would be better if a cold shower didn’t work. He gasped when he discovered the water was the opposite of cold. “I need cold water!”

His words had no sooner left his mouth when he started to pant for air. His hardened length twitched and his balls ached as the temperature increased. His eyes became swirls of amber while he listen to Jor-El.

“Males of our species sometime experience an early copiousness. I’d hoped when you showed signs prior an induced cold bath would ensure you experienced your awakening during rem sleep.”

Clark was in too much pain to comprehend. He shifted uncomfortable and whimpered as he determined he wasn’t being told the whole truth. “I already went through puberty!”

“No, there are three stages to male puberty. Second occurs during rem sleep, and completion when you mate during a true heat.”

Clark started to wonder how males of his species survived. His heart beat faster when he was asked about his prior sexual experience. “I had sex.”

“The stimulation that allowed your climax.”

He closed his eye as he thought back to the afternoon he lost his virginity. His climax had been building from the instant her walls clamped around his hardened cock. He grunted when Chloe squeezed his ass and gasped as her fingers circled his anus. He thrust his hips uncontrollably as her thumb pressed into him. 

Clark grunted and meowed as his climaxed ripped through him. He opened his eyes as he experienced aftershocks and two beams of amber shot from his eyes. His stomach flip flopped as he silently admitted his attraction to men went much deep. 

He clenched his fists when he discovered a force field had been placed around the pool. He was to soak in simulate herbs to restore his hormonal balance. He groaned in frustration when his cock stood proudly. 

Clark wrapped his hand around his length. He squeezed and pumped at a slowly steady pace until his balls tightened. His seed gushed as he shed the linings of his upper and lower uterus. His breathing returned to normal as he was encased with a deep blue light.

He tried to deny his knees were weak as he climbed out and grabbed a towel. There was no point in getting dressed when he’d be going to bed after finishing his dinner. He taken his last bite when he asked, “Are you aware what you experienced is from meeting your chosen life-mate?” 

Clark didn’t desire to think about the sandy-haired man. He wasn’t ready to admit he was more than attracted to him. “Right. I’m sure you want me to continue our bloodline…”

“Kal-El, you’ll have no problem producing an heir.”

Clark growled in frustration as he headed to his quarters. He couldn’t understand how he’d produce an heir by being with a man. ‘I should have listened more closely.’ He angrily tossed the towel into a large pile of dirty clothes. 

He hoped those dreams wouldn’t start as he slipped underneath several layers of fur. His eye slowly drifted closed as his body prepared for his dream-state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next part reveals more Kryptonian secrets that Zarrianna and Rathme discovered in their past lives during their visit to Krypton.


	4. Chapter 4

Zarrianna admired a unique design- four squares connected diagonally by two thick veins, V constellation of five stars, and silver swirl. Each star pulsed in a distinct rhythm which corresponded with red lights that illuminated sign, ‘Royals’.

She speculated a deeper meaning as she shifted her focus toward an exterior of stone and mortar. Its ancient architecture resembled an old archaic castle enhanced by rout iron gates that cascaded upwards on both sides of a main entrance, a golden Portcullis archway, and doors of reinforced metal plates. She entered eager to see the interior of the club. 

Zarrianna glanced at stone walls, floors and high crested ceilings as she ventured further. She tried to ignore her sudden headache as she admired its Gothic style. She noticed a large bar encased by two large winged Gargoyles, black marble topped tables, chairs, and a row of booths before she observed four shingled steps. 

A lower level contained a huge dance floor centered around a seated granite oval fountain. It’s strange color and texture of red gelatinous water captivated her attention. She couldn’t shake an impression of recognition as she suddenly pictured not only red but a thicker fluid more like Jello for oceans, lakes, and streams. She couldn’t deflect her puzzlement as she pondered why two words came to mind. ‘Antarian water.’ 

A secondary doorway of a metal chained curtain was draped in front of a small passageway. It must allow access to their Penthouse and basement. Ava joked about how Ce'nre had a wine cellar inside a replica dungeon. 

A tingling sensation of familiarity coursed down her spine when Zarrianna looked at the bartender. He stood six foot tall had black spiked hair and deep brownish black eyes. She noticed a silver spike pierced his right eyebrow,a moonstone labret, and a form fitting black tank displayed muscular biceps and tattooed skin.

Zarrianna wondered why he was angry with her friend as she sat on a royal blue cushioned barstool. She looked deep into his eyes and extended her hand as she said, “You must be Ce’nre. I’m Zarrianna.” 

She was bombarded with memories of her past life when she touched him. “Zan.” She couldn’t believe her friend had known her history. She stared at Ava with dark almost pure black eyes as she snapped, “All this time, you’ve known who I’m!” 

==== 

Ava wasn’t surprised Zarrianna was angry with her. She mentally scolded Zan, ‘I told you, she was going to be pissed.’ She tried to remain calm when several lights started to flicker. “I didn’t know at first.” 

She’d been amazed by how the blonde mystery woman looked like Zarrianna. She must have been a doppelganger. Ava never imagined in a million years, she was actually her. “I nearly had a heart attack when ya said your name.”

Ava believed something could jar her memory. She thought, a soulmate might be a perfect trigger and tried several times to convince Rath to join her. She even attempted blackmail when she busted him. “I wanted to…” 

==== 

Zarrianna turned her head when she sensed him.She couldn’t deny his presence provided a calming effected. She was still angry, though. 

She’d no doubt of his identity as she drank in the sight before her. Rathme stood six foot tall with long spiked sandy brown hair. He strutted across the dance floor in a metal band muscle shirt, black jeans and steel-toed boots. He’d hidden his eyes behind dark shades, a silver hoop pierced his bottom lip, and luscious bright inks covered his muscular arms.

Zarrianna focused briefly on a silver band on his ring finger. He’d worn an identical one around his neck on Antar. It had been a symbol of their eternal bond. She’d betrayed him.

She’d never dreamed of being with another. She couldn’t remember but her proof was undeniable; she carried seed of her lover in her womb. 

Zarrianna took comfort knowing that despite his rage her former Antarian lover guarded her. She hadn’t needed a protector. She’d wanted answers! 

“In Ava’s defense. We’ve been concerned about complications with your pregnancy.”

Zarrianna was tempted to give her brother a piece of her mind. She’d been subject to his control issues in the past. ‘My past on Antar.’

She remembered her life on Antar, but everything else was still blank. She couldn’t recall anything from before she’d woken in the hospital. ‘Why?’

Zarrianna looked skeptically between her brother and mate. She noticed, Detective Guerin was practically Rathme’s duplicate and asked, “Is your twin, Detective Guerin in on your protect the Princess routine?”

====

Rath noticed her aura clouded with shame when Zarrianna admired his ring. He believed their seal was her motivational catalyst. He’d no excuses for why he’d broken his vows, though. 

He was certain, Michael would bond with her recipient. He’d been pulled into a memory of their first initial contact. And almost twenty-four hours ago, Michael bumped into an adolescent male totally unaware of their prior connection to one another. 

Rath wondered how badly solar radiation intensified a heat cycle while a higher power ensured their bond became permanent. He was certain their dream planes had started to merge as a Kryptonian entered his second puberty.

He furrowed his eyebrows as Zarrianna declared Michael was his twin. He didn’t care to go into details about what he’d learned about their pods.“Michael doesn’t have his memories of Antar.” 

=====

Zan remained silent while he contemplated his words. He wanted to remember his big sister from before their deaths. 

Vilandra was sweet, kind, and willing to find the best in others. She changed little by little into a cruel, manipulative, and desperate woman willing to do anything to return to Khivar.

Zan didn’t want to reveal her dirty deeds. Vilandra attempted to use Rath and terrorized Ava. He’d been blind until Rath opened his eyes. He’d concocted a plan but nearly botched everything when he heard Ava’s heart wrenching scream.

He headed to an old abandoned factory to speak with an Emissary. He’d started to suspect these tests were being preformed for a specific reason. He raised his eyebrow as he noticed the tailor suited man looked extremely nervous after Max was proven to bare a false seal. 

Zan was amused as he watched Rath argue from shadows. He tried to remain calm as their crest shinned brightly.

The vessel closed his suitcase as he declared,“My tests prove the New York set are True Blood Royals.” 

Zan stepped out of his hiding spot and moved closer to Rath. He rolled his eyes when Max mentioned he was supposed to have had some horrible accident. He’d no intentions of explaining or revealing anything to his doppelganger. “You will tell Lonnie our meeting was canceled. Rath will take you to Tess.” 

He trailed after Rath and Max knowing his sister would make her move. He pressed his palm into her chest and delivered a killing blow. He watched with sad eyes as her body crumble to dust. 

Zan wondered if he should have allowed Vilandra to kill Max. He couldn’t shake an impression something awful was going to happen as he drove to California. 

He bought this property and renovated three floors into a secret base, club, and penthouse. He’d slowly taken over several districts of Manhattan through investments in other properties.

=====

Zarrianna tried to be patient while she waited for someone to break a sudden silence. She’d a million and one questions, she wanted answered. “How were we brought back?”

She breathed in deeply as she learned her mother used a reconstruction orb from Krypton. She was angry, her mother played god with their lives. She was partially to blame, though. 

Zarrianna went with Rathme to Krypton. On their voyage she learned- their species eliminated natural births and create a new form of natural selection. She was meant to discover dark secrets hidden within their codex. Did it weeded out an undesirable trait or advanced their species?

Kryptonian council agreed to share technology created by a prominent House of El. A member of their household had acted without permission of their government. Jor-El was ordered to undo Zod-El transgressions against Antar. 

Zarrianna and Rathme explored their planet. She was sickened by their codex . It contained millions of embryos attached to umbilical cords of men in deep stasis. A breeding system tied directly into their planet’s core. 

She tried to maintain her composure while she attended dinner at House of El. Jor-El was one of several responsible for recruiting those men. He hadn’t solved their fertility issues by burying it. He should create a chemical to act as birth control and ensure their women carried to term. 

Zarrianna ’d a vision when she met Lara-El. She broke Kryptonian law when she gave birth to the first son born to Krypton in a millennium. Jor-El must have solved their fertility issue. He couldn’t have planned on sheltering his son until he was of age. 

She breathed in deeply as continued to witness future events. Lara laid her son in a spaceship as their central core went nuclear. He was being sent to Earth. 

Zarrianna continued to have visions after she returned to Antar. She been overwhelmed by her senses as she felt, heard, and saw an extinction event of Krypton. “I was right wasn’t I? It’s gone, now.”

She was curious about the last remaining member of Krypton. He’d been a beacon of hope during her torment. “Do you know where or who he is?”

====

Zan’d considered her visions of a drying planet to be nightmares. He was certain the whole palace heard her screams of terror. 

He’d been eight years old when he read about destruction of a natural event. “Several years ago, a meteor shower hit Smallville, Kansas.” 

Zan shook his head, he’d been too young at that time and more concerned with his own survival. He’d other issues when he became older. “We never attempted to discover his identity.”

Zarrianna didn’t appreciate his tone. “Is there something you wanted to say, Ce’nre?” 

Zan narrowed his eyes as he declared, “Princess, I think you, my darling baby sister got her revenge on Jor-El by passing our seal to his only son.”

=====

Zarrianna hated when her title was used to address her. She’d continue to use his real name if he didn’t honor her request. “Don’t call me, Princess.” 

She’d blamed Jor-El for how her visions changed. She wouldn’t have taken her anger out on his son. 

Zarrianna wanted to know why Zan and Rath assumed she’d been chosen. She couldn’t have possessed their seal. It was meant to for a man. “Do you have proof to back up your accusation?”

====

Zan sighed. He didn’t have an heir receive their seal. He didn’t want to mention his nephew was of their bloodline until his death. 

He’d known after their meeting with an Emissary. He’d been trying to determine how she’d been resurrected when he received her email. 

Zan waited for Zarrianna to meet him. He left disappointed knowing he needed to resume his search. He’d been narrowing down a few possibilities when Ava demanded a meeting. 

He’d learned Zarrianna had been in an accident. “Your accident.”

Zan cocked his eyebrow. He didn’t want to argue with her. “Our protector stuck our pods in the sewers and our dupes were stashed somewhere in the desert of Roswell, New Mexico.”

Zarrianna wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mere thought. She’d learned from Michael that she lived in Metropolis for eighteen years. “I have no memories of my experiences on this planet.”

Zan squeezed his sister’s hand. He couldn’t do anything to change what happened. He didn’t want his sister to feel she was to blame. “You shouldn’t get upset over something you’d no control over.”

He contemplated suggesting a small break. He doubted her sudden memory return and added stress was good for her baby.“Is there anything I can get for ya? We’ve all kinds of juice, milk, caffeine free soda.” 

“Ginger-ale.”

Zan grabbed a bottle of Ginger-ale and two bottles of Antarian ale. He passed one to Rath as he twisted the cap off his own. “Ya wants a glass of red?”

Ava nodded as she suggested, “Maybe, we should all go upstairs.” 

Zan poured Ava a glass of red wine. “Hungry? We could whip something up or order take-out.”

====

Zarrianna didn’t particularly desire to get cozy in their apartment. She feared walking around might make her contractions stronger and hoped these were braxton hicks. 

She wasn’t in the mood to be pampered or treated differently. She took a sip before she answered, “I’m not really hungry.”

Zarrianna’d a sneaking suspicion Detective Guerin hadn’t been brought into the loop. Michael shouldn’t be excluded. “Why wasn’t Michael invited?”

She wouldn’t let her brother or her former lover interfere with her investigation. She moved her hand to her abdomen as she declared, “If this is where either of you, suggest I tell Michael to close my case, I won’t.”

====

Rath took a swig of his beer. He’d a complicated history with Michael. He’d eventually come clean but now wasn’t the time to hash over their conflicts. 

He glanced at Zan. He’d no intention of spilling those beans. 

Rath should have suspected her real reason for mentioning Michael. He wasn’t interested in uncovering her former identity. He was curious about her former lover, though. “Michael wouldn’t listen to me.”

He believed Zan was right. Zarrianna wouldn’t have complied with a mystical demand to bare offspring to continue their bloodline. “Zarri, you transferred our seal to a Kryptonian.”

====

Zarrianna sighed. A few moments ago, her brother accused her of the same exact thing. She decided to play along with their accusation. “Say I did give our seal to a Kryptonian male…”

Their insistence Michael investigated was directly related to how their seal bonded to their race. It was impossible for males of her race to bear children which meant an unsuspecting Kryptonian must take on a feminine role .“After an initial contact his preparation stage should activate to guarantee a bloodline of Antarian and Kryptonian.”

Zarrianna accessed files during her visit to Krypton. She was sickened by their rituals to ensure proper pollination.“Their bodies produced feminine hormones naturally and a bountiful drink ensure submission during rem sleep.”

She was certain his body would produce an extremely high amount of feminine hormones directly after meeting a male of her species. “The same radiation that endowed his abilities will magnify his awakening.” 

Zarrianna doubted Jor-El considered how much torment his son would endure to continue their bloodline. A drink filled with nectar from seedlings of flowers similar to nettle, red clover, and raspberry leaves could be replicated, though. “His first viable heat wouldn’t be for years from now.”

====

Zan remained silent and listened to details about Kryptonian males. He’d always suspected, a Krypton codex was developed to weed out an impurity. A chill ran down his spine as he asked, “Males of their species bared their offspring?”

“Yes, a female of their race being impregnated was rare,” Zarrianna answered. 

Zan couldn’t grasp the concept and was grateful his own race hadn’t been endowed with that ability. He voiced his thoughts as he declared, “Thank goodness, I’m Antarian.”

He furrowed his eyebrows as he considered how Zarrianna mentioned rem sleep. Their own species could visit others dreams. Michael rarely used his abilities and wasn’t aware he could possess more. It won’t matter, though. 

Zan witnessed how Michael had responded to the stranger from Metropolis. He was subconsciously being drawn to Metropolis. “It’s highly doubtful Michael will interact when he’s pulled into those dreams.”

====

Zarrianna wrinkled her nose. She didn’t want to think about sexual dreams her friend would witness of a conjured version of himself. “This is all speculation unless your theory is correct.” 

She’d enough excitement for one night, her head was pounding, and her mild contracts continued. She needed to go home, put her feet up, and relax. “We can continue tomorrow.” 

Zarrianna stood to leave. She tried to remain calm when she felt a gush of water between her legs. She didn’t want her brother delivering her baby. “How close is the hospital?”

“Did ya water just break?” Ava squeaked.

Zarrianna breathed in deeply as her contractions became harder and stronger. She wasn’t having her baby in a city cab.

“How close are your contractions?” Rath asked.

Zarrianna tried to regulate her breathing. She clenched her hands into fists as she determined her options were very limited. “Five minutes.”

====

Rath considered driving Zarrianna until she answered. He wasn’t delivering her baby in the backseat of his Camero. He prepared for her outrage at his suggestion as he said, “We should go upstairs.”

“You’re not delivering my baby!”

Rath shook his head. It was safer for Liz to come to their penthouse. “Zarri, women do home births.”

He scooped Zarrianna into his arms and tried to ignore the sensation of completeness as he held her tightly against his chest. ‘Larek was right.’

===

Zarrianna reluctantly wrapped her arm around his neck. She squeezed a bit tighter when another contraction started. 

She tried to practice what she learned in Lamaze class. “I need to call my midwife.”

“Zan will call Liz.”

Zarrianna narrowed her eyes as she glared at Rath. She was right about being followed. “You’ve been spying on me!” She wasn’t surprised when Rath remained quiet.

=====

Ava decided to break a growing tension. “Spare room.”

She pointed to the door after Rath laid Zarrianna down on the bed. “Out!”

Ava nibbled on her bottom lip as she sensed Rath was uncomfortable. She prayed Liz got there on time. “We can take you to the hospital afterward.” 

====

Zarrianna reluctantly agreed. She’d really no choice, though. Her son had decided his arrival was emanate. 

She stripped from the waist down and rearranged pillows. She finally managed to get comfortable when Liz rushed into the room. 

“It would have been nice to have known she was a Royal.”

Zarrianna felt bewilderment and anger until she determine her words weren’t directed at her. Liz was actually chastising Ava. 

“I was out voted.”

Zarrianna started to suspect there just might be some truth to the others theory. She’d expected pain but her contractions were worse than she’d anticipated. 

“You’re only six centimeters. I’ll come back and check on you in an hour.”

Zarrianna sighed. It was going to be a long night but she’d hold a small bundle of joy in her arms afterward.

=====

Rath stared at a closed door of their guest room. He contemplated going to speak with Michael but he was in Metropolis. 

“How are you doing?” 

He was on an emotional roller coaster.He was happy, sad, angry, and brokenhearted. It had been easier when he was at a distance. 

Rath shrugged. He tried desperately not to think about when she’d been in labor for their son. 

“Do you want to talk about the Kryptonian?’

Rath wasn’t certain speaking about her former lover was a greatest idea. He’d no right to be angry, though. His betrayal came long before her’s. 

He hadn’t felt this hopeless and powerless in a long time. 

=====

Zan wasn’t surprised when Rath remained silent. He’d been dead set against Zarrianna being involvement with him. He’d learned from his past mistakes.

He’d been doubtful, Rath’d want to discuss anything. He appeared to be in full brood mode.

Zan couldn’t help trying, though. He needed an opinion on what information should be revealed to Michael. He’d made it quite clear, he didn’t want to be involved in alien matters.

Michael wouldn’t stop his investigation. He was already deeply invested and used his days off to travel to Metropolis. He’d get way more than he’d bargained.

Zan frowned. He tried to explain that their lives would never be normal. He’d suppress his powers but his best option was to gain control over his abilities. He’d pretend to be ordinary but he’d never be human. 

He couldn’t decide whether he was relieved or annoyed when silence was broken by Liz. He’d been expecting to ask be asked about Zarrianna.

Zan hoped, he wasn’t bombarded with a bunch of questions. He didn’t care to give go into details as he answered, “My little sister.”

He’d made his rules quite clear. ‘First and foremost, I’m not Max Evans. In RosHell, Max might have taken things to a vote but here, I do things differently. Alien business is kept between us. If, I feel you need to know, I will tell you.’

Zan expected fallout when some truths came to light. He couldn’t reveal anything until Tess decided to explain what really happened. He’d a hard time, convincing Alex Whitman to remain dead. 

He’d argued, “You can play the long game, develop your new abilities, and take your son right out from underneath Max’s nose.”

Zan was positive Max hadn’t told anyone he was alive. He’d a black eye curtsy of Alex that supported his belief. “Say you went back right now. Max will claim, his healing ability must have worked slower. He won’t suggest that I was involved. It would bring about too many questions.”

Alex crossed his arms over his chest as he snapped, “I knocked Michael on his ass without powers.”

Zan ran his hands through his hair as he grumbled, “I did find that flash amusing but you’re not thinking clearly.” 

He was infuriated that Max had forced Tess to have sexual intercourse with him. “Tess didn’t want to tell anyone. She’ll remain silent to protect her son.”

Zan breathed in deeply as Alex snapped, “Tess is having my son.” 

He attempted a different tactic as he asked, “Would you have any objections to making Max afraid of his own shadow?”

“Nope. How do we do that?”

Zan smirked. He appeared to have gotten his attention.“We play mind games with Max by invading his dreams. He will be convinced the FBI is still watching him.”

Alex agreed as he said, “Max will suggest returning to Antar but Granolith won’t activate correctly. He has a replica. It’s power crystal is located in an ice fortress.”

Zan furrowed his eyebrows as he suspected Alex found his sister’s book. He decided to confirm as he said, “Michael will decide he doesn’t want to go just as it’s sequence stalls.”

Alex wasn’t thrilled by how Maria would interpret his sudden change of heart. “Michael remains for a boy he saw in a cornfield.”

Zan tried to keep his emotions in check. He was aware Michael had been separated from his set. He’d been in desert thinking about where he belonged when he saw a shooting star. He’d teleported to his future mate but before he made contact a martian from Mars ensured he waited until it was time. 

He veered their conversation toward who’d blamed for his death. “Liz will demand something be done since Tess was responsible for your death.”

Alex nodded in agreement as he concluded, “She will push Max to take custody.”

Zan was glad he wouldn’t have to prove his theory, “Max will decide his life is too dangerous. You and I will grab him.”

He laughed when Alex insisted he was going to kill Max. “No, you’ll mind warp Max so he believes he spent his day with Liz while I get your son.”

“I don’t want to take my son away from his mother!”

Zan couldn’t take a baby away from its mother after she held it. “We have to think like Max.”

He chuckled as Alex grumbled, “I feel dirty.”

Zan figured Tess would be so desperate she’d come to Manhattan. “We tell Tess when she seeks Rath.”

He hadn’t known their plans would hit a snag. He hadn’t foreseen an emissary on his doorstep with an ultimatum of his own. “It is our understanding, Tess Harding was responsible for your injuries. She could have revealed at any point and time her actions were not a result of Destiny.”

It didn’t matter that her actions were unintentional. She’d made a conscious choice to remain silent about Max Evan’s crimes. Fate had chosen a path she must follow. “You must remain a ghost until fate dictates otherwise.”

Zan hadn’t understood until Tess discovered he was very much alive. He hoped Alex would arrive before she jetted. He was floored when he learned she bumped right into him. She’d have seen her soulmate if she looked up.

He’d made another attempt while he was in Metropolis. He found Tess sipping a latte at a coffee shop close to The Daily Planet. He casually sat down across from her.

Zan couldn’t help but notice Tess appeared to be a bit too uncomfortable with his presence. He was doubtful his resemblance to Max Evans was responsible for her edginess. He wondered if she crossed paths with his sister but knew Michael being close by could have been another cause for her discomfort. 

He hinted, she’d never be free until she spoke with Michael about her past . He frowned when she shook her head and insisted Michael would never believe her. He remained silent as he contemplated how to convince her.

Zan looked up in surprise when a bubbling brunette spoke to him. He stared at her put stretched hand before he took it. 

“Since, Tess lost her manors, I’m Lois.”

He became aware of a crucial fact as he gripped her hand. “Seems, I’ve forgotten mine, as well. I’m Ce’nre.”

Zan tried not to stare at her slight bulge as he quirked, “Congratulations, I’m sure your partner must be thrilled about becoming a father.”

He raised an eyebrow when Lois mentioned Oliver. He certainly wasn’t her baby’s father. He was about to refer to Haedon when Tess kicked him.

Zan meant to ask Rath about Haedon and two other members of Royal Guard but had gotten distracted later. He sighed, knowing he couldn’t start that conversation until Liz went home.

He glanced at his guest bedroom door. An investigation was underway when their deaths occurred, he never dreamed his sister could have had something to do with those men that disappeared. 

=====

Zarrianna had been in labor for hours, she wondered if her son honestly wanted to leave his warm sanctuary. She breathed out slowly when she learned she finally reached ten centimeters. 

Liz mentioned his head was crowning. Her eyes teared as she felt a burning sensation. 

“A first degree tear completely normal with first child. I’ll suture it with a couple of stitches after the placenta is delivered.”

Her son needed to enter the world first. She bore down as she joked, “I can’t see why multiple races call birth natural. There is nothing normal about pushing a head the size of a cantaloupe out of a female body.”

“I’ve seen some really big melons. His head is clear on your next contraction will be the shoulders.”

Zarrianna couldn’t help but snicker at Liz’s attempt at humor. She was relieved to hear it would be a couple more contractions; she was exhausted. A sigh of relief passed her lips as her contraction ended. 

Her heart beat faster as she heard his very first cry. She couldn’t help but recall a similar event from her past life. 

Her son was her first child in this life but she’d another. He’d became her whole world until Khivar had murdered him. She glanced at the door as she wondered if Rathme had ventured as far away as he possibly could. 

“You’ve a son.”

Zarrianna cradled her new born son against her chest. He’d weighed 7 pounds 9 ounces with a length of 20 inches. She brushed her fingers through his black curls as he suckled her breast. ‘Does your father have dark curly hair?’

“Have you chosen a name?” 

Zarrianna looked through several baby name books. She’d liked a few- Pete, Jonathan, Clark, Zack, Bart, and Gabe. She narrowed her list to Jonathan and Clark . She wondered if she’d selected those two for a reason. ‘Had I known them?’

She was silently doing eeny meeny miny moe when a name popped into her mind. She’d an idea of the origin but it called to her.“Kal El D’tharthe.”

Zarrianna moved Kal to her other breast as she clarified,“Not the letter it’s E-L.” She’d done more than discover another alien. “It appears, you and Zan are right.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tess paced back and forth in her small apartment. She wondered what good could come from telling Michael what really happened that day. It wouldn’t change any events that followed. 

She’d more important matters. She’d started to suspect her friend lied to her. Lois wasn’t where she’d claimed to be those months. 

Tess knew Fort Roz was destroyed. She’d helped Michael Guerin blow it up. She felt sick as she considered a new facility had been built with a completely different agenda. 

She couldn’t confirm any of her suspicions without asking Michael about where he’d been taken after Coppers Summit. She wouldn’t open that can of worms. 

Tess nibbled on her bottom lip, knowing another person showed an interest in uncovering what happened there. She tried to steer Lois away from her investigation without drawing suspicion.

She’d mixed emotions-sad, elated, and worried when she determined Lois was expecting. She lost her own son because he’d been taken from her. Lois wouldn’t be able to continue her quest for answers. She wasn’t aware Oliver Queen couldn’t possibly be responsible. 

Tess prayed she was wrong while she waited for Lois to announce her pregnancy. She tried to remain calm when five months later Lois claimed she was three months along. 

She hadn’t known Zan was in town when she asked Lois to meet her for lunch. She couldn’t decide which was worse Michael or Zan. She sighed loudly as she slumped down on her couch. 

====

Lois wasn’t happy when she discovered her birth control failed. She couldn’t recall having her period since before Fort Roz. 

She tried to remain calm while she waited to see her doctor. She’d always hated exams but she was beyond anxious. She’d endured more than she cared to remember during her stay.

Lois’d mixed emotions when she learned her size indicated she was three months along. She’d used her diaphragm every time. She’d been careless one evening but that was four months ago. 

She’d bumped into Haedon after her father came to see her. She’d absolutely no self-control when he came within two feet of her. 

Lois rushed into his arms as a fire built within her body. She practically ripped his clothes off in her desperation to feel their bodies joined. 

She matched Haedon trusts until her plummet over the edge. She rocked her hips wildly as her first orgasm ripped through her. She’d barely recovered when she had another.

Lois lost track of her mind blowing orgasms. She fell asleep in his arms feeling safe and completely satisfied. She hadn’t used any protection and was positive, he’d impregnated her.

She tried to push all thoughts of her lover aside while she waited for Oliver. She wasn’t certain continuing their relationship because of a baby was ideal. 

===== 

Oliver was certain something happened to her. He’d tried over and over but no matter what he tried nothing worked. He couldn’t breach that invisible wall.

He’d planned on making another attempt after his meeting but he found an empty apartment. He was beyond frustrated and considered ending their relationship.

Oliver hadn’t been shot down when he initiated sex. He couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong but something was definitely different. 

He decided tonight he was putting his foot down. He’d a speech all prepared when he sat down but he was rendered speechless two seconds later.

====

Lois breathed in deeply before she dropped a bomb. “I’m pregnant.”

She maintained eye contact and waited for his reaction. She started to become more nervous when he continued to remain silent, “Ollie?”

Lois reached for his hand as she said, “I know this wasn’t planned.”

She’d never planned on having children. She wanted to concentrate on her career. “I don’t intend to be a stay at home mom.”

Lois was skeptical a baby should be thrown into an already rocky relationship. She decided honesty was her best option. “A baby isn’t an answer to our problems.”

=====

Oliver stared at her hand before he looked into her eyes. He hadn’t considered children as a possibility. He’d taken precautions to ensure an unplanned pregnancy didn’t occur. 

He’d worn a condom every time but accidents happened. He couldn’t recall a broken one. He considered a faulty diaphragm but was certain Lois maintained it.

Oliver didn’t want to considered one other alternative. He found his thought ironic since he’d been known for his infidelity. 

He tried to remain calm when Lois mentioned her career. He was already concerned about her current obsessions. 

Oliver nodded in agreement a baby wasn’t a way to fix anything. He believed his only option was to do what was best for everyone. “Lois, I think we should be honest with each other.”

He wanted to fix things but knew deep down couple counseling wasn’t a solution. He was open to another attempt if she resolved her issues. “I think neither one of us wants to admit we love each other but we’re not in love. “

Oliver sighed when Lois glanced at his hidden room. “I’ll support you and our baby any way I can but we’re not working.”

==== 

Lois fiddled with her hands knowing Oliver was right. She wasn’t in love with him. She had briefly considered Stockholm syndrome. She’d developed feelings for Haedon during her incarceration. She dismissed her theory, though.

She’d been taken for another examination. Two weeks prior, she’d woken in an infirmary after excruciating pain from her period. She was accustomed to a heavy flow and cramps during her time of month but it was much worse than normal.

Lois watched a nurse slide a needle into her vein. She wanted to ask what was being administered into her blood through an IV. She didn’t bother, though. Her questions would be ignored.

She tried to remain calm as she felt warm metal against her privates. She’d be used to internals, she’d one every week. She started to panic when another male doctor secured her limbs tightly in place. 

Lois blinked back tears as she was swabbed. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt a speculum slip from her body. She struggled when she became aware she was being probed with his fingers. 

She became excited as a substance on his fingers was rubbed into her inner walls. She started to feel a sense of desperation when her second IV bag was hung. She was coated in a thin film of sweat as a nurse slipped a needle from her arm. 

Lois expected to be escorted to a white room. Instead, she’d been returned to her cell. She didn’t realize until her door closed that her clothes had been removed from her body. She glanced at her mattress determined to sleep off whatever drugs she’d been given.

She slipped her hand between her legs when she couldn’t deny she was beyond desperate for an orgasm. She spread her legs wider when Haedon caught her masturbating. 

Lois started to beg as she determined her fingers weren’t enough. She panicked when he probe her ass while fingering her. She didn’t care if she was a guinea pig for some new drug. She’d never had anal sex.

She changed her mind when Haedon moved away from her. She hadn’t been thrilled by how much pain she received during penetration. She achieved an orgasm but it hadn’t been enough to damper a fire within her. 

Lois lost count of her multiple orgasms while their bodies were joined as one. She locked her legs tightly around his waist when Haedon attempted to slip from her. She didn’t want his climax to be inside her ass. 

She doubted a third attempt would work any better than his last two. She smiled as she squeezed her muscles and rocked her hips. She meowed in ecstasy when she was coated with his seed. 

Lois looked forward to his nightly visits to her cell. She was coached during their sessions on how to pass their test. She’d considered Moira Sullivan wasn’t crazy because of desperation. She’d give anything for her cousin to be alive but her aunt’s rants were ludicrous. 

She’d gotten angry when Haedon insisted, she needed to be more convincing. She couldn’t bring up anything she’d endured here. She needed to convince an outtake personal that she didn’t believe aliens existed. 

Lois showed no hesitation when she spoke at her parole hearing. She’d been free two days when she needed reassurance despite those images which haunted her. 

She’d tried but couldn’t mustard courage to explain her ordeal. She continued to believe threats would become reality if she revealed anything. She wasn’t willing to give up her quest for truth, though.

Lois was certain she was on target when her father payed her a visit. She planned on clearing her head when she bumped into Haedon. She’d even claimed to be committed to Oliver after waking in his motel room the next morning.

She’d tried to prove her words weren’t just spoken pointlessly. She’d only managed to be careless which allowed for their current situation. 

Lois finally nodded in agreement as she declared, “I need some time to come to terms with being pregnant before we can discuss anything further.” 

===== 

Oliver nodded, he wasn’t ready to be a father and needed time to process. He was tired of wishing things would change. 

He understood everyone grieved differently, but he believed wholeheartedly that Lois wanted something unattainable. He didn’t want any part of whatever Lois intended. “I’m going to hold onto that package until Clark comes back from Europe.” 

Oliver doubted Clark would be too keen on anything connected his deceased best friend. “I suggest you wait until he’s been back a while before you deliver it.”

====

Lois had chosen the lesser of two evils by maintaining her focus on Lex Luthor. She couldn’t be escort to a cell in Fort Roz by him. 

She intended to begin her research into aliens and Coppers Summit when she started feeling nauseous. She’d purchased another laptop for on an encrypted network. 

Lois was compelled to at least have her system ready to go. She’d sweet talk Jimmy Olsen into setting it up for her. 

She’d have lunch with Mrs. Kent after her next appointment. She was nervous about her reaction to her news. Mrs. Kent was from a generation that believed in marriage before children. “I’ll ask about Clark when I have lunch with Martha.”

Lois suspected, their son or daughter would arrive before Clark returned. She hoped to be long off their radar by that time. “I’m going to go…”

==== 

Clark didn’t feel rested despite waking late. He noticed all his muscles from below his waist were sore as he went to bathe. He sighed as he saw a shower wasn’t an option. “I hate baths.”

He hated to admit, he felt less achy when he submerged. He wondered if more than water surrounding him. He’d used Epson salt when he’d lost his powers. 

Clark shifted uncomfortably when Jor-El mentioned dreams. He couldn’t remember what happened while he’d been asleep. He tried to remain calm as he discovered his subconscious would slowly reveal bits and pieces until he’d recall all.

He didn’t need to share what occurred unless he desired to do so. He couldn’t decide if he was relieved or suspicious. 

Clark furrowed his eyebrows,grabbed a towel and decided to forgo clothing in his semi-erect state. He was beyond famished as he sat down and opened a container stuffed with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and two biscuits. 

He almost choked on his milk; his lessons in Metropolis were placed on hold until his hormonal levels returned to normal. He’d been looking forward to another trip into town. 

Clark breathed in deeply as blood rushed to his genitals. He’d allowed his thoughts to wander to his real reason for his disappointment. He tried to ignore his predicament as he stood.

He clenched his hands as a display appeared before him. He was sick and tired being shown naked men. He started to protest, “Jor-El!”

Clark felt a sense of foreboding as a new slide focused on a man’s internal organs. He stared in shock as a female reproductive system started to develop before his eyes. He horrified as he read several labels; cervix, lower uterus, vagina, another cervix, upper uterus, ovaries, and ovum. 

Placement was different though; behind his penis was a cervix and lower uterus which connected to a vagina that ran along side the rectum. A secondary cervix, upper uterus, ovaries and ovum were almost identical to a human female. 

Clark wanted to look away as he was shown, a successful impregnation in lower uterus. He shifted uncomfortable as he determined where that baby would come out. A gestation period of eight and ten months determined by where implantation occurred except with twins.

He nearly passed out as a slide showed a fetus in both uterus. Another case of twins where an egg spit in upper uterus. He was relieved twins didn’t occur in a lower uterus. 

After delivering placentas, he’d another heat in six months. There were stages of dormancy but not Menopause like human females. Males were blessed with a high fertility rate unlike females that rarely carried to term. 

In a Heterosexual couple when a female possessed a dominate gene there wasn’t a symbiotic transfer of a zygote during copulation. Male of same sex marriages decided before their first mating which partner would bare their offspring. Dreams often depicted which role would be taken.

Our species created a codex in an attempt to filter out male dominant genes which allowed child bearing. Kal-El, as, the first son born in millennium, you’ve inherited both dominate and recessive traits. 

Clark hyperventilated as he was informed the species in question was his own. He attempted to argue by pointing out; he’d been with a female. He was attracted to men but he’d never acted upon those emotions.

Kryptonian males went through six junctures of puberty. His first stage was similar to humans except he continued to produce a small amount of female hormones. He’d a growth spurt during his second and changes in his outward appearance - his aureole darken and increased in size, testicles, scrotum, pubic hair at the base of his penis. Third and four stage, his penis grew in length and width, testicles and scrotum continue their growth. 

He was currently in his fifth, he produced more female hormones while his upper, lower uterus, cervix, ovaries continued to developed. He’d slowly adjust to these changes unaware of most. He’d be more irritable during a shedding where he expelled both linings as his cycle regulated. 

He’d been in too much pain to comprehend more was happening than his bodies demand for sexual release. Solar radiation had intensified his premature heat and his hormones increased too rapidly. A signal was sent to his brain that cause his lining to prepare for implantation. 

He’d ovulated during his bath because he chemically reacted to his chosen life-mate. He wouldn’t have a period but he’d already shed. He couldn’t carry to term before his final puberty. 

He’d have vivid dreams during Rem sleep. He’d physically respond, possible sore muscles, orgasms. Generally, his cycle regulated between the ages of twenty- five and twenty-eight. A more precise scan should reveal when his first actual heat will commence.

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. He’d heard enough and grumbled, “I’m never having sex!” He scowled after Jor-El mentioned his first true heat would be more intense.

He assumed male labor and delivery were his next lessons. He’d no intention of watching anything related to childbirth. He started toward his quarters but stopped mid stride as he heard, “I’d like to focus on events that happened while you were Kal.”

Clark sighed. He was aware of everything he’d done as Kal. He was ashamed of his actions from his red induced haze. “I’ve excepted who I am.”

“Over the years, there have been many trials and obstacles you’ve over come.”

Clark didn’t want to witness his bad boy days. He’d robbed banks, engaged in sexual situations, and hurt his parents. “I learned from my experience.”

He super sped into his quarters, struggled to dress, and blurred to the main entrance. He slammed into an invisible wall as he attempted to exit. He stomped back over to the central crystal structure and yelled, “I want to leave!”

Clark started to feel weak as he listened to Jor-El. He didn’t consider these actions to be in his best interest; he was a prisoner. 

He panted as an image of a man unfolded before his eyes. He whimpered when blood rushed to his genitals as he became painfully aware of his identity. It wasn’t some random male displayed before him.

Clark struggled to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He didn’t want to see hunger in those dark-brown eyes as he moved his tongue over his bottom lip. He lost complete control and climaxed when he was admired by him.

He shifted uncomfortably as his wet jeans clung to his skin. He was a hormonal teenager with absolutely no control. He breathed in deeply as he continued to see him. “Please, you’ve proven your point.”

Clark exhaled when his request was granted. He wanted desperately to change out of his jeans and shower. “May I, shower and change?”

He didn’t hesitate when Jor-El answered. He grimaced as he stripped off his jeans. He hadn’t lost control since his heat vision developed. 

Clark remained underneath warm spray until it started to get cooler. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he smelled food. He hadn’t expected Jon Jones to remain after he’d delivered his dinner.

“I brought some shorts and t-shirts.”

He blushed as he grabbed a pile of clothes. He walked back into the kitchen dressed in a red t-shirt and black silk shorts. 

Clark doubted his pot roast was as good as his mom’s. He’d eaten quite a bit before he said, “He wants me to watch some records on when I spent my summer high.”

Jon nodded as he declared, “Observations only work, if you are willing to see.”

Clark furrowed his eyebrows and reached for a drink. He wondered what Jon meant as he down half of coconut water. “I don’t see a point to seeing myself rob banks, kiss a ton of girls, and all the other bad things I did.”

“Kal, I doubt you kissed another girl after she caught Kal-El’s attention,” Jon teased.

_Kal leaned against the bar as a skinny blonde pressed her body closer to him. He half halfheartedly returned her kiss as he casually glanced behind her. He turned his head completely when something suddenly caught his attention._

Clark couldn’t see who Kal had focused on. It was obvious, he was more interested in someone hidden with a crowd of clubbers. ‘I’d gotten bored.’

_Kal smirked as he pushed her away from him. He looked like a panther stalking his prey as he weaved his way through. He a sparkle of mischief in his red hazed eyes as he stepped out of ‘Atantis.’_

_He glanced up and down the street as he purred, “You can’t hide from me.” He tilted his head slightly as he listened for a familiar beat. He furrowed his eyebrows as he mumbled, “Interesting.”_

Clark breathed in deeply. He only listened for one person’s heart. He could have found Chloe Sullivan any where on Earth when she was alive. 

_Kal breathed in deeply as he decided to track her a different way. He’d become quite accustomed to her sweet vanilla scent. He licked his bottom lip as he determined her location._

Clark pondered why Kal couldn’t find her. He certainly hadn’t done anything to prevent it. He suspected, he’d merely wanted to track by scent. He’d been tortured by her scent for years after she’d been infected by a Kryptonian parasite. 

He shifted uncomfortably as Kal caught up to Chloe. He’d given away his location when he’d confronted her. 

_Kal effortlessly blocked her path as he stepped in front of her. He trailed his eyes from chest to foot before he looked back into her eyes. He titled his head slightly as he quirked, “I’d like to know how you’re doing that!”_

Clark started to panic when he determined Kal used his x-ray vision. He hadn’t even bothered to hide his abilities. He was determined solve this mystery he’d stumbled upon.

He gulped when Chloe laughed at him. She was purposely playing along with him. 

_Kal flared his nostrils as his eyes darkened slightly. He was more than a little intrigued by her reaction. “I saw your eyes when that blonde kissed me.”_

_Chloe shrugged as she huffed, “Why would I care?”_

_Kal laughed. He stepped closer as he countered, “You were pissed.”_

_Chloe poked his chest as she snapped, “You kissing skanks is nothing new. There just usually brunettes.”_

_Kal growled. He was tired of being punished for something he’d no control over. “It’s not like I wanted to kiss her!”_

Clark couldn’t believe his ears. He’d been surprised when Lana appeared unexpectedly. He’d been shocked and confused after she kissed him.

He remembered how his dreams changed. He’d blue balls until he’d finally managed to find release. 

Clark had overheard some teens talking about Lana and Lex a few days afterward. He’d almost vomited when someone mentioned she’d been caught giving Lex a blow job. _Kal looked disgusted when Chloe leaned real close and whispered softly in his ear. He stood there in shocked silence when she moved abruptly away from him._

_He grabbed Chloe as he reached an alleyway. He used his body to keep her pinned firmly in place as he snapped, “Clark, doesn’t see it but I do!”_

_Chloe pushed on his chest as she attempted to get out of his grasp. She breathed in deeply before she snapped, “Let me go, Kal-El!”_

Clark gasped, “How did she know my Kryptonian name?”

_Kal smirked as he stared into her eyes. He breathed in deeply as he watched her eyes change to pure black.“I saw your eyes change like that during strip poker!”_

_He leaned in closer but stopped suddenly as her words hit home. “How do you know my Kryptonian name?”_

Clark didn’t want to think about his public displays of affection. He couldn’t tell what Kal was so excited about; he shouldn’t have been so happy when he’d just discovered she’d known his secret.

He wanted to know and grumbled, “Is there another angle where I can see what he’s so thrilled about?”

Clark sighed in frustration when Jor-El answered. He wanted to argue, he couldn’t answer his own question. “I don’t remember any of this!” 

_Chloe used his bewilderment to her advantage and managed to wrangle away from him._

_Kal growled as he rushed after her. He looked to his right and left in an attempted to determine which direction she’d gone. He breathed in deeply as he snarled, “No!”_

_He appeared to be lost as he looked around in confusion. He’d kicked his apartment door closed as he struggled to remove his ring. He torn at his chest as he swore his own voice had taunted him._

_He panted for air as he stared at his ring. He slipped it back on as waves of guilt crashed down on him._

Clark was completely aware of those few events. He was disappointed when nothing else appeared. He shook his head when he was ordered to bed. He wasn’t tired.

He didn’t want to wait till tomorrow. “I would like to continue.”

Clark sighed, he was being treated like a child. He swallowed hard when he saw another image form. “I don’t need to see this part!”

_He was tangled in blue silk sheets, a distinguishable tent had formed where his manhood had risen to attention. Moonlight reflected against his sweat soaked skin, slowly revealing a discoloration from his seeping fluids. He moaned as he was caught between pleasure and pain._

_Clark thrust his hips upwards as he was caressed. He twisted his hips as he whimpered, begged, and gasped. He mimicked his actions in his dream._

_He groaned as he was teased again. He breathed in deeply, exhaled, panted and violently tossed the silk away from his hot flesh. He teetered on the edge of a climax as his manhood twitched and more liquid oozed from him._

_Clark rocked his hips as he growled in deep huskily voice, “B’tch!Stop teasing me!”_

_He grabbed at something before he turned onto his stomach. He grunted as he humped the mattress.  
_

Clark was mortified and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to know what else he’d mimicked that night. “I’ve seen enough!”

His eye flew open as he heard a loud hiss and sizzling. He stared at deep scratches on his back as he walked across the room in all his naked glory. “How is that possible?”

_Kal titled his head and listened for a few moments before he grumbled, “Something tells me her taunt about Clark tasting Lex and our sudden inability to achieve an orgasm are the least of our worries.”_

_He stared at his reflection as he declared, “You’re refusal to see what’s in front of you doesn’t mean it’s not there.”_

Clark started to feel sick as he recalled Lana was with Lex before she’d been at his loft. He was positive his accusation about a dream ability was dead on target. He’d been tormented so many times , he couldn’t determine if it had escalated.

He was certain, Kal-El was speaking to him. He was afraid, his trails would reveal something he should already know but didn’t want to see. 

Clark didn’t fuss when he was told his lessons would resume in the morning. He hated to admit, he was more than ready for bed. He sighed as he snuggled into his covers and attempted to sleep. 

He woke with a heavy heart. He’d tossed and turned while he attempted to understand why Kal-El refused to honor his request. He wanted to know what other surprises were in store for him.

Clark picked at his breakfast as he thought, ‘I didn’t want to see.’ He really didn’t care to view any more of his exploits as Kal-El.

“Kal, you are over thinking. All these trials are things, you weren’t ready to accept. You must consider these happened during your sophomore year.”

He shrugged, uncertain he was ready to accept it now. He was about to ask if he’d start when an image formed.

_Kal stood near a cafe close to The Daily Planet. He smirked, while he watched ‘Chloe’ walk inside to get her morning coffee. “Somethings don’t change.”_

_He expected ‘Chloe’ to walk right by a magazine stand where he was pretending to read a paper. He tried to quell his temper as he thought about her deal with Lionel Luthor. He blinked in surprise when she turned in the opposite direction._

_Kal followed a safe distance behind her. He made certain to keep his eye trained on her. He wasn’t losing her again._

Clark wasn’t surprised when Chloe bee-lined for coffee. He started to get angry as he thought about her internship. 

He stared in shock when Chloe didn’t even glance at the building before she headed back in the direction she’d came. 

_Kal furrowed his eyebrows when ‘Chloe’ went into Metro High. He wondered why she was going there as he blurred inside after her. He tilted his head to eavesdrop on her conversation._

_Kal became confused as he heard, “I’d like to get an application for Fall semester. My brother and I just moved here.”_

_He narrowed his eyes as he continued to listen. “My older brother became my guardian after my parents died in a tragic accident.”_

Clark became uneasy when Chloe went into Metro High. He wouldn’t have wanted her to go to another high school. He’d have missed her.‘She planned on transferring?’ 

He was beyond confused when an older brother and her parents were mentioned. “Chloe had no siblings. Her mother walked out on her.”

Clark was unsure about his feelings toward her father. He’d didn’t have permission to stay in Metropolis. “Her father couldn’t even bother to attend her funeral.”

_Kal blurred out of the building. He growled in annoyance when he lost her. He detected her heart beat a short while later._

_He blurred and screeched to a halt in from of a sign. ‘Welcome to Roswell-home of aliens.’ “Right, little green men with ….”_

_Kal shook his head before he started to laugh. He switched back into super speed and stopped again in the middle of the desert._

Clark started to feel uneasy as he wondered how he’d lost Chloe. He appeared to be having issues with his super hearing. Why else had he ended up in Roswell? 

He couldn’t find anything amusing when he laughed hysterically. It was an awful stereotype. He'd felt like an alien after he told Pete his secret. “Pete made me feel like I was a little green man.”

Clark couldn’t deny, he’d been curious about Roswell crash. He’d even researched but found no tangible proof it ever happened. “Conspiracy theorists believe Roswell crash happened in 1947 and it was covered up to conceal aliens walk among us.”

He sighed when Kal stopped again. He appeared to be focused on a strange rock formation in the middle of desert. “Why is he so fascinated with that?”

_Kal tapped his foot as he continued to stare at a small ledge. He was about to give up when he noticed a small crevice form._

Clark didn’t want to believe his own eyes when suddenly a small opening formed near a narrow ledge. He closed and opened his eyes a couple of times to confirm he wasn’t seeing things.

_‘Chloe’ stood dressed in a black outfit-leather jacket, low cut top, jeans, and boots. She slipped on a pair of sunglasses and slung an old denim backpack over her shoulder while she glanced toward the sky._

Clark breathed in deeply. He finally was shown an image which revealed why Kal-El was enthralled by her eyes. He tried to ignore his response but was having extreme difficulty. 

He couldn’t help but notice her outfit hugged her curves in all the right places. He tried to remain calm when she marched over to Kal-El.

_Chloe shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips. “Stupid Kryptonian!”_

_Kal shook his head as he grumbled, “What the hell!” Chloe waved her hand in front of his face as she grumbled, “Why do you have to be so nosey?” She nibbled on her bottom lip before she asked, “Remember when you, got mad at me for digging into your past?”_

_Kal growled as he motioned to there surroundings before he pointed at her.“This isn’t remotely similar to what Clark accused!”_

_He took a step closer as he continued, “Clark, doesn’t see that you’ve been different ever since a parasite infected you!”_

_Kal counted on his fingers as he listed his accusations, “You can make your eyes pure black, hide your heart beat, get to a destination before me, invade dreams, know my real name, my race, you’re really a really good liar.”_

_He stepped closer as he snapped, “It’s not a meteor power.”_

_Chloe shook her head as she asked, “Are you done?”_

_Kal crossed his arms over his chest as he answered, “No!”_

_Chloe raised her hand toward her lip as she answered her cell. “Mrs. Kent?” She frowned as she listened before hanging up. “How about a deal?”_

Clark’s heart pounding in his chest after he was called a stupid Kryptonian. It appeared his thoughts about a lucky guess were definitely wrong. 

He’d a sinking feeling his temporary blindness had been painful. He wanted answers to his million and one question. 

Clark wanted to argue he’d been concerned about her. He’d often wondered if Chloe remembered more than she claimed. He’d worried about his secret, strange dreams, and sexual frustrations. 

He continued to ignore his reaction to her change in eye color. He was so hard; it boarded on pain. 

Clark needed to see more of what happened with Kal-El. He was floored by his accusations. He felt pain deep inside his chest as he hoped for a miracle. 

He’d known about his parent’s money troubles because of their argument. He didn’t predict any life altering declarations when he’d be shown an example of Kal’s interaction with her.

Clark hated to admit, he required a break. “I want to know more, but I need…” 

He didn’t wait to be dismissed and practically blurred to remedy his erection. He sighed when nothing restrained him. He hesitated before he submerged in the warm pool, though.

Clark closed his eyes as he slowly started to relax. He wished his sexual frustration would dissipate as quickly as tension. He was more than ready for his hormone levels to return to normal. 

=====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to all those who ship Lois/Oliver~my muse decided that Lois and Oliver needed to break-up
> 
> To all those looking for Clark/Chloe ~ my muse is leaning toward Zarri being much more involved than planned. It could be a threesome much much later


	6. Chapter 6

Zarrianna admired her son as she nursed him. She continued to wonder about her feelings toward his father. She’d inadvertently given her heart to him.

She’d found possible evidence to support her suspicion. She didn’t feel her connection with Rathme like she’d on Antar. She’d sensed his presence but it wasn’t any different than what she felt when Michael walked into a room. These were all signs that she’d severed their bond. 

Zarrianna tried to remember her adulterous sexual relations but her mind was completely blank. Her son was irrefutable proof, she’d been with another man. 

She wasn’t a hypocrite; she’d have forgotten any of his indiscretions except one. She’d consider that act as consummation of his vows he’d taken in his past life. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she wondered if Rathme and Vilandra had been together sexually. 

Zarrianna might have foolishly believed, she’d forgive and forget but deep down she’d have known her own truth. It was possible, she’d unconsciously frayed their bond after she discovered Rathme had been intimate with her older sister. 

She tried to think of why she’d completely sever her bond. She didn’t know what circumstances had risen to cause her actions. She tried to think of possible scenarios but came up with nothing. 

Zarrianna contemplated her motives. She possessed their seal but had sworn she’d never carry another child. She’d attempted to pass it without filing all required demands. 

She must have had a ludicrous notion their sexual tryst wouldn’t result in required payment. She’d been allowed her request; her son wasn’t connected to their seal. 

Zarrianna breathed in deeply had she’d taken to one of her favorite past times? She’d always loved sneaking into others dreams. It was a rush to manipulate others to do her bidding. 

She’d have wanted to be in control while she prepared him. What would have happened if he’d turned the tables on her? She’d never had anyone manage to overpower her.

Zarrianna slipped Kal from her breast and ran her fingers through his black curly locks. ‘How much of his facial features represent his father?’ She gently placed Kal in his bassinet and made her way to the bathroom. ‘A long hot shower will help clear my mind.’

She glanced at her reflection after she turned on the water. She’d maintained her figure despite being pregnant. She noticed three things- a small brand mark on her breast, and bruises on her hips as she was about to step into the tub. She’d been claimed. 

Zarrianna sighed as she moved into the fine mist of warmth. She was in quite a predicament. She needed to explain to Rathme, she’d always love but wasn’t in love with him. 

She didn’t want Michael to stop looking for her son’s father but she wasn’t certain she desired to know about her human identity. She’d focus on making a fresh start in Manhattan.

====

A loud knock on his door pulled Michael from his thoughts. He’d been considered heading to ‘Royals’ to speak with Zan. He was annoyed by his strange behavior and sudden interest in his case. He wanted answers. 

Michael was concerned about what might happen. He was tempted to partake in some of his old bad habits to relieve his sexual frustrations. It wasn’t in his best interest to awaken in his former lover’s bed, though.

He hadn’t had sleepless nights until he bumped into a tall dark haired man in Metropolis. He couldn’t remember his dreams but his morning erection spoke volumes. He’d had nightmares but those left his heart pumping faster for an entirely different reason.

Michael hadn’t been expecting anyone. He felt that familiar sensation, he associated with one of his kind as he opened his door. “Rath.”

“We needs to talk.”

Michael instantly became more aggravated by his tone of voice and nearly snapped, ‘You’re not my commanding officer.’ He buried his snide remark, he needed his doppelganger to help with his investigation. 

He hoped his words wouldn’t be misinterpreted as an accusation intended toward the New York set. “I’ve a case that makes no sense to me. All my conclusions point to a true blood Royal.”

====

Rath silently chastised his delayed appearance. He should have already spoken with him. 

He was suspicious. An officer lower in rank should have been assigned, not a homicide detective. It was highly probably, someone made certain Michael Guerin was in charge of her case. 

Rath wondered about tactile advantages. Michael didn’t possess memories of Antar. He wouldn’t have been concerned when her fingerprints came back. He’d looked into her hospital records and concluded she was a true blood Royal. 

He’d decided to fill in those blanks where Zarrianna was concerned but wasn’t revealing anything about the Kryptonian. “I’m here, because of your case.”

====

Michael wondered once again why, he’d been assigned her case. He hadn’t done traffic infringements in years. He’d tried to put his doubts aside but his nagging suspicion had remained. 

He’d gotten a simple and easy assignment of excessive speed. He’d take her statement, give her a ticket, write up his report and close the case.

Michael started to have an eerie feeling as he passed an ambulance on his way. He noticed thick smoke, two firetrucks, and several firefighters attempting to extinguish flames that completely engulfed a car. 

He’d spoken with the chief in charge. He believed a spark ignited her gas tank after she’d been ejected. He nodded when he mentioned a miracle. 

Michael surveyed the area, took pictures, collected evidence and transported her vehicle to impound before he headed to the hospital to speak with the driver. He attempted to locate a good Samaritan named Nickolas Cassidine after he spoke with a paramedic. 

He’d tried to get an update on her condition while she was in surgery. He was flabbergasted when the nurse mentioned his victim was pregnant. He felt sick when a nurse mentioned worse case scenario. 

Michael started to get knots in his stomach as he waited. He’d made a silent promise to take care of her son if she died during surgery. He’d even contemplated calling Zan. 

He was filled with relief when a nurse mentioned his Jane Doe was in recovery. He’d a sudden urge to thank Rao as he spoke with her doctor. 

Michael considered his strange sensation he’d felt as his nerves until he walked into her room. He’d always been puzzled about why he’d never appeared to be aware of Max and Isabel Evan’s presence but he figured it was instinctive response to another alien. 

He’d decided to see what his investigation uncovered while he waited on her finger prints and medical records. He determined her accident was an attack after he ran simulations. He ordered her car destroy but transported it to another location. 

Michael maintained eye contact as he finally spoke, “Zarrianna D’tharthe, an eighteen year old from Metropolis Kansas.” He watched his posture as he asked, “Does that name or place mean anything to you?”

===

Rath clenched his hands as he tried to keep his temper in check. He was furious Zarrianna was attacked. He wasn’t certain about whom was responsible but he’d suspicions. 

Protectorates were aboard each ship with a primary mission to watch over those of Royal blood. It made perfect sense one was assigned to Zarrianna. He’d his own agenda like Kal Langley and Nasedo. 

He was doubtful about her shield being responsible for her miracle. Her skin appeared to absorb rays of the sun, a sure sign the baby’s father was from Krypton. 

Rath had insight into their race through his past life experiences. Kryptonians had traveled to Terra as a right of passage during their journey were blessed with an abundance of powers received through radiation of the sun. 

He was only a child when the first meteor shower occurred but he’d known hidden within was the sole survivor of Krypton. He was of no importance to him. He pushed his thoughts aside to focus on what mattered to him. 

Rath nodded as he finally answered, “Yes, Princess Zarrianna D’tharthe was and always will be my soulmate.” 

===

Michael stared at Rath in disbelief. He’d been told a completely different story. He was meant to rekindle his relationship with Isabel. “I was told our soulmate was Vilandra.”

He’d had those god awful dreams where he’d been shown a life filled with happiness and love. Something, he’d desired for quite sometime. 

Michael been shuffled around from one foster home to another. He’d hoped Hank was different but soon discovered he was much worse. He’d believed, no one wanted him. 

He’d been tempted despite how he’d always considered Isabel as his sister. It was so real, he’d even had a silly notion that he’d been able to impregnate Isabel during their visions. 

Michael was revolted by the sight of Rath and Lonnie as a couple. “You were with Lonnie.”

====

Rath couldn’t deny his involvement with Lonnie. He’d done things, he’d once sworn would never happen. “My marriage to Vilandra was in name only.”

He’d tried to reason with Zan but he refused to grant his request. He was expected to honor his betrothal arrangement to Vilandra. “Marriage in our society wasn’t about love.”

Rath shouldn’t have bonded with Zarrianna. He’d defied King Byron when he’d dared be more than her commanding officer. “I spent two months in the dungeons after a mission.” 

He believed, King Byron started to suspect there was more to his relationship with his youngest daughter. “Zan reminded me, his baby sister was forbidden when he released me.” 

Rath followed orders but disgraced Zan when Vilandra made her announcement. He’d chosen love over his friendship. He didn’t want to mention their son. “Vilandra and I were married four months later.”

He’d preformed his duties as commander but he’d never forgiven Zan. He’d been out on patrol when Vilandra granted Khivar access. “Vilandra granted her lover access and he killed us.”

Rath didn’t feel Michael needed to know all those details. He was leery any mention of being forced to bear witness might trigger a relapse. 

==== 

Michael was stunned, he vaguely recalled history in high school. Forced marriages were common until the late 18th century. Parents selected a spouse based upon wealth and titles. Chosen individuals weren’t consulted nor had any say before marriage. 

He couldn’t imagine spending two months locked in a dungeon. A night in county jail had been bad enough. He’d been arrested after his jackknife was found near Agent Pierce’s bones. 

Michael was released after Sheriff Valenti made a false report about a prior incident near old Clovis Highway. He was warned not to leave a calling card while he was breaking the law. It was a damn good thing, Sheriff Valenti was in on their secret. 

Michael raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t heard about another sibling. He’d known Vilandra was responsible for their deaths, though. He didn’t care to hear anymore about her. He didn’t want to think about Isabel. He missed her.

He’d study symbols at an old Indian reservation on the outskirts of Roswell. One of those had represented the Royal four. “It’s the Royal four.”

====

Rath sighed. He was aware of what that symbol truly represented. He’d even had it inked on his shoulder until after a startling revelation. 

He’d no choice but to reveal somethings he hadn’t intended. He’d allowed his anger to cloud his judgement for too long. 

Rath sat down and motioned for Michael to sit. He breathed in deeply knowing it was going to be a long night. “Ya might want to sit down.”

====

Michael started to become uneasy when Rath continued to remain silent. He was tempted to ask, if their differences could be put aside. 

He’d considered Rath a murder for years. He’d even gone as far as using his double to justify his own actions when he murdered Agent Pierce. 

Michael didn’t know how he’d gotten to Manhattan. He was terrified and confused when he finally managed to break free from his vegetative state. He’d been so afraid, he’d pissed his pants when he saw Zan. He’d blamed his trauma for his action but deep down he known his excuses were lies. 

He discovered,Zan managed to heal almost every wound he’d received while he’d been held at Coppers Summit when he stood up. He was mortified when he was escorted to their bathroom by Ava. ‘He saw everything that happened to me.’

Michael didn’t know what to think when he discovered a year had passed. He’d lashed out when he saw Rath. He couldn’t believe, Zan and Ava had forgiven him. Rath tried to kill Zan and Max. 

He’d noticed a silent communication between Zan and Rath before he learned his emancipation was abolished. Zan was his legal guardian until he turned twenty-one. 

Michael hadn’t realized he’d zoned out until he noticed Rath had taken a seat. He sat down across from Rath and declared, “I know Nasedo lied to me.”

===== 

Rath doubted Nasedo had know how their pods were connected. He wasn’t responsible for obtaining an artifact responsible for their resurrections. “Nasedo doesn’t have a high enough Military clearance.”

He wondered if Michael had ever observed a difference between each symbol. “Did you happen to notice the one at the club is different?”

Michael shook his head as he answered, “I only wondered why you so boldly advertised our secret.”

Rath decided he’d leave his snark comment alone. He maintained eye contact as he declared, “Only one square doesn’t contain another inside of it.” 

He hadn’t wanted to include Lonnie but Zan had insisted. He was about to drop a bomb as he continued, “It’s about the Royal court and how we’re connected by blood.”

=====

Michael stared at Rath in confusion. He didn’t understand how rank was connected unless his comment was about their resurrections. 

He didn’t understand why one square was singular but assumed Max was excluded from their design. He wasn’t connected to Isabel or Tess by blood. “Those lines are about marriage.”

Michael started to panic when Rath shook his head no. He couldn’t be implying he was connected by blood. “I’m not a true blood Royal.”

=====

Rath cocked his eyebrow mockingly before he asked, “You’ve never wondered why I protected Tess while Lonnie attempted to kill Max?”

Michael clenched his hands as he tried to keep his temper in check. “You tried to stop Tess from warning Max.”

Rath shook his head as he corrected, “I made certain my sister’s twin wasn’t anywhere near because I knew Zan was going to kill Lonnie.”

He’d been floored when he learned Ava and he were siblings. “I learned Ava was my sister back on Antar. My father had an affair with her mother.”

Rath had suspicions about being separated from his twin. He’d no proof until an emissary demanded he take the same test as Max. “I’d suspicions but no proof until Max was proven to bare a false seal.”

He doubted Max told Michael anything. “Max didn’t happen to mention he overheard an emissary inform me that he would have liked to conducted a test on my twin?”

Rath made that emissary so nervous he’d hadn’t included Michael or Tess in his declaration. “You were right. I wanted to kill Max because I was concerned about what would happen.”

He hated how his concerns were warranted. He growled when Michael mentioned Max was dead. “Does saying that make you forget?”

Rath didn’t wait for an answer as he continued, “Sooner or later whatever block you’ve put there is going to break. 

=====

Michael tried to remain calm. He was talking about how their pods were connected. He was related to Tess. ‘My sister.’

He’d conceded from a vote concerning Tess but it hadn’t mattered. He’d made certain Tess remained at his apartment during her pregnancy. He’d helped Max take her baby. 

Michael started to think about how Ava took care and comforted him. He remembered how concerned she’d been toward Rath and Zan. He’d actually thought Rath and Ava were seeing each other until she acted the same way with Zan. 

He focused on Rath when mentioned a test about their seal. He hadn’t really been told much about what happened. He’d thought Rath was joking when he told Brody he was his brother.

Michael breathed in deeply, he couldn’t kill someone who was already dead. He became completely still as he continued to listen. “I don’t want to talk about it!”

He decided to bring their topic back to his case. “So, the love of your life is alive but has no memories.”

===

Rath hadn’t wanted to believe Zarrianna was alive. He’d never imagined their race would bring his soulmate back from death. He’d wanted to literally fry a defenceless messenger. 

He’d mixed emotions- furious, happy, apprehensive, distracted over her return. He’d been forced to watch as Khivar torture and rape her. He was amazed by her strength but still worried about her state of mind. He was certain her torment continued after he’d been murdered. 

Rath figured he should share some more information. He should have known Ava was done asking.“Ava was tired of Zan and I using her pregnancy as an excuse.”

He still believed his concerns were justified. “Ava had Zarrianna come to Royals a couple of days ago.”

Rath waited upstairs to see if Zan sparked any of her memories. He’d sensed her anger as he stepped put of the Penthouse. “Zarrianna got all of her past life memories back.”

He hadn’t even suspected Zarrianna was in labor. “It caused her to go into labor.”

Rath determined Zarrianna was in labor about an hour when she decided to leave. “She stood up to leave and her water broke.” 

He was glad her son was healthy but was positive he was part Kryptonian. “Zarrianna gave birth to a healthy baby boy.” 

Rath puzzled by why her memories of her life on Earth hadn’t returned. He started to suspect someone attempted to take information about who possessed their seal. 

===== 

Michael smirked. He agreed with Ava. It was wrong to withhold information when Zarrianna was desperate for answers. 

He’d been back from Metropolis a few hours before Rath appeared. He’d hoped to see that tall dark handsome stranger he’d bumped into a few of days ago. 

Michael was curious about what name she’d finally decided upon. Every time he stopped over, he was asked his opinion on baby boy names. “What did she name him?”

“Kal-El D'tharthe.”

Michael furrowed his eyebrow as he quirked, “What’s the L stand for?”

“its nor L its El.”

Michael was curious about its meaning. He couldn’t shake a feeling Rath might actually know. He decided to speak with Zarrianna about her son. 

He wondered why all of her memories hadn’t returned. It could be linked to her skull injury. He hadn’t realized how extensive it had been till he acquired her medical records. “Her doctor believed she smashed her skull when she was ejected from her car.” 

====

Rath silently thanked Rao when Michael changed topics. He didn’t want to talk about the newest Royal. 

He furrowed his eyebrows as he listened. He considered her injury had been inflicted after her attacker couldn’t rape her mind. “Its more feasible that Zarrianna obliterated all her memories to protect her son’s father.”

Rath believed her skull fracture came after she’d angered her attacker. “He was pissed when he couldn’t find out who possess our seal.”

====

Michael was aware of the pain involved in a mind rape. He’d tried to push Khivar out of his head but his attempts were futile. He breathed in deeply as he blamed Rath for his thoughts about Coppers Summit.

He’d found a medium sized rock near where her body had landed. It could have been smashed into her face through telekinesis. 

Michael hadn’t been told anything concerning a seal. He was second in command, adviser to their king, and married to Isabel. A baby held their key to salvation. 

He hadn’t been interested in starting his life from where it had ended. He didn’t have those feelings that he believed went hand in hand with marriage. “I don’t know anything about a seal.”

====

Rath wasn’t surprised. He’d been doubtful Nasedo would have mentioned it. “Our race considers the man who bares it, King.”

He’d mentioned a test for their seal. He decided to explain as he declared,“True royals have a dimmer version within our blood. It can be reflected through a test.”

Rath tried to determine the best way to describe what he’d seen with Max. It wasn’t like his own. “It’s a V constellation of five planets from our whirlwind galaxy.The bottom star of Antar was flawed on Max.”

He didn’t desire to be bestowed with it. He refused to fulfill any required demands. “It was handed down from father to son for generations before Zarrianna became the last Royal of her bloodline alive.”

Rath figured he needed to spell it out for Michael. “Zarrianna was obligated to pass it during sex to you or me.” 

====

Micheal wondered why Nasedo had never mentioned it. He’d been treated like he was nothing when he’d attempted to contact him. He’d been told point blank by Kal Langley that he wasn’t King. 

He debate on disputing his claim about his blood. He’d never put a drop on a slide, though. He’d always assumed their cells were the same in each set. 

Michael shook his head. He wasn’t having sex with Zarrianna.“Guess you’re going to be King. I’m gay!”

====

Rath snickered before he corrected, “Zarrianna already passed our seal to her son’s father.”

He didn’t intend to interfere in his investigation. He was doubtful, he’d find anything on those involved. 

Rath was curious about what Michael had uncovered. “Do you have any suspects.

“I considered Tess.”

Rath shook his head. He was positive Tess wouldn’t be interest. He tried to discretely imply he’d been misled. “I doubt, Tess was concerned with anything she led you to believe.”

He’d heard from Zan that Tess was in Metropolis. 

====

Michael couldn’t shake an impression Rath was aware of more concerning Tess. He’d sensed her during his visits but didn’t have confirmation until he saw her. 

He wondered if Zan had seen Tess after he pointed out his admirer. He decided it would be better to focus on her.

Michael believed Tess might have known about Zarrianna. She’d been raised by their protectorate. “Tess spent years with Nasedo.” 

====

Rath shrugged his shoulders as he quirked, “You’ve no doubt Tess wanted Destiny?”

Michael nodded as he grumbled, “It’s what she always wanted!” 

Rath sighed. He didn’t want to cause an argument but needed Michael to reexamine those events before and after their vote. He was tired of an emissary meddling in their attempts to reunite Xander with his mother. “I’ll put it this way…”

He looked directly into Michael’s eyes as he continued, “Tess went to Sweden and her son was conceived while she was there.”

====

Michael stared at Rath in disbelief. He couldn’t remembering seeing Tess when Alex went to Los Cruses. He hadn’t really cared, though. He’d been thankful, he wouldn’t have to hear her talk about destiny.

He’d wondered why Kyle had remained so quiet when Liz ranted after she figured out Tess used her powers. He’d looked at Tess but his anger had been directed at Max. 

Michael had become good friends with Kyle. He’d asked about why Kyle severed his friendship with Liz. It was for the same reason, he hadn’t spoken to his father in years. 

He breathed in deeply before he replied, “Right, next you’re going to imply Max never attempted to heal Alex because he was concerned about their argument.”

Rath raised his eyebrow as he quirked, “I asked, Tess a similar question seven years ago.”

Michael started to feel guilty again as he thought about how Tess had already lost seven years with her son. He didn’t know why Rath mentioned something he’d briefly fretted over after he figured out Tess was his sister. 

Rath shook his head before he suggested, “If it bothers you that much, maybe you should talk to Tess.”

Michael nodded. He wanted to get back on topic and asked, “Do you know where I might find her pod?”

====

Rath hated what their race had done. He’d wondered if more women were abducted before her host was chosen. Their actions were slightly less of a Hanus crime with a still birth, though. 

He tried to keep his emotions in check as he declared, “I thought, she had a pod until I went to RosHell to speak with Larek.”

Rath considered Larek trustworthy. “Another ship abducted a pregnant woman and replaced a dead fetus with Zarrianna.” 

====

Michael swallowed hard as bile rose into his throat. He attempted to push his disgust aside as he recalled a report about her parents death. 

He was beginning to suspect, he was following a trail created by Zarrianna. He wondered about Kal Langley as he concluded, “Zarrianna ordered Kal Langley to erased any and all traces of who she was before she was attacked.”

Michael crossed his arms over his chest as he grumbled, “How long have you known all this?”

====

Rath shrugged, he’d gone to RosHell after Ava called an emergency meeting. He didn’t want to believe Larek but couldn’t deny his own eyes. 

He’d a bunch of painful memories surface after he discovered Zarrianna was pregnant. He hoped Michael never sensed anything. 

Rath didn’t know how to explain Zarrianna to his girlfriend. He tried to pretend everything was normal but his past had caught up with his present. “Would ya have believed me?”

====

Michael hated to admit Rath was right. He probably wouldn’t have believed him. He’d had trust issues before he was held at Coppers Summit. 

He tended to keep from social entanglements because it was safer. He wouldn’t be required to think up some lie to keep his secrets hidden. It was why, he’d become a workaholic.

Michael felt compassion, sympathy and understanding toward Zarrianna. He’d related to her dilemma since he’d known nothing about his own past. 

He was having a hard time accepting Rath was actually his brother. He’d been in Manhattan for five years but Rath hadn’t mentioned their pods were connected. He wondered if Zarrianna was his reason for sharing information. 

Michael was irked by the fact, not one person had reported her missing. He was starting to believe no one would. “I’m going to continue my investigation. Her son has every right to know his father.”

Rath nodded, “We want you to allow this investigation to take you were ever it leads.”

Michael looked confused as he asked, “What?”

Rath stood as he declared, “You never know the man you bumped into just might be that boy from those cornfields.”

Michael opened his mouth to respond but Rath left before he managed to utter a word. He hadn’t told anyone about his strange experience when he was eight years old. 

He’d been hiding in the desert watching a meteor shower one minute, in a cornfield the following, and back the next moment. He’d tried for hours to return but nothing happened.

Michael sighed, he’d been talking with Rath for hours. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he headed to his bedroom. He should have already gone to bed. 

He stared at his ceiling as he thought about how long it would be before he discovered the man’s identity. He couldn’t help but wondered if Rath was right. ‘Did Zarrianna find his reason for remaining on Earth?’ 

Michael breathed in deeply as he recalled how close he’d come to leaving. He’d been watching each dot slowly form when suddenly he couldn’t breathe. 

He sat up as he remembered, Tess hadn’t seemed surprised by his declaration or when suddenly the countdown stopped. He’d almost made a huge mistake.

He’d been racked with guilt after he’d kept Tess locked in his apartment. He restarted his quest but hadn’t wanted Max to know he was considering leaving Roswell. He’d been searching through meteor events when Max insisted the FBI was closing in on them. 

Michael trembled as he saw a crystal clear image of Khivar. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he closed his eyes and focused on his safe haven; the one place he’d felt at peace and had refused to leave for over a year. 

He drifted of to sleep with a renewed conviction to find him. He’d already been secretly looking on and off for that boy for fifteen years.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue light scanned Clark after he closed his eyes. His rebirth was transitioning slower than expected due to a fluctuation in his hormonal levels. He required an increase in Oestrogen and a decrease in testosterone. 

An alteration to his bath allowed his releasing hormone increase to large and frequent pulses. He started to produce more Luteinising and follicle hormones that stimulated his ovaries to produce more Oestrogen and progesterone. 

Clark started to generate female sex steroids as he absorb minerals through his skin. He was close to having a completely developed vagina. His other organs- lower cervix, lower uterus, upper cervix, upper uterus would slowly reach maturity. He’d form his Fallopian tubes a month before his first shedding. 

He gasped when he suddenly felt his muscles contract. He essentially had a mild orgasm because he was more sensitive at his erogenous zones. 

Clark groaned as he was informed his lining within his anus was thinning to allow sperm to pass while he mated. He’d have a slight leakage at his feminine folds while his other organs continued their development. 

He narrowed his eyes in disgust when he learned his vagina had completely formed. He grumbled about becoming a woman but clamped his mouth shut when an internal clitoris was mentioned. He wished, he’d kept silent when he was informed his folds were more of a muscle that lost tension to allow penetration.

Clark didn’t desire to learn more about partaking in feminine sexual acts. He wanted to argue he’d never be that experimental with his body and didn’t intend to become pregnant. “Isn’t there some form of birth control I can take?”

He sighed in frustration. He didn’t care that Jor-El insisted he’d be ready when it was time. He’d seven years to come to terms with these changes. 

Clark climbed out of the pool when his heightened sense of smell detected lasagna and garlic bread. He wondered if a side effect of these changes was he burned more calories than normal. He’d always eaten large portions but he was famished.

He was glad Jon brought a double portion. One slice wouldn’t have cut it. He was relieved Jor-El remained quiet while he ate. He yawned as he tossed his empty container in away. He was tired but leery of going to sleep. He hadn’t forgotten he was meant to have his vivid dreams during Rem sleep.

Clark stared at his bed before he reluctantly climbed under the covers. He closed his eyes praying he wouldn’t discovered he’d a wet dream when he woke in the morning. His day was going to be bad enough with his exploits as ‘Kal’ but that would make it a million times worse. 

====

Tess breathed a sigh of relief when she couldn’t sense Michael. She grumbled about dumb luck as she started to suspect why he’d been in Metropolis. 

She didn’t know exactly what Zarrianna did that summer. She was almost certain nothing would trail back to Smallville. 

Tess’d keep far away from Michael. She’d play dumb, if she couldn’t manage to avoid him. It might be an opportunity to reveal what really happened back in Roswell. Something, the others had suggested for years. 

She still didn’t understand why. It wouldn’t change anything. She’d used her power, pushed too hard, and killed Alex. She couldn’t change what happened. 

Tess blinked back tears as she wondered about their son. She could only hoped; he was in a happy and stable home. 

She hunted down any possible leads for a baby boy dropped off at hospitals near by Roswell. She’d even declared how much she regretted her decision. She was always told, “I’m sorry but any information is confidential. I wish, I could help you but I’d be breaking the law.”

After five years of dead ends, she was tired. She’d drifted from place to place since she’d been seventeen years old. She laughed as she read the welcome to Smallville sign. ‘Home of meteors.’ It has to be better than a home of aliens. 

She was only going to stay a month but quickly changed her mind. She decided to stick around after she walked into The Talon and noticed Chloe Sullivan was a dead ringer for Princess Zarrianna D’tharthe. 

Tess debated while she waited on her latte. Nasedo insisted she be versed in Royal history. He’d claimed her answers were with an alien book. ‘You are destined to marry Max Evans become his Queen and bear his heirs.’

She’d already had doubts before she arrived in Roswell. She been in town for about a month when she decided it was time. She found a three ring swirled purple metal book hidden within a wall in the library at Roswell High. It didn’t ease her suspicions but amplified her uncertainty.

Tess always had lunch at The Crashdown but left before Max and Michael arrived. She’d pass Alex Whitman as she exited. Why did her pulse raced every time she saw him? He was being nice when he smiled at her. He couldn’t possibly be interested in her.

She was sitting in her normal booth feeling like an outsider when Alex slid into the seat across from her. She tried to keep her emotions in check as she wondered why he’d chosen to sit with her. She was floored by his admission and request. (AN)

Tess decoded a book with Zarrianna’s picture. She moved closer as she wondered about fate. She could choose to walk away and never mention Zarrianna. Maybe, she should wait till she was approached. 

Zarrianna was sitting with a dark haired teenager. She smiled and flirted but he seemed oblivious to her casual cues. 

Tess became aware of a sensation she associated with The Royals as she approached. She’d offered a possible means of assistance in her quest? She put those blonde babbling skills to work. “Zarrianna? You look so much like a friend of mine. Its been so long almost another life time but you look so much like her…”

“Sorry, I’m Chloe Sullivan.”

Tess was shocked, ‘Chloe Sullivan’ had absolutely no idea she wasn’t human. She apologized but was more concerned with how her male companion studied her. She’d been convincing but she was given an impression he didn’t believe her. 

She couldn’t put her finger on what but she was positive there was something different about Clark Kent. She was putting Tabasco sauce in her latte when she noticed corn husks in a display window. “Smallville has cornfield. Could Clark Kent be the Kryptonian?’

Tess discretely looked into ‘Chloe Sullivan’ while making certain she maintained substantial distance from Clark. She didn’t want to be on his radar. She strengthened her resolve to stay as far away as possible after she read a few articles about meteor mutants. ‘If I believed in coincidence…but I don’t.’ 

She tried to remain calm when she determined Chloe Sullivan was reborn. She was sickened by her discovery. She wondered if Moira Sullivan had known her baby was taken from her. ‘Is that why her mother isn’t in the picture. Her father doesn’t seem to be around much,either.’

Tess attempted to come to terms with her origins. She was waiting for a latte and one of those delicious baked goods when she heard her sister’s name. She was beyond shocked something had awakened Zarrianna. 

She numbly nodded when Zarrianna insisted on meeting later. She’d known in an instant, Zarrianna had plans for Clark Kent. She doubted anyone had ever dared to deny Princess Zarrianna. ‘Clark was the first to ever refuse her.’ 

Tess was amazed and terrified when she witnessed his actions. Zarrianna was forced to be reckoned with on a good day. She was doubtful all her memories had incited polite and docile behavior. ‘A spoiled brat who’d just lost her favorite toy.’

She blinked when Clark mentioned a Parasite. She was aware of her unspoken words. ‘Her essence was always meant to be freed.’ 

Tess felt sorry for Lana. Zarrianna was pleased her kiss managed to hurt her competition. She made it crystal clear, as she drove an invisible knife deeper, he told me everything. ‘Zarrianna knows Clark is the Kryptonian!’

She was leery as she met Zarrianna at the Beanery. She understood her undeclared warning when she sat down across from her. She’d regret coming to Smallville if she revealed ‘Chloe Sullivan’s true identity.

Tess would be rewarded if she minded her own business. Zarrianna would look into her son’s whereabouts if she didn’t interfere. But if she even looked at Clark Kent, she’d destroy any information she uncovered. ‘She intends to give Clark Kent their seal.’ 

She’d learned about their seal when Max ranted as he raped her. He didn’t care if an emissary had declared he’d a false seal. He was King. She was going to do her duty whether she wanted to or not.

Tess absentmindedly rubbed her arms as she felt chilled to her bones. Nasedo insisted a child was their key to salvation. He twisted facts around to suit his own agenda. Clark Kent would become Earth’s savior ruining any chances Khivar had of enslaving the human race. 

She’d inadvertently discovered what Zarrianna had hidden from Clark. She’d been working on aura interpretation when she’d noted pink. She followed Zarrianna to convince her to tell Clark but she’d only managed to witness her attack.

Tess drove back to Smallville so fast she was amazed she hadn’t gotten any speeding tickets. She slid down her closed door and brought her knees to her chest. “I was wrong. Max is alive.”

She decided to stick to her original plan. It was much easier to hide in a bigger city. 

Tess walked in on an argument between Lois and Lana concerning Chloe. Lois had a confused and dazed expression as she looked into a mirror. Tess determined Lois had a triggered mind warp. She chastised Lana when Lois attempted to speak. 

It was supposed to be a funeral. Lois must have had a hard time dealing with her grief and all arrangements. Lana should be ashamed.

Tess felt sorry for Clark as Lois read a letter she’d found from ‘Chloe.’ She couldn’t help but wonder if it was written before or after Zarrianna awakened. ‘She chose you over Rath!’

She offered her condolences while praying Clark didn’t remember their previous encounter. She’d been doubtful their paths would cross again. 

Tess pondered, ‘Is Clark aware of what he’d been given?’ She snickered as she thought, ‘King Clark Kent.’

===== 

Clark was deep in rem sleep. He kicked his furs off when he became overheated. His skin had started to form a thin layer of sweat as his body responded to his dreams.

A whimper slipped past his lips as more thick creamy substance seeped from his erection. He teetered on an edge as he practically begged for release from his torment.

Clark shifted his body slightly when he mimicked his actions as he partook in one of his wild fantasies. 

_He sat on his old red couch as he pumped his hardened length. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the cushions as he imagined his hand belonged to another._

_Clark gasped as he felt warm wetness surround his aching manhood. He thrust his hips in a silent plea as his legs were spread further apart._

_A slightly louder groan came forth as he was massaged at his balls. He panted as he became aware of where else he was being touched._

_Clark trembled as he was stimulated at his tight ring of muscles. He secreted a thin creamy substance as his body readied for penetration. It continued to build as he was circled until he clenched suddenly._

_He squirmed as he felt a thumb pressing into him. He thrust his hips wildly as his hardened length pulsed. He’d achieved an orgasm but wasn’t satisfied._

_Clark whimpered as his manhood slipped from its warmth. He continued to clench around his lover’s thumb as he shifted in an attempt to relieve his ache._

_He went ridged as his second orgasm ripped through him._

Clark slowly awakened from his deep slumber. He groaned as he became aware his stomach was coated with semen. He’d another dream but couldn’t remember what happened.

He walked through the fortress in all his naked glory. He didn’t know whether he was pleased or suspicious when he noticed his pool was no longer there. Stepping into the shower, he sighed as he moved into a warm spray.

Clark took an extra long shower. He was only delaying the inevitable, though. He grabbed a towel and headed back to his room to dress. 

He wondered what mysteries he’d be shown as he tried to determine what he should wear. He wasn’t spending another day wearing just a towel. He frowned as he noticed he didn’t have much of a clothing selection. 

Clark dressed in a blue t-shirt and black silk shorts. He blinked in surprise when he found Jon holding a laundry bag.

“I’ve convinced Jor-El to allow you to go do your laundry.”

Clark shifted on his feet as he replied, “Mom did my laundry for me.”

Jon nodded as he continued, “It’s time you learn how to do it yourself. I’m going to be your chaperone but we aren’t going to Metropolis.”

Clark crossed his arms angrily over his chest as he grumbled, “I don’t need a babysitter.”

Jon held out a large bag as he asked, “Would you like to go or not?”

Clark grabbed it as he grumbled, “Yes, but I want to go to Metropolis.”

Jon shook his head as he teased, “The more you complain the longer it will be before you can have breakfast.”

Clark came back with a overstuffed bag. He tried to ignore his stomach as he asked, “Where are we going?”

“Manhattan.”

=====

Michael walked into ‘Queens Diner’. He sat at his usual booth and waited for a waitress to come get his order. He furrowed his eyebrows as Ava walked over to him.

He always sat in Emma’s section. He couldn’t put his finger on when or where he’d met her. He’d a sense of familiarity toward her. It was why he always left a big tip.

Michael’d inadvertently learned that most of those employed at ‘Queens’ were Meta Humans. He understood why when he discovered Ava owned his favorite diner.

“Morning, Michael what can I gets ya?”

Michael wasn’t aware she waited on tables, though. “What happened to your staff?”

Ava smiled before she answered,“Emma had a doctors appointment this morning.”

Michael’d noticed a small bulge and figured she was maybe four months. He’d compared her size to when he’d met Zarrianna. 

He decided it was probably better if he didn’t ask a bunch of questions. “I’ll have spicy western omelet, hash browns, with white toast, and coffee.” 

Michael loved how he didn’t have to add Tabasco sauce to his food. It was an ingredient in everything. He’d always wondered how those without his dietary quick ate here. 

He furrowed his brow when Ava set down his coffee and insinuated he was grouchy. “I did find out a few unsettling things last night.”

==== 

Ava sat down across from Michael. She nibbled on her bottom lip before she said, “I wanted to tell you for a long time.”

She was responsible a rift between Michael and Rath. She hadn’t lied when she claimed Rath attacked and killed Zan. She was so focused on stopping Rath that she missed when Zan dropped and rolled before he was hit. 

Ava unconsciously rubbed her arms as she thought about Lonnie. She’d always been afraid of her. She’d good reason to be scared. “Lonnie was a threat. She hinted my days were number on our way to Roswell.”

She’d been so terrified that she’d missed a silent signal from Rath. She was arguing with Rath when Tess and Max appeared but refused to get in the car. She suspected Max thought Rath was going to hit her. 

Ava hadn’t forgotten that Michael threatened her. She’d honestly been more afraid of Michael than Rath. “I wondered for a long time if you’d held onto what I said at The Crashdown.”

====

Michael was amazed by how different Lonnie and Isabel were in character and behavior. He’d only met Lonnie briefly but hadn’t trusted her. 

He hated to admit he understood why Rath and Zan hadn’t included Ava. He was doubtful,it was in his best interest to voice his opinion. 

Michael shrugged. He’d never considered Ava might have felt she was to blame. “It was never your fault.”

He didn’t want to get into a discussion about his arrival in Manhattan. He glanced at her hand when she gripped his hand. “I do have some questions but….”

Ava nodded in understanding as she replied, “My doors always open.”

Michael nodded. He suspected her unspoken words were ‘whenever you’re ready.’ He didn’t know whether he was relieved or disappointed when she left to get his food. He was tired of being alone. 

====

Clark glanced around after he walked out of an alleyway. He was amazed by how many pedestrians were out and about this early. He furrowed his eyebrows as Jon mentioned, “Manhattan is a city that never sleeps.”

He wondered about breakfast as he followed Jon into Kings Laundry. He didn’t want to wait until after his clothes were washed and dried. His question could be considered a stall tactic as he asked, “Could we go eat, first?”

Clark sighed when Jon shook his head. “What am I supposed to do?”

Jon handed Clark two packets of soap as he answered, “Pick two machines, put one in each, then separate your dark and white into each washer.”

Clark dumped ‘All’ into each washer. He put mostly his clothes except for several pairs of his boxers and socks in one and sheets, towels, and his remaining clothes into another washer. “Seems simple enough.”

He’d attempted to do his laundry at home. His mom had been afraid he'd put in too much soap and break her machine.

“It will be about a half an hour before each load is done.”

Clark imagined sitting waiting was one of the most boring parts. He used to like to sit in his loft and think but he’d too many things running through his mind. 

“It should be ready to dry when we get back.”

Clark noticed security cameras as he was about to ask about leaving his clothes unattended. He was curious about where Jon planned on going. 

He saw several businesses with Kings, Queens, Second, and Command but one caught his complete attention, ‘The Royals.’ He focused in on several symbols that he’d seen on several occasions. He breathed in deeply as he discovered Chloe lied to him. 

Clark shook his head as his inner voice screamed, 'Zarri!' He’d started to suspect, Manhattan was chosen for a specific reason as he went into 'Queens Diner.' 'I'm being tested by Jor-El.' 

“I live a couple blocks from Kings Laundry and Queens Diner is one of my favorite places to eat. I have to warn you, everything is spicy.”

Clark picked up a menu. He wasn’t thrilled about eating spicy food for breakfast. He was debating on what he wanted when he heard, “Jon, you want your usual?” He looked up as she continued, “I can tell Derick to hold the spice, if you don’t want spicy.”

He swore, he’d seen his waitress somewhere else. She looked vaguely familiar. He shook his head as he replied, “It will be fine. I’d like the starving mans and coffee.”

Ava smiled as she quirked, “You must have a bottom less pit like my brothers.”

Clark became curious when Jon asked, “Ava, has my partner already been in?”

Ava nodded as she declared, “You missed him by five minutes. I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

Clark figure out where as Ava reached the counter. ‘When I was at the Talon with Chloe.’ He must have met her twin sister. It would be extremely difficult to successfully capture her accent. 'Did the other one have an accent?' 

He furrowed his eyebrows when Ava brought milk with their drinks. 

“Your orders should be up in a few minutes. The milk or your toast will help if your food is too spicy.”

Clark hadn’t known that milk or bread helped with spicy food. He hadn’t eaten anything too spicy, though. 

He didn’t really know much about Jon. He wondered what the correct term was for same sex couples as he asked,“Partner?”

Jon smiled before he answered,“I was married long a go to a wonderful woman. I’m a detective.”

Clark frowned as he wondered about his partner. He’d overheard his mystery man mention jurisdictions while he’d been observing him. “Do you have any cases outside of Manhattan.”

Jon nodded as he answered, “Sometimes, it depends on which case.”

Clark sighed. He didn’t want to end up with his blood rushing to his groin. He was thankful he’d a distraction when his food arrived. 

He wondered if his stomach was big enough as he looked at his plate. His mouth was on fire after his first bite. He took a big gulp of milk but it didn’t help at all. “You weren’t kidding.”

Clark tolerated the spiciness by taking a bite of toast as he ate. He appeared to have more toast than Jon.‘She gave me extra toast.’

He’d just finished eating when he asked, “You didn’t get spicy did you?”

Jon laughed before he answered, “No. The first time I ate here, I did the same as you. Thought it can’t be that spicy. I learned at Queens, spicy means spicy.”

Clark started to feel uncomfortable when he noticed a pregnant waitress coming over to their booth. He instantly thought about how he was currently developing female organs. He wanted to deny with every fiber of his being that he wouldn’t carry a child to term.

He wouldn’t have a small round bump that would grow larger with each passing day. He breathed in deeply as he started to see an image of his older self. He rubbed his temple when he suddenly heard, ‘Relax, Kal.’

Clark tried not to stare when she stood in front of him. He couldn’t help it, though. He managed to pry his eyes away when she moved her hand to her abdomen. 

He hoped Jon was to be ready to leave. He was tempted to bang his head on their table when he started to carry on a conversation with her. 

Clark practically blurred out of his seat when Jon declared it was time to go. He was lost in his thoughts of his impending doom as he walked. He wondered once again if his trip was actually a lesson in disguise. 

He was leery of the continued silence as he slouched into a chair. He shifted in his seat when he caught Jon watching him. “I don’t want to talk.”

Clark couldn’t decide if he was pleased when Jon merely nodded in response. He swore time dragged at a slower pace as he continued to wait for everything to dry. Maybe a magazine would provide some distraction but he only found ones he’d no interest in reading. 

It took time to adjust to knew abilities. He didn’t feel what was happening was something he could master. It was much different, life altering and he was doubtful he’d ever be mentally prepared for what was to come. He wished, Jor-El never told him. 

Clark stuffed everything back into a large bag unaware he’d been projecting all of his thoughts. He followed Jon wordlessly back to the Arctic. 

He avoided contact by practically blurred to his room to put everything away. He stalled for as long as he possibly could before he slowly went to the central crystal structure. He glanced accusingly at Jon after he was asked about his trip to Manhattan. He didn’t want to talk but was positive, he wouldn’t get away with remaining silent. 

Clark considered giving a quick gripe of fine. He clenched his hands as he was asked about what he’d learned. An answer about laundry wouldn’t cut it. He’d already discovered Chloe had been lying to him. “It reaffirmed Kal-El’s statement about Chloe being a liar.”

He hated to admit he needed to reminisce about his time spent with Chloe. He was almost certain whatever changed his friend occurred when she was infected with a parasite. “I came here to avoid dealing with my feelings for her!”

Clark lost someone that meant more than he’d been willing to admit. He didn’t understand why his feelings were so important. “Why does it matter? She’s dead!” He stumbled backwards when he was asked to think about these questions but he wasn’t required to answer.

“When I allowed you till sunset, were you truly committed to return for your training? Would she have known, you wouldn’t without a push?”

Clark hadn’t been committed. He’d sworn for a brief moment, he’d heard her heartbeat but then there was nothing. He hadn’t been aware she could hide her heartbeat, though.

He’d kept his promise to return the fortress but asked for an extension. He’d asked about a species that used their emotions as strengths. He’d expected to discover more during his other worlds lessons.

Clark wondered if the swirl represent a whirlwind galaxy. He hadn’t been shown more on those planets. ‘Why weren’t those files available?’ 

He was scanned after he mentioned his best friend was killed during the meteor shower. He once again was curious why it had stopped briefly over his heart. He suspected, his adoptive father had been right. ‘What was Jor-El looking for? My broken heart?’ 

Clark didn’t want to believe that ‘Chloe’ faked her own death to ensure he fulfilled his promise to Jor-El. ‘Is Jor-El right?’ He’d a sinking feeling, these other clips of Kal-El were going to provide answers. 

He’d needed something else to focus on to keep his mind off his life altering changes. He’d no idea how long his grounding was in effect, but assumed, he’d have plenty of time to think about what he’d missed after she was infected.

Clark was about to ask if his lesson could begin when his mild panic attack was mentioned. He wasn’t finished with his earlier discussion. He shouldn’t lose focus when he noticed pregnancy nor was he expected to immediately come to terms with his mixed gender. 

He’d have seven years before his first real heat could begin. He was anticipating his body to demand he procreate but he’d experience one much milder and be unaware he was fertile. His stubbornness would be his undoing. 

“I am listing these trials in an order, I believe you should learn. I will allow you to decided. You’re choices are Kal-El, Kal, an event during senior year, and one here.” 

Clark was surprised. He wondered about the relevance of order as he debated on his answer. He suspected Kal-El discovered more about Zarri. 

He was aware of two confrontations Kal’d with Chloe. His memory was hazy on both but one thing was crystal clear Chloe was furious with him. He’d done what she asked after he became scared of what his adoptive father might do. 

Clark raced back to Smallville but found his father had gone to speak with Jor-El. He’d rushed to the old Indian caves as his concern amplified. He fell to his knees when suddenly his brand was removed from his chest. He’d passed whatever test, he was meant to when he’d been willing to sacrifice his own life for Jonathan.

He wasn’t particularly interested in any trials from his senior year. He’d lost his virginity and took advantage of his best friend. He’d done a dance of avoidance with her. ‘I don’t have those feelings maybe some day.’ 

Clark silently admitted, he definitely had feelings for her. He’d a very strong attraction toward a stranger in Metropolis, too. ‘Am I obligated to my promise I made to Chloe? 

He’d mixed emotions towards anything that occurred here. He tried to decide his best course as he compared his choices to reading a book. He scrolled through to an ending before he discovered how it happened. 

Clark breathed in deeply as he’d a sudden realization. He’d expected Chloe to be with Lois. He tried to ignore a knot deep in his stomach as he started to suspect Zarri had used Lois. He’d stopped along his way which provided her plenty of time. “I’d like to know what happened after I left.”

_Zarrianna stepped out of her hiding spot when Clark blurred away. She moved closer to the central ice structure and determined which crystal contained her files in a matter of seconds._

_She didn’t even lift a finger as she removed several crystals and propelled her history toward her. She gripped it tightly in her left hand as two materialized with those floating._

_Zarrianna felt a gust of wind as she became aware of a significant temperature drop. She wasn’t affect by his tactics to force her exit._

_“Princess, you have no right to take that crystal.”_

Clark became confused when she simply stood there. He blinked in surprise when suddenly every crystal floated before her. ‘Telekinesis.’

He couldn’t stop his question as he continued to watch. ‘Why did she want that one? He noticed two other quartz in her right hand just before his attention was drawn back to those floating, ‘She replaced it with two others. Why?’

Clark thought back to his files on Kal-El. He’d gotten to the desert after because she can teleport.’That’s two abilities.’ 

He determined that Jor-El attempted some form of defence when he noticed her hair move around her face. He was shocked when she was addressed. “Princess!”

“She is the youngest of the Royal bloodline. You missed one. You’ve seen three.”

Clark wondered how Jon knew what he’d been thinking as he turned his attention back to lesson. 

_Zarrianna became more determined when she heard the voice of a man she loathed. She breached a firewall as she snapped, “I have every right!” She easily bypassed his security proticals and gain access to his main hard-drive to access a backup file._

_She reprogrammed several components to input data contained on her fake crystal. She didn’t have a problem with Clark learning about her race. It was something, he was meant to discover on his own, though.“I would leave it alone, if that file was merely on our whirlwind galaxy and five planets within a V constellation.”_

_Zarrianna waved her hand and returned everything back to their proper place. She double checked her placement of the Granolith quartz as she grumbled, “But no! You went into great detail about Royal abilities, powers, and deaths.”_

_“It is a part of your history!”_

Clark became more confused when he swore her voice was laced with venom. ‘How can she have history with my birth father?’

He’d always considered Chloe an amazing hacker. He’d underestimated her computer talents. 

Clark tried not to feel hurt by her actions. He became a mixture of emotions when she spoke again. ‘Her doodles were hints- swirl- whirlwind, v- five points are planets.’ 

He jumped when she waved her hand and all returned. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at that crystal she added. ‘It’s not part of the fortress.’

Clark crossed his arms over his chest as he became angry with her. ‘What didn’t she want me to see?’ 

_Zarrianna shook her head as she became enraged by how much of her file was about what Khivar had done to her. Several pillars of ice vibrated as she spat, “Khivar tortures and attempts to break his victims.”_

_She breathed in deeply as she continued her rant. “I highly doubt your son wants to know…my three month old son was dismember and toss at me. I was raped mentally and physically before I was beaten to a point close to death then healed so it could start all start all over again!”_

_Zarrianna focused her rage on the crystal in her hand. It exploded into a million tiny pieces as she purred, “I do find it interesting that General Zod wasn’t mentioned. He’d broken a treaty Krypton had formed with those five planets.”_

Clark was willing to bet her eyes were pure black. He saw a few ice pillars crack while he saw a field around her body. ‘A shield or energy or both?’

He shifted in his seat as he determined who Khivar might be to her. He was puzzled when his internal voice whispered, ‘The monster.’ 

Clark didn’t agree with her. He wanted to know but changed his mind when she spoke again. He tried to shake an image in his mind of a baby boy being torn limb from limb. He was confused though. ‘She was a virgin.’

He jumped when Jon squeezed his shoulder. His chest ached as she continued to reveal what happened to her. He swore his eyes must have been huge as she destroyed the stolen crystal. ‘Think that’s five.’

Clark glanced up at Jon as he wondered about her abilities. ‘Does she have more abilities than me?’

Jon shook his head as he answered, “Maybe, depends on how many you’ve acquired from her.”

Clark opened his mouth to retort back but clamped it shut when he heard, ‘Pay attention.’ He was learning how she’d known about his planet. ‘She wanted me to know these.’

_“Nothing about my visit to Krypton to speak with your Kryptonian council.”_

_Zarrianna was puzzled by why Jor-El hadn’t included an arrangement made by the prominent house of El. She clenched her fists as she asked,“Why not boast about your willingness to play god? After all, The Royals were resurrected from death through your creation.”_

_She remained silent before she accused, “Clark might be interested in a small little fact. You’re responsible that parasite that infected me.”_

_“Chloe Sullivan died before she was even born.”_

_Zarrianna was disgusted by what her race had done. “What I can’t understand is how my essence bonding benefited your plans.” She laughed suddenly before she quirked, “I believe my race has no right to possess our seal. I actually bestowed your son with it._

_“Kal-El is Kryptonian!”_

Clark was amazed, jealous and a tad confused. He couldn’t understand how she went to his planet. It exploded shortly after his birth. ‘She’s my age.’

He’d worried about how he’d impacted others. He’d been branded because he refused to rule with an iron fists. He’d didn’t want to be considered a god among men. 

Clark saw a club earlier in Manhattan named,‘The Royals.’ He was doubtful, it was a coincidence.

He didn’t believe anyone should be brought back to life. ‘Rest in peace. How many were brought back? Kal-El heard Zarri mention a brother. Was he considered a prince or king?’

Clark couldn’t understand why or how his birth father was responsible. He crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about what happened. ‘Two teens died. I nearly lost Pete and Chloe.’ 

He managed to get his temper under control but nearly lost control a second later. He was beyond confused as he asked, “What do you mean Chloe died before she was born?”

Clark became more confused as he tried to understand. He thought about the meaning of an essence; Intrinsic nature of something abstract that determined character often considered to be connected to ones soul or spirit. 

He was positive her words were an accusation. He couldn’t understand what plans, though. “I’m never ruling with an iron fists!”

Clark wasn’t finding anything funny or amusing. He never expected to hear anything about another race. He was certain his best friend was human. 

He couldn’t remember ever hearing anything about a seal. He wanted to believe, he’d remember as he grumbled,“She didn’t give me anything!”

_Zarrianna rolled her eyes as she asked sarcastically, “Did you really think, I’d bestow Rathme’s twin?” She didn’t wait for an answer as she declared, “I’d every intention of entrusting the last son born of Krypton with our seal because I knew Krypton’s dirty secret.”_

_She breathed in deeply,slowly exhaled, and turned away from the central ice structure.“I have no issues with men baring their offspring. It was what your species did to make it go away.”_

_“I made you, King of my planet, Antar. It protects you from a direct attack from our protectorates but not those close to you. It will allow you to order emissaries from the four planets to stop hijacking human minds, and stop your heats.”_

_She allowed Clark time to process before she added, “You will have to comply with one small detail of five heirs, and inherit a few new abilities from me.”_

Clark didn’t understand how she’d history with his birth father. He believed her past fueled her interactions, though. He tried to ignore a sudden feeling of jealousy as he wondered about her connection to Rathme. 

He decided to focus on his twin, instead. He started to suspect his twin might just be the stranger from Metropolis. It seemed a bit too coincidental, he’d bumped into a man from Manhattan on his first observation lesson. 

Clark became uneasy, as he determined what was meant by dirty secret. He wasn’t happy about the changes he was currently enduring. He wished, his raced had been successful in their attempts in genetic modification to eliminate those genes. 

He wasn’t comforted by her claim. He became suspicious; there was much more to the Kryptonian codex than he was told.

Clark was shell-shocked and gasped, “King of Antar!” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he mumbled, “What are protectorates?” ‘I can protect those close to me!’

He’d been three years old when he arrive from Krypton. He didn’t know how fast his ship traveled but knew there were light years of distance between different galaxies and Earth. He concluded, their technology was far more advanced. 

Clark sat on the edge of his seat as he waited for her to continue. He was certain stopping his heats wasn’t that simple. He wanted to believe, he could ignore one when it occurred and even threatened to never have sex. 

He started to have a mild panic attack. He didn’t want to become pregnant once, let alone five times. He frowned as he was told he’d receive more powers. He didn’t desire to gain any new abilities from her. ‘I lost count of how many she exhibited!’ 

_Zarrianna nibbled on her bottom lip before she spoke again. “I’ve known for quite sometime about the second meteor shower. It was my exit strategy.”_

_She wanted to be clear as she continued, “I never needed to be saved but you needed a reason to commit to your training.”_

_Zarrianna became deathly serious as she added, “Our Enemies have walked among humans since long before The Royals were awakened by my birth. Skins number in the thousands and have powers like mine. Don’t go looking for them!”_

_She started toward the exit but stopped as she said, “I did two more thing, you’re not going to be happy about. You couldn’t stay away from those green ones so…Red meteors are like diamonds from the sky.”_

_Zarrianna exited as she declared,“I will sacrifice myself before I ever allow history to repeat.”_

Clark decided, he wasn’t going to be thrilled when she nibbled on her bottom lip. ‘A habit, she carried over.’ Her knowledge must have come from another ability. “Is she the most powerful of her species?”

He wanted to argue about her plans for college. He grumbled,“Obviously, that wasn’t good enough!” 

Clark felt like his heart ripped from his chest as he suspected again, she faked her own death. It explained why he’d briefly detected her heart beat. He’d done exactly what she wanted. He didn’t care about her enemies. ‘It’s just your excuse!’

He rolled his eyes when Zarri spoke again. “What only two!” His heart started to pound as he thought of what her riddle really meant. He wasn’t harmed by Red-K but it was a drug that brought out the worst in him. 

Clark was furious when his lesson ended. Her last statement was about a future event. He wanted to know what she refused to reveal. “She’d no intention of telling me!” 

He couldn’t pinpoint what she’d kept hidden from him. He was doubtful the suggested order would made a difference. “I’d like to continue my lessons.”

Clark growled after he was informed his lessons were over for today. He should reflect on what he’d learned after he’d eaten dinner. He’d been brought some tools to help complete his tasks. 

He noticed a take-out container,three notebooks and a packet of pens. He wasn’t interested in what he’d been given for dinner. He’d lost his apatite. 

Clark didn’t see how writing everything down was going to help. He was angry, hurt, and frustrated. He sighed, he needed to put his emotions aside and think rationally. 

He essentially had pieces of a huge puzzle that he needed to comb through to discover what he’d seen but was unwilling to except. He was almost certain he wouldn’t be able to leave until he proved he’d come to terms with everything over the last few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tess will reveal more about her past with Alex when she finally confesses to Michael
> 
> Kal-El will fill in some blanks 
> 
> Clark will discover something he thought was a fantasy that summer really happened


	8. Chapter 8

Martha smiled after she hung up. She was looking forward to lunch with Lois. She’d temporarily forget her own worries. She loved Jonathan with all her heart but was at her whits end.

She’d gone to the back forty to get Jonathan for lunch. She thought, he’d decided to take a break until she noticed he was using their fence to steady himself. Her concern turned to anger when Jonathan insisted she was overreaching.She hadn’t imagined it. 

Martha hoped after dinner, she’d be calm enough to follow their long standing house rule; never go to bed angry. She attempted to voice her concerns but was instantly accused of worrying. She tried using reverse psychology by insinuating; she’d worry less if he’d an early check-up with his doctor. 

She shook her head in frustration before she went upstairs. She came back down with a pile of blankets. She hoped, her sincerity was clear as she put his bedding on their couch and stated, “Maybe, a night in the dog house will allow my husband to see reason!”

It was the first time, Martha went to bed alone since she’d married Jonathan. She didn’t slept well but refused to back down. ‘I’ll survive several sleepless nights if I need to.’

She thought about how Clark always hated sleeping on their couch. It shouldn’t take long before Jonathan realized their couch was uncomfortable. She was dealing with a very stubborn man, though.

Martha pretended everything was normal while she prepared breakfast. It was just another day on the Kent farm. After Jonathan finished, she suggested, “I can make an appointment for you?”

“I’ve chores!” Jonathan grumbled before he went outside.

Martha stared at the screen door as she contemplated how to convince her husband. Jonathan wasn’t as young as he used to be and needed to lighten his work load. Planting crops on all their land was no longer necessary. 

Several days passed before Jonathan agreed to lease off several plots of their land. He continued to shoot down her other suggestions concerning farm hands. He stormed angrily outside after he snapped, “We can’t afford it!”

Martha breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. She was perfectly aware of their financial stability. All their debts miraculous vanished after Clark returned from Metropolis. 

Almost all of their belongings had been packed when she’d received a letter. She’d probably been the first person to dispute a positive balance. She’d demanded the manager of Smallville Treasure Bank investigate. 

Mr. Bromwitch went through all their financial records with a fine toothed comb. He insisted a bank error hadn’t occurred. The money in their account were funds that remained after their mortgage was paid in full.

Martha attempted to wire money back to an account connected to their loans. She’d been flabbergasted when her next statement revealed that transaction resulted in another deposit. She’d even gone to Metro Bank to inquire with their loan account but it had been closed.

She’d debated for a few days before she decided that telling Jonathan wasn’t going to accomplish anything. She’d opened another account in her name with Clark as a beneficent and transferred all of the second deposit. She’d made it appear that their bank error had been corrected. 

Jonathan angrily twisted the cab off his beer. He tossed it into the garbage as he growled, “You were supposed to fixed that!”

Martha sighed. She’d been concerned Clark felt he was to blame. He’d inadvertently eavesdropped on their conversation. 

Jonathan downed the rest of his beer. He opened another as he grumbled, “You lied to me.”

Martha put their son’s worries to rest when she told a white lie. She appeased Jonathan by making it appear their financial situation had been corrected. She nodded as she clarified, “I told you what you wanted to hear.” 

Jonathan sighed, before he snapped, “It wasn’t our money!”

Martha was tempted to scream. She breathed in deeply before she declared, “Whoever was responsible had no intentions of allowing us to return it.” She dropped a bomb as she admitted, “It doubled in value after my first attempt.”

Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest as he asked, “Why doesn’t our account show the correct balance?”

Martha was surprised Jonathan wasn’t angrier. She hoped this wasn’t the calm before the storm. She admitted, “I opened another account.” 

Jonathan breathed in deeply before he snapped, “Nothing comes for free!” 

Martha hadn’t touched that account. She’d often wondered if their sudden financial stability had been meant for their son. She’d never mentioned her concerns to Jonathan. 

She wanted to hire a few men long before their son left home. She’d known Jonathan would never agree. He was always fearful of their son’s secret.

Martha understood chores were a way of teaching their son. He shouldn’t have been responsible for such a large portion. She didn’t expect Clark to return to work on their farm. “We’ve used our son as a crutch for far too long.” 

Jonathan set the empty bottle in the sink as he admitted, “Our son was always meant to be more than a farmer.”

Martha started to feel a sliver of hope. She hoped mentioning Chloe would finally accomplish her objective. She reached for his hand as she pleaded, “Our son couldn’t handle losing his best friend. What do you think will happen if god forbid something happens to you?”

Jonathan sighed before he said, “You can set up an appointment for me.”

Martha was relieved. She didn’t intend to drop her quest about hiring some men. She hoped he’d cut back on his workload until after his appointment.

She wished his doctor had given good news. She’d a mild panic attack when she learned her husband’s heart condition had rebounded. She continued to pray his new regiment of medicines to thin his blood reduced the strain on his heart. 

===== 

Jonathan watched his wife. He frowned as he wished she’d stop worrying about him. He wasn’t going to get better.

He’d a valid reason for refusing to see his doctor. He’d already known he was on borrowed time. He hadn’t been concerned about risks when he’d asked Jor-El for his assistance. 

Jonathan hadn’t been bestowed Kryptonian abilities for very long. It had mattered his exposure was minimal. His heart hadn’t been able to handle that amount of power. 

He’d reached Metropolis when he discovered Chloe convinced Clark to go home. He’d thought his powers were taken because Clark had spoken to Jor-El. He remembered what actually happened after he’d gone into town to see what he could discover about the explosion. 

Jonathan attempted to blur back to their farm when suddenly he’d been unable to move. He was shocked by who was responsible. He didn’t want to believe his own eyes. 

He was staring at someone that looked identical to Chloe Sullivan. He struggled to move as she placed her hand on his chest. He could feel those powers leaving his body. 

“You should have trusted me.”

Jonathan breathed in deeply as his mind was bombarded with images. He fell to his knees and became violently sick after his connection to her broke. He couldn’t shake several visions from his mind of another version of her. “What just happened?”

Chloe helped Jonathan to his feet as she answered, “I removed the Kryptonian powers from your body but I couldn’t completely repair the damage to your heart.”

Jonathan wanted to know how she’d removed the abilities. What had he seen? Why couldn’t he shake some of those? He was on his farm before he could even ask. 

Chloe looked deep into his eyes as she said, “You’re going to forget this ever happened. You will believe Jor-El took those powers back because Clark went to those old Indian Caves.”

Jonathan spent several days standing in front of a mirror. He saw bits and pieces of his interactions with Chloe when he glanced at his reflection. He continued until he was able to remember every detail. 

He was having a hard time forgetting a few of those images. He swore that he’s seen the destruction of Krypton, a spaceship barely escaping, and a baby boy being murdered. He tried to push everything to the back of his mind.

Jonathan couldn’t stop questions that plagued his mind. Had Chloe became a powerful meteor freak because she was infection with that parasite? Did that mean Pete developed abilities? How do I tell Martha? 

He didn’t have much time to reflect while he was busy. He was actually relieved Clark wouldn’t be lightening his work load. His tactic was working just fine until he started to feel fatigued. 

Jonathan ignored his warning signs until he had no alternative. He decided to take a break till he caught his breathe. He leaned against the fence knowing his temporary reprieve ran out. 

He brushed off his wife’s concerns as he attempted to pretend nothing out of the ordinary happened. He’d merely stopped for a few minutes. He hadn’t wanted Martha to worry about him.

Jonathan was shocked by her reaction. He hadn’t expected she’d basically demanded he make a doctor’s appointment. He was rendered speechless after she’d brought blankets downstairs. 

He’d always solved any disagreements before calling it a night. It was his one house rule; never go to bed angry. He stared aimlessly at the ceiling while he pondered how he’d get around going to see his doctor.

Jonathan hadn’t gotten much sleep that night. He’d tossed and turned in an attempt to get comfortable. He wondered how his son managed to sleep on their couch.

He used his son’s old bedroom on the several evenings that followed. He’d agreed to lease of several plots of their land. He hoped a compromise would appease his wife. 

Jonathan frowned when Martha suggested he hire farm hands. It wasn’t in their budget. He started to become angry while he thought about their accounts. He’d seen their account balances.

He tried to remain calm. He’d been lied about that money. He nearly exploded when he learned Martha had opened another account. 

Jonathan started to suspect Chloe Sullivan was responsible. He hadn’t wanted to reveal their financial troubles to her. It was just a bit too convenient their mortgage had been paid off. He couldn’t reveal his suspicions to Martha without explaining how he’d really lost his son’s abilities. 

He was tired of being in the dog house. His only way out was to do as his wife wished. He reluctantly agreed to have an early check-up with his doctor. He was going to quickly become a burden to her.

Jonathan pretended to be surprised when his doctor confirmed his heart wasn’t supplying enough oxygen. He was prescribed several medications to thin his blood. It was another temporary fix.

He’d another appointment two week later to go over his scans. He’d continue his current medications until his follow-up appointment. He was ordered to cut back on his workload until after his stress test.

Jonathan suspected he’d be doing even less work on his farm afterwards. He’d have no choice but to do as his wife desired. He’d been screening his applicants with background checks before he allowed men he didn’t know on his farm. 

He smiled when he discovered Martha had a lunch date with Lois. He was tempted to suggest she make another during his next doctor’s appointment. He wasn’t landing back in the dog house.

=====

Clark glanced at the pile of notebooks, again. He needed to put his feelings aside but didn’t know how to be emotionless. Maybe, Jor-El was right to be concerned about his mental health.

He started to consider possible ways to manage his emotions. He’d watched reruns of a science fiction series called Star Trek. A science officer from Vulcan was void of emotions. His species had developed a culture dedicated to logic and suppressed their emotions. He wasn’t Spock.

Clark sighed in frustration knowing he wasn’t accomplishing anything. He felt more jumbled than when he’d began his training. He’d rise fresh in the morning. 

He headed to his quarters aware he simply wasn’t ready. He didn’t want to uncover more truths about his best friend. Stripping off his clothes, he admitted, he was only putting off the inevitable. He prayed for one peaceful night where he was free of wet dreams as he slipped underneath his covers. 

Clark sighed in annoyance as he attempted to fall asleep. He wasn’t able to keep his subconsciousness silent. No matter how hard, he tried, he couldn’t stop those thoughts. He tossed and turned while thoughts connected to his best friend pestered him.

‘Chloe’ had known about the second meteor shower. She’d faked her own death. He growled as Kal-El correct him. ‘Zarri.’ 

He needed to accept that she isn’t Chloe. It was her human persona before her essence was awakened. She kept up the facade for your sake. 

Clark thought about his own situation. He’d been Kal when he was exposed to Red-K. His prolonged exposure had brought out his Kryptonian persona, Kal-El. ‘It’s not the same. It’s who we always were.’

He wasn’t accomplishing anything by arguing with his subconscious. It was futile. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind of any connections to Zarri. 

Clark unwittingly traveled directly to the person he’d been focused upon. He looked around in confusion at his peculiar surroundings. It wasn’t like anything, he’d ever seen.

A sky in various shades of purple held three different moons- one larger, one smaller and one about the same size as Earth’s moon. Moonlight reflected upon an endless ocean of thick gelatinous red waves rippling toward a gray course sand beach. 

He was located in a smaller valley of a higher pale tan Plateau. His attention was drawn toward a cliff extending over the far side of ocean where he observed a figure several feet away from another peak. He wasn’t close enough to see more than a silhouette. 

Clark discovered his abilities didn’t work when he attempted to blur. He sighed in frustration as he started toward his desired location. He was being forced to take a much slower mode of transport. 

He felt sand squish through his toes as he walked across the beach. He was thankful for the gentle breeze as he brushed sweat from his forehead. The moons above seemed to project heat in their beams lighting his way. It felt too real to be a dream. 

He saw several shale rocks in various sizes wound along the right side of the cliff. He compared each step to stairs as he slowly climbed higher. His senses were overwhelmed when he reached the top and became mesmerized by her long blonde hair blowing around her face. 

Clark didn’t know how he’d ended up with her. His heart beat faster as he realized, he honestly didn’t care. He kept his feet firmly planted despite his desire to break the distance between them. 

====

Zarrianna stared at red gelatinous waves as she reflected. She had been a Princess, daughter, sister, warrior, mistress, mother, captive, and dead. She’d been brought back to life but didn’t know who she was anymore. 

She was certain of a few things- being a Princess, warrior and Rathme were parts of her past. She’d no desire to have either title spoken in reference to her. She’d always love Rathme but her feelings were different, now. She was still a daughter, sister, and once again a mother. 

Zarrianna was glad her mother was billions of light years away. She’d no doubts that her highness was responsible for her resurrection. She was beyond angry with her. 

She frowned while she thought about her older sister. She hated to admit; she wasn’t saddened by her death. She didn’t blamed Vilandra for allowing Khivar access to their castle. She’d been blinded by her love for him. 

Zarrianna reflected on her past with her older brother. She’d followed her big brother around when she’d been younger. She’d worshiped the ground he walked upon. 

She missed Zan while he was at the Academy. She’d been thrilled when he finally came home but soon discovered he wasn’t the same. She’d hardly recognized her brother. 

Zarrianna learned years later why her brother had changed. He’d fallen in love with a woman of lower class. Their father demanded Zan return to their palace. He was a Prince destined to become King. 

She rolled her eyes when Zan insisted she’d learn that hard lesson when father deemed it was her time. She’d won her argument with their father. She was a Warrior Princess. She wasn’t obligated to sit pretty on a thrown. 

Zarrianna had several more disputes with her brother before their father passed. She’d tried to reason with Zan after he’d been crowned. Her words had fallen on deaf ears, though. 

She’d been summoned to speak with him. She’d better pray her betrothed will take that bastard child as his own. She’d spat back, “I’ll die long before he’s ever born.”

Zarrianna hadn’t spoken with her brother in months when she caught a glimpse of the man he’d been before Academy. She’d spent hours in chambers with him. She’d spoken about her visions that she’d written down in an attempt to free those events that were yet to happen from her mind. 

She’d given her journal to Zan as she pleaded with him. My gift of sight has never been wrong. We cannot condemn those on Terra. We need to learn from our mistakes. She pondered what happened to her book.

Zarrianna wondered if her brother came back a changed man. She wanted a better relationship than she’d on Antar. She hoped, Zan became the loving brother she once adored. 

She had never intended to have another child.She couldn’t help but wonder how she’d endured her pregnancy. She’d thought about Damien many times while she nursed Kal. 

Zarrianna cherish her memories of Damien. She loved her first son with all her heart and soul. She brushed away tears as she thought about how to honor him. She’d ask Michael to paint a picture in his memory.

She planned to tell Kal about his Antarian heritage when he was older. She’d leave out all the gory details of their death. She wanted her son to know he would have had an older brother. 

Zarrianna started to feel knots in her stomach as she finally started to think about what happened afterward. She was raped and sodomized while Rathme was forced to watch. She been in excruciating pain but refused to give Khivar any satisfaction by begging or pleading. It was futile. 

She was sickened when she’d been forced to watch Khivar take her lover. She’d known it was harder for him. Khivar made his body respond before he’d even penetrated him. 

Khivar remained still as he grunted, “The great powerful General has become my b’tch.”

Khivar pumped his hand up and down his hardened length until Rathme was brought to orgasm. He continued to fist his manhood till he stood at attention again. His hands moved to Rathme’s hips when he started to thrust.

He kept his pace slow as he forced Rathme to meet his thrusts. A roar of pleasure slipped past as he groaned, “That’s a good b’tch clench nice and tight.”

Rathme ejaculated at the same instant. He whimpered as Khivar started to thrust slightly faster while he taunted, “I’m going to fuck you for hours.”

Khivar kept his promise as he continued to alternate between slow and fast. He’d brought Rathme to orgasm several times. He was reminded each time that he was Khivar’s bitch. 

Their bodies were drenched in sweat when Khivar finally kept his pace hard and fast. He roared in pleasure as he held Rathme tight against his body. He slipped from inside of his tightness a second before he snapped his neck. 

Zarrianna blinked back tears as she watched Rathme fall lifelessly to the ground. She’d known he’d wanted to die. It didn’t ease her pain, though.

Khivar stepped away from Rathme as he declared, “I was tempted to take Rathme in another position but I decided to dedicate my time to you.”

Zarrianna envisioned many more times Khivar had used her body. She been taken in several different positions. She was sickened by each flash of memory.

She felt dirty and contemplated diving into the water to wash her skin. She wondered how long she’d been his sex toy. She was doubtful Khivar was pleased when Nicholas granted her mercy. 

Zarrianna couldn’t decide if she was relieved or annoyed when she noticed a tall dark haired man on the beach below. She hadn’t invited anyone to her dream plain. She’d come to one of her favorite places to think.

She tried to remain calm after she used her memories from past life to identify him. He was the last son of Krypton. Kryptonian males didn’t possess an ability to dream walk, though. She’d inadvertently bestowed more than their seal upon him. 

Zarrianna had drawn her own conclusions on her connection to him. She’d been claimed at some point by the Kryptonian. Her evidence was undeniable-a brand of his house burned into her skin, marks on her hips, and carried his seed.

She was tempted to laugh at the irony. She’d been promised to the first son of the house of El before he’d even been born. Her obsession with their seal ensured she’d fulfilled both required parts to be his life-mate.

Zarrianna never informed her father of a dark secret of Krypton. Males were slaves to their feminine side once their biological clock started to tick. It was impossible for a man designated a breeder to do anything other than bare his mates offspring. 

She suspected Kal-El was currently going through his puberty where his female anatomy formed. He still believed it was conceivable that he’d eventually discover a way around his requirement to mate. She wasn’t his answer to dilemma.

Zarrianna contemplated expelling Kal-El. She decided to wait after she considered a consequence of his visit. He’d pay dearly for his curiosity regardless of how long he remained. She continued to watch the ocean as she asked,“Do you know where you are?”

====

Clark didn’t understand how he’d gotten here. He didn’t know much about dream manipulation. He’d googled a few articles before he’d accused Chloe of possessing an ability which allowed for manipulation of his dreams. 

He must be standing on a cliff of her home planet. He wasn’t certain of its name, though. He crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to refrain from snapping at her. He might know if she hadn’t removed a crystal on her planet.

Clark silently considered his wording. He wouldn’t be talking to her if he wasn’t careful. He didn’t know how to control this ability but she was a pro. Shrugging his shoulders, he answered,“I’m not really sure.” 

Zarrianna turned as she declared,“You’re in my dream plane. This is Dimaras rock. It was named after the moon closest to Antar.”

Clark willed his lower anatomy to remain unresponsive when he looked into pure black eyes. He possessed hardly any sexual control these days. He’d no intentions of repeating their past acts within dreams. 

He attempted to clear his mind by shifting his focus. He frowned as he noticed a jagged scar ran down her forehead, eyebrow and along side of her face to ear. He reached out as he asked, “What happened to you?”

Clark couldn’t help but feel hurt when she stepped further away. He hadn’t acted differently. He’d touched her a million times before after she’d been hurt by a meteor freak.

===

Zarrianna always enjoyed turning dreams into partial reality. She’d no intention of allowing more than communication. She tried to ignore the pain in his eyes as she explained, “It becomes more than a dream walk if we do more than talk.”

She wondered if he was aware of his current state of undress as she discretely admired him. He was godlike, muscularly proportioned, very well endowed and rising to attention. She couldn’t deny, she was tempted to indulge in him. 

Zarrianna didn’t remember the act that created their son. It was quite apparent her body recognized him. She tried to get her lustful desires under control while she hoped his heightened senses didn’t work in her dream. 

She tried to focus on his question. She’d believed, she was merely in a bad car accident. She suspected, her brother, Rathme, and Michael disagreed with her, though. Shrugging her shoulders, she answered, “I was in a really bad car accident and until recently had amnesia.”

Zarrianna wanted to be clear as she continued, “My memories from my life on Antar have returned but nothing else. I only know you from visions after I went to Krypton and met your mother.”

===

Clark was tempted to accuse her of being a hypocrite. He’d been tormented by his sexual dreams for nearly three years. He narrowed his eyes in anger as he understood why he’d been so familiar with her. 

His blood rushed to his genitals as he remembered being inside of her. He’d been surrounded by her warmth as she held his manhood tightly and their bodies became one. He breathed in deeply as he started to recall another situation. 

_Kal-El was teetering on the edge of an orgasm when Clark managed to surface. It was the one thing he’d wanted desperately to happen in his dreams. He’d made several attempts to fulfill that fantasy but he’d always ended with their bodies joined as one._

_Clark grunted in pleasure as he glanced down at a blonde hair between his legs. He nearly exploded when he was sucked harder as she bobbed up and down. Her name was on the tip of his tongue as Kal-El quirked, ‘If you want this to end right now, by all means call her, Chloe!’_

_He whimpered as he started to lose control again. He was consciously aware but no longer in the driver’s seat as his hardened length exploded. A name unfamiliar to him slipped past his lips, “Zarri…”_

Clark breathed in deeply as he shook his head. He needed to focus on current events. He was shocked by her admission about an accident. If he’d known she was in trouble, he’d have rescued her. 

He lost his memories after he’d come in contact with Kevin Grady. He didn’t know what would have happened if she hadn’t been there for him. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours when his memories returned. 

Clark crossed his arms over his chest as he recalled her taunt that day. He’d always trusted her. He’d just hadn’t been willing to risk her safety. 

He was a mixture of envy and curiosity. He’d only seen images of his home planet and never even seen a picture of his birth mother. A memory might be buried deep in his subconscious but he couldn’t remember. 

Clark felt as if his heart was breaking all over again. He’d really lost his best friend. He wasn’t being fair but couldn’t stop his grumble, “That sounds awful convenient!”

====

Zarrianna breathed in deeply as she suspected why he was upset. She didn’t think she’d ever remember any of those events. Shaking her head, she quirked, “I’ve tried to remember my life on Terra but its all blank.”

She decided to clarify when she noticed confusion in his eyes. “It’s what my race calls Earth.” 

Zarrianna shivered as she recalled how she’d felt when she woke in the hospital. “Do you think having no memories and then reliving every moment of my life was fun?”

She sighed, she didn’t know how to explain when she’d no recollection of her attack. “My brother and Rathme believe I was attacked.”

===

Clark didn’t care about how his thoughts were selfish. He wanted her to remember their experiences together. He’d played over every moment of their friendship after he’d lost her. He’d even made a scrapbook before he’d started his training.

He started to think about when he’d lost his memories again. Flashes of his life passed before his eyes as he was given back what had been taken from him. He swallowed hard as he recalled several of her’s were horrifying. 

Clark understood why explaining was so hard. He wondered if her attack was related to what she’d given him. He tried to ignore how his stomach tightened into knots as he asked, “You were hurt because of me?”

====

Zarrianna shook her head. She needed Kal-El to understand he wasn’t responsible. She looked deep into his eyes as she declared, “It wasn’t your fault.”

She was a target for her enemies regardless of what she’d done. She never understood why Protectorates were given that name. It contradicted what might really happen. “I always believed Protectorates had their own agendas.”

Zarrianna was doubtful a Skin had been her Protectorate’s accomplice. She might have been killed by their leader but she’d wanted to die. Her death had essentially freed her. 

She’d a member of the Roswell set in mind but didn’t have enough information. She couldn’t shake a feeling about her brother’s doppelganger. He’d do anything to acquire their seal.

Zarrianna sensed their son was waking. She wanted to get one more point across before she opened her eyes. Her surroundings started to fade as she declared, “Don’t try to use me to avoid what’s happening to you.”

==== 

Clark started to protest as he noticed everything disappearing. He stepped closer as he attempted to stop her. He wasn’t ready to let her go, and pleaded, “Please, I need you.”

He became angry when he was accused of using her. He’d started his training because he’d believed she was dead. He’d cried, grieved, and mourned her for months. 

Clark breathed in deeply as he remembered something he’d thought Chloe had said to him. ‘Can you fly?’ He’d been amused and then touched when she trusted him. 

He frowned as he realized, Zarri was trying to determine if he’d already developed it. She’d known he’d be able to fly one day. She’d even mentioned his ability in a letter.‘Someday, you’ll fly back to me.’

Clark thought about how she’d invaded his dreams and amplified his sexual desire for her. He’d been filled with remorse after he’d been unable to stop from taking what she’d offered him. He breathed in deeply as he recalled where else she’d touched him.

He couldn’t avoid what was happening to him. The AI ensured he was aware of how his body was changing. He wanted to blame her as he snapped, “My dirty secret!”

Zarrianna sighed before she quirked, “Kal…You’re supposed to be deep in Rem sleep.”

Clark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It couldn’t be very different than all those times she’d invaded his dreams. He’d wake in his bed without an orgasm this time. 

He was propelled backward when Zarrianna disappeared. He hadn’t recovered from the sensation of falling when he discovered how wrong he’d been about his destination. His head continued to spin as he became aware of a completely different feeling. 

Clark was intimately entangled with his lover. He could feel his muscles tightening around the hardness that joined their bodies as one. A loud whimper slipped past his lips as he started slip from inside of him.

He grunted in pleasure as he was filled again. He squirmed as a sensitive spot was brushed deep inside of his rectum. His hardened cock jumped as he clenched tightly.

Clark was brought to orgasm in a matter of seconds. He panted for air as his insides were drenched with semen. Another moan came from his mouth when he slowly slipped out of him.

His moan turned into a gasp as he was moved into a different position. He trembled on his hands and knees while he was slowly filled again. He was aware of each inch that stretched him.

Clark was painfully aware he’d ejaculated when he was completely joined with his mate. His orgasm didn’t alleviate his desperation. It had intensified his desires. 

He convulsed tightly as he rocked his hips. He was a slave to his wanton body while he matched the pace set. His complete orgasm was building from deep inside every time he was brushed in that spot. 

Clark shot up in bed just as he was finding his release. He couldn’t stop his groan of frustration. He was painfully aware of his activities in his dreams. His body still craved that orgasm he’d been denied.

He tossed the covers from his body. He tried to ignore the ache deep inside of his ass while he headed to the bathroom. His hand trembled as he turned on the water.


End file.
